Błędy w Czerwieni
by Luna666
Summary: Po spotkaniu z Moriartym Sherlock i John zmuszeni są do ukrycia się przed pewną zemstą. W zamknięciu, mając kontakt jedynie z kilkoma wybranymi osobami, muszą spróbować chociaż odrobinę rozgryźć przestępcę doradczego i poradzić sobie z izolacją.
1. Rozdział 1

Sherlock niemal uśmiechnął się na widok grymasu, który pojawił się na twarzy Moriartiego, gdy kilka czerwonych punkcików przesunęło się po jego garniturze. Naprawdę nie chciał posuwać się do takich środków, ale wolał się ubezpieczyć.

- Radzę panu rozkazać swoim ludziom opuścić broń - rozległ się spokojny, uprzejmy głos. - To tylko przyjacielska porada - laser przesunął się na czoło przestępcy doradczego. - Nie musi pan tego robić, jeżeli nie chce.

Holmes ostrożnie przeniósł wzrok w stronę drzwi, którymi kilka minut wcześniej wszedł Moriarty. Opierający się na parasolu Mycroft uśmiechał się niemal beztrosko. Żeby musiał posunąć się do czegoś takiego. Że też zniżył się do tego, by jego brat przyszedł mu z pomocą. Żałosne. Za ratunek na pewno będzie musiał rozwiązać jakąś polityczną sprawę.

Ponownie wycelował w Moriartiego. Ciekawe, czy John będzie zły za to, że przywłaszczył sobie jego pistolet.

- Ty... Specjalnie to zrobiłeś. Ten wpis na stronie - głos Jima był wysoki, mężczyzna mówił przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Oczywiście.

Doradczy przestępca zaczął się śmiać. Sherlock zacisnął mocniej dłonie na pistolecie.

- Mój drogi, kochany Sherlocku...

Detektyw czuł, że jego twarz drgnęła z obrzydzeniem.

- Najdroższy. Naprawdę myślisz, że nie przygotowałem się na taką... ewentualność? - Moriarty uśmiechał się słodko, kołysząc się na obcasach.

Jim szybko wsunął rękę pod garnitur. Maska przeciwgazowa, którą wyjął spod ubrania była najnowszym modelem armii amerykańskiej. Sherlock widział ją jedynie na zdjęciach. Minęły jedynie ułamki sekund nim urządzenie znalazło się na twarzy Moriartiego. Dokładnie w tamtej chwili usłyszał głośne syczenie.

Szary dym wdarł się do pomieszczenia przez wszystkie przewody wentylacyjne. Holmes pospiesznie zasłonił twarz rękawem, jednak już w momencie gdy dotykał materiałem ust widział, że jest za późno. Do oczu napłynęły mu łzy. Chmura była coraz gęstsza i chociaż Jim stał niedaleko, widział jedynie jego zarys. Zakaszlał, na kilka sekund zamykając oczy.

Słyszał kroki i dźwięk zamykanych drzwi.

Krztusząc się, chwycił Johna za nadgarstek i zaczął biec. Bolesny jęk dotarł do jego uszu, ale w tej chwili nie miał czasu się nim przejmować.

Musiał stąd wybiec. Zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, a później zacząć szukać tego świra. Dopadnie go... Wykryje wszystko i będzie miał dziką satysfakcję.

* * *

_Kolano trafiło w okolice żołądka. John wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, dusząc wrzask bólu. Nie wiedział, który raz go kopnięto. Stracił rachubę przy dziesiątym uderzeniu. Był związany, ktoś - kobieta, tego był pewien - trzymała go za włosy, żeby nie upadł._

_- Powiedz mi wszystko, co wiesz o Sherlocku - śpiewny głos Moriartiego wbił się w jego czaszkę. Oddychając ciężko spojrzał na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę. - Czemu w twoim wzroku widzę nienawiść? Czy coś ci zrobiłem, Johnny?_

_Lekarz splunął na but Jima. Ten spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na własne obuwie i machnął ręką._

_Tym razem uderzono go w plecy. Zacisnął usta, starając się nie pokazać jak bardzo to bolało. Jedynie szeroko otwarte oczy mogły zdradzić jak bardzo cierpiał._

_- Powiedz mi wszystko, co wiesz o Sherlocku - ponowił ubrany w czarny garnitur mężczyzna._

_- Po co? Przecież wszystko wiesz - wychrypiał. Nie był głupi, podejrzewał, że sieć, którą rozłożył wokół nich Moriarty była niewiele gorsza od tej Mycrofta... Jeżeli nie lepsza._

_- Co cię z nim łączy..._

_Podniósł nienawistny wzrok na Jima. Oddychał ciężko, starał się nie zastanawiać jakie miał obrażenia wewnętrzne._

_- Jesteśmy współlokatorami... Kumplami - mówił ostrożnie. Nie mógł niczego zdradzić. Żadnej, nawet najmniejszej informacji._

_- I ja mam ci uwierzyć? - Mężczyzna zaśmiał się głośno, a czyjaś obuta w glan stopa trafiła w piszczel lekarza. - Mam uwierzyć, że nic cię z nim nie łączy? On cię uwielbia, jesteś jak jego zwierzaczek. Wierny, nie opuścisz go na krok. A mój drogi Sherlock... - Słodki uśmiech Moriartiego sprawił, że Watsonowi zrobiło się niedobrze. - Mój najmilszy Sherlock, on zrobi dla ciebie więcej, niż dla kogokolwiek innego._

_-Nic nas nie łączy, świrze - warknął._

_Twarz Jima stała się kamienną maską. Spojrzenie było zimne._

_- Zabawcie się z nim jeszcze. Tylko nie bijcie po twarzy -zawołał melodyjnie, odwracając się w stronę drzwi. - W końcu nasz drogi detektyw, umówił się ze mną na randkę o północy..._

_Lekarz zamknął oczy. W co wpakował się Sherlock..._

* * *

John jęknął, gdy Holmes chwycił go za rękę i zaczął ciągnąć w stronę wyjścia. Oczywiście pobiegł za nim, ignorując fale bólu, które przetoczyły się przez jego ciało.

Gdy wybiegli na zewnątrz w przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka nie zgiął się. Przez chwilę zapomniał, że powinien łapać świeże powietrze. Po prostu patrzył się przed siebie i nie wierzył własnym oczom. Nie chciał, żeby detektyw się teraz podnosił, prawie otworzył usta, chcąc go o to poprosić, ale ten akurat w tym momencie uniósł głowę.

- Czekałem na ciebie, mój drogi - Moriarty mówił spokojnie, jego uśmiech był łagodny. Opierał się o czarny samochód, którego tylne drzwi były otwarte, zupełnie jakby były zaproszeniem. - Liczyłem, że wyjdziesz sam, bez swojego pieska.

John skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. Zerknął na Sherlocka, który wyprostował się powoli. Dojrzał w oczach przyjaciela coś, co można było nazwać przerażeniem, jednak to coś szybko zniknęło. Znał to spojrzenie, widział je nieraz w Afganistanie, gdy byli pod ostrzałem. Znał je doskonale i nienawidził z całego serca.

- Kochany, nawet w ciebie nie celuję. Po prostu chodź ze mną... Zapewniam cię, że będziemy się świetnie bawić. Cóż, a na pewno ja będę miał ubaw.

- Wiesz co? Nie. Jakoś wolę zostać tutaj - warknął Holmes, podnosząc pistolet. Spojrzenie ponownie stało się ostre.

John wziął głęboki oddech. W końcu dotarło do niego, że może zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Wiedział, że tylko adrenalina utrzymuje go na nogach i nie pozwala, by wył z bólu.

- To przez niego, prawda...? - Moriarty pokręcił głową. - Może powinieneś wziąć z nim ślub, skoro jest dla ciebie taki ważny? - Głos przestępcy doradczego stał się jadowity. - Chcesz się z nim pobrać? Cóż... NIE POWZOLĘ CI NA TO!

Watson skrzywił się. Krzyk mężczyzny sprawił, że przypomniały mu się wszystkie rzeczy, które usłyszał tego wieczora. Na kilka sekund zamknął oczy, a gdy je otworzył, przyglądał się Jimowi, który oddychał płytko, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Gdy ponownie się odezwał, jego głos ponownie był melodyjny i radosny.

- Jaka szkoda, że nie pozwoliłeś odpocząć doktorowi. Jestem pewien, że wolałby sobie usiąść i zbadać kilka rzeczy - zachichotał, przenosząc wzrok na Sherlocka. - Czemu mnie teraz nie zastrzelisz, mój kochany?

- Myślisz, że nie wiem, ilu ludzi we mnie celuje?

- Kilku - Moriarty uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

John przyglądał się oddechowi Holmesa. Pozornie spokojny, ale przerywany. Przełknął ślinę.

- Zabiję cię - szepnął detektyw.

- Ty? Mnie? Naprawdę byś to zrobił - Jim westchnął, a na jego twarzy odmalował się smutek. - Wątpię! - Ponownie się uśmiechnął. - Wiesz co się stanie, jeżeli mnie zabijesz? Wiesz co się stanie z twoją pracą, Sherlock? - Zaśmiał się cicho, kręcąc głową. - Będzie nudna jak cholera - szepnął lodowato.

Lekarz skrzywił się. Miał dość tego świra, chciał żeby detektyw strzelił, nie zważając na reperkusje. Gdyby pistolet był w jego ręku, pewnie już kilkadziesiąt sekund wcześniej strzeliłby temu gnojkowi w łeb.

- Wiesz czemu tego nie zrobisz, najmilszy? Ponieważ jesteśmy podobni - śmiał się cicho, kręcąc głową. - Gdybyś mnie zabił, to byłoby to jakbyś zabił sam siebie! Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni! Jesteśmy tacy sami!

- Sherlock - Watson przełknął ślinę, zerkając na przyjaciela. Widział, że mięśnie na jego twarzy drgnęły minimalnie. - Sherlock, nie słuchaj go.

- Mam pistolet - zaczął w końcu detektyw. Lekarz odetchnął z ulgą. - I mogę w każdej chwili mogę cię zastrzelić... - Holmes wycelował w głowę Jima.

- Więc czemu tego jeszcze nie zrobiłeś, kochany? - Uśmiechnął się słodko. - Możesz to zrobić nawet teraz. A może nie robisz, bo tęskniłbyś za mną... - zachichotał, a chichot przerodził się w maniakalny śmiech.

Huk wystrzału zagłuszył śmiech Moriartiego, który przerodził się w skowyt bólu. Mężczyzna zgiął się w pół, zaciskając rękę na prawym kolanie.

John odwrócił się szybko, spoglądając na Antheę, która wciąż celowała w Jima. Zaraz za nią stał, uśmiechający się dumnie Mycroft. Starszy z braci jakby nigdy nic bawił się parasolem.

To koniec - Watson zaśmiał się w duchu. - Koniec Moriartiego... Muszą go tylko...

Budynek basenu miejskiego wyleciał w powietrze, a siła eksplozji powaliła ich na ziemię.

* * *

_Jim usiadł na ziemi, podkulił kolana i objął je ramionami. Podłoga była chłodna, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Dużo gorzej miał mężczyzna obok. Skrępowany, zakneblowany, ubrany jedynie w bokserki, leżał na zimnych kafelkach._

_- Miło pana ponownie spotkać, doktorze - uśmiechnął się. - Jim Moriarty, do usług - zawołał piskliwie._

_Patrząc na przerażenie, które zaczęło pojawiać się na twarzy Watsona zaczął chichotać. Był absolutnie wniebowzięty. Kochał ten szok i strach, który tak często widywał w lidzkich oczach. Miał tą zasadę - nie brudzić sobie rąk, ale... Musiał przyznać, że uwielbiał patrzeć, jak jego ludzie niszczą ofiarę._

_- Mamy dla siebie trochę czasu, Johnny... - pochylił się nad nim. - Pozwól mi siebie lepiej poznać - wysyczał mu wprost do ucha._

_Lekarz szarpnął, jakby chciał się odsunąć._

_- Radziłbym, abyś był grzeczny - zaśmiał się beztrosko. - Inaczej, mogą wyjść bardzo nieprzyjemne rzeczy, doktorku._

_Drzwi za nim otworzyły się. Nie musiał się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć kto wszedł. Wystarczało mu spojrzenie na twarz Johna, zobaczyć to przerażenie, by wiedzieć, że do środka wkroczyła trójka ludzi. Wszyscy idealnie zamaskowani. Jedna kobieta i dwóch mężczyzn wielkości szafy._

_- Pobawimy się, co ty na to, Johnny? Skoro nikogo tutaj nie ma..._

* * *

Inspektor Lestrade spojrzał na płonący budynek miejskiego basenu. Według mieszkańców, słychać było wybuch. Z ogniem walczyło kilka zastępów strażaków, jak na razie bezskutecznie. Według wstępnych ustaleń, w środku mógł być też gaz.

Obawiał się, że i tym razem była to sprawka zamachowca. Moriarty, tak? Cóż, jeżeli Sherlock nie powiedział mu o kolejnym sygnale, poważnie tego pożałuje. Chyba będzie mógł się na dobre pożegnać z swoją samowolką.

Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni, czas zadzwonić do tego detektywa i albo go tu ściągnąć, albo wyciągnąć wszystkie potrzebne informacje. I tym razem nie da się zbyć. Znalazł na liście Holmesa i zadzwonił.

Zaczął tupać nogą, wsłuchując się w dźwięk sygnału oczekującego.

Odbierz, odbierz - powtarzał w myślach.

Wydawało mu się, że coś słyszy. Niedaleko. Przeklął, gdy włączyła się automatyczna sekretarka.

_Zajęty!_ - oznajmił jedynie nagrany głos detektywa.

Zadzwonił po raz drugi. Znowu słyszał ten dźwięk. Rozejrzał się, szukając skąd może dochodzić.

Telefon niemal wypadł mu z ręki, gdy dotarło do niego skąd zna tą melodię. Odwrócił się powoli, patrząc na stertę śmieci kawałek dalej. Pomiędzy cegłami i jakimiś szmatami leżał BlackBerry Sherlocka, a zaraz obok niego telefon Johna.

Nie... Co oni tu robili?

- Szukajcie dwóch facetów! - Wrzasnął w stronę strażaków. - Tam powinno być dwóch facetów! - Krzyczał, idąc w stronę telefonów.

Przez chwilę nie słyszał wycia syren i ognia. Jedynie dzwonek telefonu detektywa i własne serce.

Co tu się do cholery działo...

- Szefie - Donovan podbiegła do niego. - Strażacy mówią, że dojrzeli w zgliszczach zwłoki - szepnęła. - Kogo mieliśmy tu szukać? - Spytała zdenerwowana.

Lestrade przełknął ślinę, czując że drżą mu ręce.

* * *

_- Johnny - uśmiechnął się słodko, patrząc na Watsona, na którego kobieta w masce właśnie zakładała kamizelkę z bombą. - Usiądź proszę, porozmawiamy jeszcze. Opowiem ci coś - zachichotał. W prawej ręce trzymał pistolet._

_Lekarz stał, patrząc się na niego wyzywająco. Jim westchnął i machnął ręką, a mężczyzna natychmiast został posadzony._

_- Wyjdź - mruknął w stronę kobiety. Ta skinęła lekko głową i po chwili zniknęła za drzwiami._

_Wstał, zaczął krążyć po pokoju._

_- Czy wiesz, doktorze... Czy wiesz, co zrobię z Sherlockiem. Co zrobię, gdy będę z nim sam na sam, tak jak z tobą teraz...?_

_- Gówno mnie to obchodzi, bo to się nigdy nie stanie._

_Warknięcie Watsona sprawiło, że spojrzał na niego. I zaczął się śmiać. Śmiał się panicznie przez dobrą minutę._

_- Och, Johny. Jesteś tak słodko naiwny - szepnął głębokim głosem. - Naprawdę myślisz, że nie będę z nim miał takiej intymnej chwili? - Zachichotał. - Mylisz się - warknął. - W zasadzie, miałbym ją teraz - pisnął. - Gdyby do mnie zadzwonił - zakończył lodowato. Usiadł w fotelu w kącie pomieszczenia._

_Lekarz wydawał się być niewzruszony. Chociaż on wiedział, że bał się, że nienawidzi go z całego serca. I było to naprawdę przyjemne uczucie, bo nienawiść była obustronna._

_- Gdy dostanę Sherlocka w swoje ręce... Zrobię rzeczy, o których nawet nie śnisz - rozsiadł się wygodniej. - A zacznę od..._

* * *

Roztarł kark. Siedział na pudle w jakimś opuszczonym magazynie. Morfina zaczęła działać jakiś czas temu, dzięki czemu nie czuł bólu. A powinno go boleć niemal całe ciało. Przetarł oczy. Był zmęczony. Cholernie zmęczony. Poziom adrenaliny we krwi powoli spadał i zaczynał odczuwać tego skutki.

Spojrzał na ubrania, które miał na sobie. Nie były jego i nie czuł się w nich zbyt dobrze. Jego własny ubiór został przy basenie, porzucony na wypadek, gdyby podłożono mu pluskwę.

Przez jego głowę przetaczało się tysiące myśli. W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni wydarzyło się dużo rzeczy, zbyt dużo. I jeszcze słowa, które kilkanaście minut padły z ust Sherlocka. Jedno zdanie, a sprawiło, że John do teraz nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

Nie wracając na Baker Street.

- To co robimy? - Spytał w końcu. Nadal nie wierzył w to, co usłyszał.

Holmes siedział naprzeciwko niego, wbijając wzrok w rząd trzech plastrów nikotynowych przyklejonych do ramienia.

- Mycroft załatwił nam kryjówkę... - odparł obojętnie detektyw.

Watson spojrzał na przyjaciela, a następnie na jego brata, który stał nieopodal. Mimo, że rozmawiał z Antheą, uśmiechnął się uprzejmie w stronę lekarza.

- To o to się wcześniej kłóciliście?

- Co? Ach.. Tak, o to - mruknął Sherlock. Do magazynu wjechało kilka furgonetek. - Musimy się rozdzielić, każdy z nas dojedzie na miejsce osobno.

Obaj wstali. Watson podnosił się dużo wolniej, podświadomie chcąc ochronić ranne ciało. Nie podobało mu się spojrzenie, jakim obrzucił go Holmes. Nie przypadł mu do gustu wzrok, którym detektyw badał jego ciało, oceniając obrażenia. Nie chodziło o to, że widział w oczach przyjaciela wrogość, niechęć czy pogardę. O, nie. Do tego zdążył się przyzwyczaić. W tej chwili widział w tym spojrzeniu coś, czego nigdy nie widział - poczucie winy, współczucie i żal.

I były to ostatnie uczucia, jakimi John Watson chciał zostać obdarzany tej nocy. Bo to, co się stało nie było winą Sherlocka. Nawet przez chwilę go za to nie obwiniał. Jedyną osobą, która powinna ponieść odpowiedzialność był Moriarty. I lekarz naprawdę chciałby mu strzelić w tą wiecznie uśmiechniętą mordę. Strzeliłby i patrzył jak jego mózg rozbryzguje się na ścianie.

- John - cichy, acz stanowczy głos Sherlocka wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na rękę, którą wystawił w jego stronę przyjaciel.

- O co chodzi? - Spytał cicho. Coś w tym wszystkim było dziwne. W spojrzeniu Holmesa i w geście, który uczynił. Coś naprawdę absurdalnego.

- Pomyślałem, że powinniśmy sobie uścisnąć dłonie - detektyw wzruszył ramionami. - Wiesz, na szczęście.

Przerażająco ludzki gest. Niepodobny do Sherlocka. John przełknął ślinę, chwytając dłoń przyjaciela, z całych sił zaciskając na niej palce.

- Tak. Masz rację. Absolutną rację.

Na twarzy detektywa wciąż gościł dziwny grymas.

- Hej - Watson puścił w końcu jego rękę. - Nie martw się, po drodze nic nam się nie stanie, w końcu mamy ochronę twojego brata - lekarz zaśmiał się, zdając sobie sprawę, że w ogóle nie brzmi to przekonująco.

Holmes jedynie przytaknął powoli. Po chwili odwrócili się do siebie plecami i wsiedli do dwóch różnych furgonetek. Ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że wnętrze wygląda niemal jak limuzyna. Miał do dyspozycji wygodne kanapy. Niemal westchnął z rozkoszą, siadając na jednej z nich. Mógł chociaż spróbować odespać minioną noc. Tak naprawdę wcale nie poczuł się lepiej.

Zamknął oczy, starając się wyrzucić z głowy pokój w piwnicy basenowej, w której trzymał go Moriarty. Chyba do końca życia nie pójdzie na pływalnię.

- Och, John.

Watson prawie krzyknął otwierając oczy. Spojrzał na Mycrofta, który siedział naprzeciwko niego, uśmiechając się uprzejmie. Chciał spytać, czy wsiadł do złego samochodu, ale pojazd akurat ruszył.

- Okej... Co się dzieje?

- Mój brat - Holmes skrzywił się, dotykając policzka. - Chce się ciebie pozbyć. Uważa że jest dla ciebie zbyt niebezpieczne i prosił, żebym tymczasowo zawiózł cię w inne miejsce, a później wypuścił wolno.

Lekarz otworzył usta. Spojrzał najpierw na mężczyznę, a później na własne dłonie.

- I mówisz mi o tym, bo...?

Holmes uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

- To chyba nieuczciwe, że Sherlock tak chce cię wystawić. W końcu, to ty powinieneś decydować o tym, czy pójdziesz wiernie w ogień za moim bratem, czy go porzucisz. To trochę nie w twoim stylu, ale może rzeczywiście uznałbyś to za bezpieczniejsze - Mycroft pytająco uniósł brwi.

John zamknął usta. Sherlock... Jak ten idiota... Przetarł twarz. Odetchnął głęboko.

Nie. Pomysł ukrycia się w innym miejscu, czy wolności wydał się - nawet jemu - jeszcze głupszy niż ukrycie się razem z przyjacielem. Rozdzielenie się na pewno nie będzie bezpieczniejsze, zwłaszcza że na pewno starałby się skontaktować z detektywem. No i Mycroft musiałby go uśpić, żeby się go pozbyć.

- Więc chcesz jechać tam, gdzie on? - Głos Holmesa wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Spojrzał na mężczyznę, który wciąż uśmiechał się pobłażliwie. - Proszę jeszcze raz przeanalizować wszystkie za i przeciw, doktorze. W końcu, oficjalnie zostaniecie uznani za zaginionych. Nie będziesz mógł się skontaktować z nikim, z swoją siostrą włącznie. Nigdzie nie będzie mógł pozostać nawet ślad twojej obecności.

Uśmiech Mycrofta stał się nieco ironiczny. Przymknął powieki. Nie będzie mógł nawet zadzwonić do Sary, przeprosić że się nie pojawił. Nie dostanie możliwości napisania wiadomości do Harry, żeby się nie martwiła i przy okazji nie zapiła na śmierć. Będzie zamknięty w czterech ścianach z Sherlockiem, ryzykując utratę zdrowych zmysłów...

- Tak, zawieź mnie tam - szepnął cicho, rozsiadając się wygodniej na kanapie. Mycroft uśmiechnął się i zapukał w ściankę, oddzielającą ich od kabiny kierowcy.

Sherlock mógł tego nie zrozumieć, ale na tym też polegała przyjaźń. Na cholernych poświęceniach. Zresztą, teraz i on miał na pieńku z Moriartym.

To wszystko nie potrwać długo, najwyżej kilka tygodni. W końcu czy aż tak trudne będzie odnalezienie świra z przestrzelonym kolanem? Powinien pochwalić Antheę, miała więcej zimnej krwi niż którykolwiek z nich.

- O to się kłóciliście? O porzucenie mnie?

Uśmiech Mycrofta był wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

* * *

Przesiadali się dwa razy, raz w furgonetkę podobną do tej, w którą jechali wcześniej, a za drugim razem wsiedli do rodzinnego vana, w którym czekała na nich Anthea.

Krążyli długo. Zbyt długo. W głowie starał się analizować, ile czasu minęło od momentu porwania, ale zupełnie mu to nie wychodziło. Był zmęczony, jego umysł nie pracował już tak dobrze jak... Cóż. Kilka dni temu. Od czasu, gdy dom naprzeciwko 221 Baker Street wyleciał w powietrze, nie miał okazji żeby się wyspać.

Samochód zatrzymał się w podziemnym garażu. Wyszedł z pojazdu i z powątpiewaniem spojrzał na małą armię ludzi ubranych w jednakowe, czarne mundury. Każdy z nich miał w jednej ręce pistolet, a drugiej krótkofalówkę. Zerknął na zegarek, z niezadowoleniem odkrywając że wskazówki wskazują piątą rano. Jeździli tak ponad trzy godziny.

- Gdzie my w zasadzie jesteśmy? - Spytał naiwnie.

Mycroft jedynie uśmiechnął się i ruszył w stronę windy, Anthea szła obok niego. Westchnął ciężko, ruszając za nimi. Wjechali na ostatnie piętro, wychodząc na korytarz John zdał sobie sprawę, że zaraz czeka go niezbyt przyjemna rozmowa. Ze świstem wciągnął powietrze, wyrzucając z głowy obrazy, które podrzucił mu Moriarty. Niemal słyszał jego głos, gdy mówił co zrobi z Sherlockiem.

- Proszę iść przodem, doktorze. My tu chwilę poczekamy - Mycroft uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, wskazując parasolką drzwi.

John spojrzał na mężczyznę, który ponownie przyłożył palec do policzka. Więc detektyw miał rację. Leczenie kanałowe.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien mu podziękować za możliwość przeprowadzenia rozmowy w cztery oczy. Przynajmniej pozornie, był pewien że mieszkanie było wypełnione podsłuchami.

Ruszył przed siebie i zatrzymał się przed drzwiami. Wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł do środka. Przywitało go surowe, nowoczesne wnętrze. A także Sherlock, który najwyraźniej jeszcze przed chwilą krążył po pokoju, a teraz patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Co ty tu robisz...?

- Stoję. Chociaż najchętniej bym sobie usiadł, albo położył się spać - mruknął w odpowiedzi, opierając się o framugę. - Och, chodzi ci... No tak. Co ja tu robię. Nie powinno mnie tu być prawda?

Holmes cofnął się o krok i poruszył ustami, jakby chciał przekląć.

- Mycroft ci powiedział. Cholera, mogłem to inaczej załatwić.

- Mogłeś się mnie inaczej pozbyć? Jak? Co zamierzałeś zrobić po podrzuceniu mnie w inne miejsce niż... To mieszkanie? Jak zamierzałeś mnie unikać, żebym nie kontaktował się z twoim bratem?

- Cóż, skoro pytasz... Zamierzałem sfingować swoją śmierć - odparł Sherlock.

John zasłonił oczy dłonią i pokręcił głową.

- Naprawdę? Chciałeś udawać trupa? Tak, to na pewno świetny sposób, żeby mnie spławić! - Jęknął, krzyżując dłonie na piersi.

Detektyw doradczy machnął nerwowo ręką.

- Tak byłoby lepiej. Moriarty uwierzyłby, że nie żyję. Jedyną potencjalną osobą do odstrzału byłaby Anthea.

Lekarz spojrzał krytycznie na przyjaciela.

-Sherlock, co z tobą? Czy ty w ogóle nie myślisz? Przecież ja wiem, jak on wygląda. Naprawdę myślisz, że byłbym bezpieczny? Poza tym - prychnął. - Gdybym miał podejrzenie, że to on ciebie zabił, sam chciałbym go zamordować dla zemsty

Detektyw spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Chciałbyś mnie pomścić...?

- Oczywiście - wzruszył ramionami. - To właśnie robią przyjaciele - uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Sherlock spuścił wzrok.

- Zrobiłbym to teraz, ale za bardzo boję się kolejnego urazu - jęknął lekarz, opadając na fotel. - Przypomnij mi proszę, że mam cię walnąć. Najlepiej za kilka dni.

Holmes uniósł pytająco brwi.

- Za to, że chciałem się ciebie pozbyć?

- Bingo - rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu. Pomimo pozornej surowości widać było, że ktoś tu mieszka... - Co to za mieszkanie?

Sherlock zaśmiał się cicho.

- Nie powiedział ci...? To mieszkanie mojego brata. Będziemy mieszkać razem z nim - skrzywił się.

John jęknął. Mieszkanie z dwoma Holmesami będzie piekłem.

- A, i dzielimy pokój - dodał po chwili Sherlock.

Watson wziął głęboki wdech. Mogło być gorzej. Mogło być dużo gorzej. Mogli być teraz w łapach Moriartiego.

_...będę go ciąć, powoli... Lekkie nacięcia, ale długie, czasem głębsze... _Głos Jima odbił się w jego czaszce. Miał nadzieję, że jego twarz niczego nie zdradzała.

* * *

Sypialnia była stosunkowo duża. Pod przeciwnymi ścianami ustawiono dwa łóżka. Detektyw domyślał się, że to był właśnie "wolny pokój", który oferował mu Mycroft. Drugie posłanie przyniesiono tu godzinę przed jego przyjazdem. Był tego absolutnie pewien. Znalazło się i miejsce na dwa biurka i dużą szafę, którą ktoś wypełni ubraniami, w które każdy z nich się zmieści. Świt powoli rozjaśniał pokój, którego okna skierowane były na wschód.

Sherlock siedział na ziemi, patrząc na leżące na etażerce skrzypce. Nie były jego, Mycroft je skądś załatwił. W innych okolicznościach pewnie zacząłby grać, jednak w tej chwili nawet dla niego wydawało się to nieodpowiednie. Wykończony John spał na tyle niespokojnie, że Holmes starał się nie wykonywać żadnego ruchu, by go nie obudzić. W przeciwieństwie do przyjaciela nie był zmęczony. Jego mózg pracował na pełnych obrotach. Myśl goniła myśl, a każdy dźwięk go rozpraszał. Z pokoju dziennego słyszał rozmowę i oddech dwóch osób. Skrzywił się. Cisza. To jedyne, czego wymagał. Zamknął oczy, chcąc się odciąć. Usłyszał chichot, przez chwilę miał ochotę chwycić broń Johna, wybiec z sypialni, strzelić kilka razy w ścianę i kazać zamknąć się im.

Roztarł czoło. Żałował, że tak późno - dopiero wchodząc do tego mieszkania - wydedukował pewien szczegół na temat życia swojego brata. Gdyby miał tą wiedzę wcześniej, nie zgodziłby się na wspólne mieszkanie. Niestety, Mycroft był zbyt dobry w ukrywaniu różnych rzeczy.

Kroki, dźwięk otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi po drugiej stronie mieszkania. Sherlock odetchnął. W końcu cisza, będzie mógł myśleć...

Zbyt szybki, urywany oddech Johna nie pozwolił mu się skupić nawet na chwilę. Otworzył oczy, patrząc na przyjaciela, którego pierś opadała i wznosiła się z niepokojącą prędkością. Dłonie zaciśnięte z całych sił na prześcieradle. Jęk bólu wyrwał się z ust lekarza.

- Przestań... Ty... - Słowa wypłynęły zza zaciśniętych zębów Watsona.

Koszmar, "on" prawdopodobnie był Moriartym. Holmes spojrzał na własne stopy. W zasadzie, nie rozmawiał z Johnem o tym, co działo się, po porwaniu. Nie licząc bicia. Wątpił, żeby znęcanie się fizyczne było jedynym, czego doświadczył minionego wieczora jego przyjaciel.

Sherlock przyglądał się scenie, nie wiedząc co robić. Powinien go obudzić...?

John krzycząc poderwał się do siadu. Detektyw przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, badając wzrokiem drżące ciało lekarza. Oddech był jeszcze szybszy niż wcześniej i nie uspokajał się, w tym tempie, mógł dostać hiperwentylacji, a to nie byłoby miłe doświadczenie.

Holmes wstał i szybko podszedł do łóżka. Zasłonił usta mężczyzny dłonią.

- Oddychaj spokojnie - szepnął. Wolałby unikać robienia Johnowi sztucznego oddychania.

Watson uspokajał się kilka minut. Oddech bardzo powoli wracał do normy, ciało nie radziło sobie dużo lepiej z drżeniem.

- Dzięki - wychrypiał John. Syk bólu wyrwał się z jego ust, gdy starał się wyprostować.

- Morfina nie działa - Sherlock spojrzał na stolik, na którym leżało opakowanie tabletek. Zaraz obok stał dzbanek z wodą. Odsunął się od przyjaciela, nalał wody do szklanki, w międzyczasie wciskając pigułki w drżące ręce lekarza.

- Nie gadaj - mruknął Watson, zaciskając dłonie na szklance.

Holmes przyglądał się przyjacielowi, gdy ten popijał lek. Uniósł pytająco brwi, gdy szklanka ponownie została podsunięta mu pod nos. Bez słowa napełnił naczynie. Powtórzył czynność jeszcze dwa razy. W końcu odstawił na stolik pusty dzbanek. Na ciche, chyba zakłopotane, podziękowania jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

- John - zaczął cicho, siadając na swoim łóżku. Nie spuszczał wzroku z lekarza. - Moriarty. Co on ci zrobił?

Przyglądał się Watsonowi, gdy ten krzywił się na dźwięk zadanego pytania. Odpowiedź nie padła. Mężczyzna jedynie zacisnął szczęki i położył się na łóżku kręcąc głową.

- Nie teraz, Sherlock. Chciałbym się wyspać.

Słowa, które padły tylko go zirytowały. Przez chwilę miał ochotę nawrzeszczeć na Johna, że ma powiedzieć mu co się działo. W końcu i tak nie będzie w stanie zapaść w porządny sen przez najbliższe dni, więc co za różnica, czy powie to teraz, czy później! Chciał informacji. Faktów, których sam nie mógł się domyślić.

Oparł się o ścianę, odwracając wzrok w stronę okna.

Później. Załatwią to później.


	2. Rozdział 2

Na dworze świtało, gdy Sherlock wyszedł z sypialni, pozostawiając za sobą idealnie zaścielone, nieużywane tej nocy łóżko. Nie było czasu na sen, chciał myśleć, analizować sytuację. Musiał rozgryźć Moriarty'ego, to był priorytet, który sobie obrał. Niestety jego wzrok co chwilę padał na śpiącego przyjaciela. Patrzenie na Johna prowadziło do oceniania jego obrażeń. Próby odgadnięcia, co powiedział mu wcześniej doradczy przestępca. W tej chwili naprawdę nie chciał myśleć o lekarzu, nie był teraz najważniejszy, były sprawy dużo pilniejsze niż on. Nie rozumiał dlaczego mimo to nie mógł uciec myślami. Był pewien, że opuszczenie sypialni pomoże mu w skupieniu się na Moriartym.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi sypialni, przyglądając się salonowi. Oczywiście nikogo w nim nie było, ale był pewien, że obserwuje go jakaś kamera. Rozejrzał się ostrożnie, szukając miejsca, na którym mógłby się rozsiąść. Najlepiej takiego, na którym jego brat nie spędzał za dużo czasu. Przeszedł cicho po pomieszczeniu, przyglądając się uważnie wszystkim siedziskom. Oczywiście żadne z nich nie wyglądało, jakby ktoś często na nim przesiadywał. W końcu z uśmiechem zajął fotel w kącie pokoju, który wyglądał na nieużywany. Wolałby zająć kanapę, ale sama myśl o tym, co mogło się na niej dziać, skutecznie go od tego odstraszyła.

Oparł łokcie o kolana, złączył dłonie i zamknął oczy. Myśli zaczęły biec odpowiednim torem. Miał przed oczami uśmiechniętą mordę Moriarty'ego, jego idealnie skrojony garnitur. Skrzywił się, gdy jego umysł podsunął mu obraz Johna obładowanego materiałami wybuchowymi, Johna, który skacze na Moriarty'ego i każe mu uciekać, Johna, po którego ciele krążą czerwone kropki.

Uderzył się pięścią w kolano. Musi się skupić. Nie może myśleć o Watsonie, on nie był teraz najważniejszy. Wziął głęboki oddech, tęskniąc za plastrami nikotynowymi. Jeszcze bardziej za papierosami. Mógłby zabić za jedną, głupią paczkę fajek. Nie dosłownie, ale na pewno mógłby kogoś okraść. Musi się skupić, odnaleźć powiązania...

Molly. Trzeba będzie ją przepytać, czy cokolwiek wie o Moriartym. Przez jakiś czas pracował w szpitalu, jak długo? I czy naprawdę pracował. Jeżeli chciał śledzić Sherlocka, mógł to zrobić i pozostać niezauważonym. Mówił, że chciał wywrzeć na nim słabe, ulotne wrażenie. Powstawało pytanie ile razy wcześniej go mijał, widział i nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Potencjalni współpracownicy, przełożony, każdy w Barts mógł coś wiedzieć. Nawet strzępek informacji, co pił, co jadał, czym jeździł, wszystko mogło okazać się pomocne. Sherlock wiedział, że coś w kreacji miłego Jima-geja musiało być prawdziwe. Cokolwiek... Imię. Czy używał prawdziwego? Jeżeli chciał mu pokazać jak bardzo go przewyższa, mógł naprawdę nazywać się Jim, a nawet nazwisko nie musiało być fałszywe.

- Sherlock!

Stanowczy głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Otworzył oczy, z zaskoczeniem odrywając, że pokój oświetlały promienie słońca. Z kuchni usłyszał kobiece kroki - Anthea - szum wody, cichy, acz charakterystyczny stuk porcelany. Brytyjska, prawdopodobnie podarek od Królowej. Podniósł wzrok na stojącego pośrodku pokoju Mycrofta, ubranego w swój schludny garnitur oraz buty. Brak parasolki, zdawał się krzyczeć, że zaraz opuści mieszkanie, ale uraczy brata swą obecnością przynajmniej na kilka długich minut. Później wyjdzie rozwiązywać sprawę Moriarty'ego. Sprawę, która należała się Sherlockowi, nie jego bratu. Detektyw zacisnął mocniej usta.

- Dobrze, że znowu jesteś z nami - odparł ironicznie starszy z Holmesów. - Mam nadzieję, że starałeś się rozgryźć Moriarty'ego, a nie Johna - uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, odbierając filiżankę z rąk Anthei, która odwzajemniła uśmiech i podała drugą filiżankę Sherlockowi. - Co wymyśliłeś?

Skrzywił się. Mycroft sam wszystkiego się domyśli, nie potrzebował do tego jego pomocy.

Miał rację, brytyjska porcelana na której spodzie odbito małą koronę.

- Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko - szepnął oschle starszy z Holmesów, rozsiadając się w fotelu. - Powiedz co wymyśliłeś. Doskonale wiesz, że to nie jest zwyczajna sytuacja, więc pomyśl, że to też twoja sprawa - upił łyk herbaty. - To nie czas na twoje... humorki - dodał, krzywiąc się z obrzydzeniem.

Sherlock milczał kilka minut, zgrzytając zębami. To była jego sprawa. Spojrzał na drzwi sypialni, za którymi wciąż spał John. Pomimo wzrastającego szumu miasta mógł usłyszeć przyspieszony oddech. Koszmar. Watson nie miał ich przynajmniej od kilku tygodni, a teraz wróciły, ze zwiększoną mocą. Zamknął oczy, słysząc zza drzwi cichy jęk. Wciąż się nie obudził.

- Im wcześniej mi powiesz co wiesz, tym szybciej będziesz mógł tam pójść - Mycroft westchnął ciężko.

Sherlock spiorunował go lodowatym wzrokiem, który tylko wywołał uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny.

- Nie wygłupiaj się. Obaj wiemy, że zżera cie poczucie winy i chciałbyś już tam być...

Spiął się, wbijając wzrok w własne dłonie, które nieco zbyt mocno zacisnęły się na porcelanie. Tak niewiele trzeba było, żeby pękła... John nie pękał łatwo. Co powiedział mu Jim. Zacisnął mocno szczęki, odstawiając filiżankę na stolik.

- Popytaj w Barts - zaczął w końcu, starając się odciąć od otaczających go dźwięków.. - Pracował tam, udając informatyka. Nie wiem jak długo. Poza tym skontaktuj się z dziewczyną pracującą w kostnicy, Molly. Udawał jej chłopaka - urwał. - Geja. Jeżeli ona nie będzie niczego wiedzieć, możesz iść do barów dla homoseksualistów. Dowiedz się jakie podał miejsce zamieszkania, albo jej, albo szefowi.

Mycroft milczał kilka chwil, wpatrując się w niego badawczo.

- Skąd to wszytko wiesz? - Spytał, unosząc pytająco brwi.

Odwrócił szybko głowę w stronę drzwi sypialni, zza których wydobył się głośny, żałosny jęk. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że tylko on zwraca na to uwagę. Odchrząknął głośno, ponownie skupiając wzrok na salonie.

- Spotkałem go, gdy badałem sprawę Carla Powersa. Molly nas sobie przedstawiła. Zostawił mi swój numer – urwał. - Szansa, że wciąż jest w laboratorium Barts jest znikoma, ale możesz go poszukać. To na pewno był inny numer niż ten, który dał jej.

Nie musiał patrzeć na brata, by wiedzieć, że ten spina się i zaciska mocno dłonie.

- Sherlock. Zajmę się tym, nie musisz się martwić. Postaram się, żebyście mogli wyjść stąd dopiero w momencie, gdy zapędzę go w kozi róg. Wtedy pozwolę ci wykonać ostateczny ruch - odparł spokojnie, ale detektyw wiedział, że jego brat wcale nie jest spokojny. Niemal uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Zobaczenie Mycrofta wyprowadzonego z równowagi było czymś godnym uwagi. - Sprawdzę każdą poszlakę.

W to nie wątpił. Wiedział, że jego brat zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy, by dowiedzieć się wszystkiego co może. Ważniejsze było pytanie – ile informacji pozwoli mu zdobyć Moriarty.

- Chcę mieć dostęp do wszystkiego czego się dowiesz – warknął, patrząc lodowato na brata. - Jeżeli nie zrobisz tego dobrowolnie, zmuszę cię – wstał powoli.

- Chciałbym zobaczyć jak próbujesz – Mycroft uśmiechnął się wyzywająco, patrząc w stronę pokoju, w którym spał John. - Możesz tam iść, my i tak zaraz wychodzimy. Do zobaczenia. Postaraj się nie spalić mojego mieszkania. I przypilnuj proszę, żeby doktor Watson nie umarł na zawał. Obiecałem sobie, że jeżeli stąd wyjdziecie to tylko żywi.

Nie odpowiedział, ignorując słowa brata. Skierował się w stroję sypialni tak szybko jak mógł, a jednocześnie na tyle wolno by nie wyglądać na spanikowanego.

- Sherlock.

Zatrzymał się, odwracając się niechętnie.

- Będziecie czegoś potrzebować?

Zacisnął dłoń na klamce, marszcząc brwi.

- Fajki. Załatw mi fajki, bo oszaleję. I może jakieś piwo dla Johna – szepnął cicho. Odwrócił się, patrząc wyzywająco na Mycrofta. - Zrobisz to, albo powiem mamusi o twoim małym sekrecie – dodał Szybko opuścił pokój i nie czekając na sprzeciw Mycrofta – na pewno by jakiś był – zamknął za sobą drzwi. Dzięki zasłonom w pokoju wciąż panował półmrok. Pewnie przez nie John wciąż spał. Po miesiącach wspólnego mieszkania Sherlock doskonale wiedział, że jego współlokatora nie trudno było obudzić.

Zrobił kilka kroków w przód, skupiając wzrok na Johnie. W milczeniu przyglądał się to opadającej się to wznoszącej się piersi Johna. Szybki oddech. Ciało sztywne, jakby sparaliżowane albo związane. Zaciśnięte zęby, jakby chciał krzyknąć, ale nie mógł. Dłonie wczepione w pościel. Pot, mieszający się z łzami.

Nawet jego zdolności umysłowe nie pomagały mu w zrozumieniu co powinien zrobić. Obudzić Johna, czy zostawić go w spokoju, dopóki sam się nie wybudzi. Nie miał pojęcia, które wyjście będzie lepsze czy bezpieczniejsze.

Żałosny jęk wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

Usiadł ciężko na łóżku, patrząc na wykrzywioną w cierpieniu twarz mężczyzny.

Zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu Johna, starając się odrzucić wspomnienie sprzed kilu godzin. Przyśpieszone tętno, hiperwentylacja, ból.

- John... - Nic. Potrząsnął lekko ramieniem przyjaciela. - John. - Nic. Położył drugą dłoń na ręce mężczyzny. - John!

Watson otworzył oczy, wbijając w niego przerażone spojrzenie. Poruszał ustami, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł. „Przepraszam". Sherlock znieruchomiał. John go przepraszał? Za co...? Przecież niczego nie zrobił... Nie tu. Chodziło o sen. Odsunął się nieznacznie. Powinien coś powiedzieć, zrobić...

- To sen – szepnął. Jego głos zabrzmiał przeraźliwie niepewnie. Przełknął ślinę. - John, to był tylko sen. Niczego złego nie zrobiłeś.

Poczuł ulgę, gdy John odetchnął głęboko, rozluźniając wszystkie mięśnie.

* * *

Lestade zapadł się w fotelu. Zbliżyła się jedenasta, a on nawet nie zmrużył oka od ponad trzydziestu godzin. W szufladzie leżały trzy telefony, o których wolałby teraz zapomnieć, a na pewno nie wspominać na głos, dopóki nie zostanie tu z swoimi ludźmi. Od kilku minut nie dostał możliwości odezwania się, po prostu słuchał bełkotu dwóch przerażonych kobiet, które siedziały przed nim.

- Powiedziano nam, że na miejscu wybuchu znaleziono rzeczy Johna! - Zawołała jedna z nich. Pamiętał ją, była dziewczyną Johna. Makijaż spływał jej po twarzy.

- Nie wiem, kto wam to powiedział - zamilkł, widząc przepraszający uśmiech Sally, która stała przy drzwiach. Pięknie. Policjantka pospiesznie wyszła z pokoju.

- Wiedziałam, że przez tego durnego Sherlocka w końcu coś mu się stanie! - Zapłakała głośniej. Siedząca przy niej dziewczyna wyraźnie chciała coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu sama ukryła twarz w chusteczce.

- Te ciała - zaczęła druga. Jej głos drżał. - Są ich...?

Inspektor westchnął ciężko, rozcierając skronie.

- Jeszcze nie wiemy, pani...

- Molly... Molly Hooper - szepnęła, pociągając nosem.

- Nie wiemy, czyje to zwłoki, ale - odchrząknął cicho. - Gdy tylko je zidentyfikujemy, damy paniom znać - dokończył.

- Sprawdźcie Sherlocka! - Krzyknęła pierwsza, uderzając pięścią w biurko. - To na pewno jego sprawka!

Molly skuliła się nieznacznie.

- Pani Sawyer - Lestrade zmarszczył lekko brwi. - Przypominam pani, że on też zaginął, proszę się uspokoić. Badamy sprawę i na pewno w końcu odkryjemy kto za tym wszystkim stoi.

Drzwi otworzyły się cicho, a do pomieszczenia ponownie wsunęła się Donovan. W ręku trzymała telefon.

- Szefie... Ktoś do ciebie - szepnęła cicho. Wyglądała na zaniepokojoną. Inspektor westchnął ciężko, wstając. Wszystko było lepsze od siedzenia z tymi dwoma kobietami w jednym pomieszczeniu.

- To wszystko, co mogę paniom dzisiaj powiedzieć. Gdy tylko coś odkryjemy, zostaną panie poinformowane. Proszę być dobrej myśli - uśmiechnął się słabo, uprzejmie wskazując drzwi.

W milczeniu przyglądał się obu kobietom, gdy wychodziły z pokoju. Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły odetchnął ciężko, rozcierając skronie. Był zmęczony i zdenerwowany. W tej chwili naprawdę nie wiedział co się dzieje. Skrzywił się, myśląc o wszystkich możliwych komentarzach, jakie padłyby z ust Holmesa, gdyby był tutaj.

Odebrał telefon z rąk Sally, która szybko wyszła z pokoju.

- Słucham?

- Ach, Inspektor Lestrade - głos rozmówcy należał do mężczyzny. Policjant był niemal pewien, że skądś go zna. - Chciałbym z panem porozmawiać, w cztery oczy. Na dole czeka na pana samochód, który dowiezie pana na miejsce naszego spotkania.

Mężczyzna znieruchomiał, mocniej zaciskając palce na aparacie.

- Z kim rozmawiam...

- To teraz nieistotne, inspektorze. Ważne jest tylko to, że nasza rozmowa będzie dotyczyć... Minionych pięciu lat pana kariery. Proszę zejść na dół - głos wciąż był uprzejmy, chociaż coś w sposobie jaki mówił, sprawiło, że na skórze policjanta pojawiła się gęsia skórka. - Proszę nie brać ze sobą żadnego z czterech telefonów, które są teraz w pana okolicy. Inaczej może być nieprzyjemnie - rozmówca zakończył połączenie, nim Lestrade zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Inspektor wciągnął powietrze. Powoli ruszył w stronę drzwi, nagle czując na sobie dziesiątki oczu, oczu z których każde mogło komuś donieść co robi. Czy dzwoniący miał coś wspólnego z zamachowcem? Nie, raczej nie... On lubił używać innych, a ten mężczyzna nie brzmiał jak ktoś z bombą przyczepioną do piersi. Poza tym, najwyraźniej miał jakieś informacje na temat Sherlocka.

- Wychodzę, mam ważne spotkanie - zwrócił się w stronę Sally, która spojrzała na niego nieco zaniepokojona. - To najwyraźniej coś pilnego, nie biorę ze sobą komórki. Postaram się zadzwonić do was, gdy dotrę na miejsce.

- Oczywiście, szefie. Będziemy czekać - szepnęła zaniepokojona.

Zrezygnował z jazdy windą, zamiast tego zbiegł po schodach. Przez myśl przebiegło mu co by było gdyby zamachowiec podłożył bombę w windzie. Schody wydały się nagle dużo bezpieczniejsze. Niemal zatrzymał się w połowie, gdy zza rogu wychylił się ubrany w czarny garnitur mężczyzna, szepczący coś do telefonu. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien się na niego rzucić i obezwładnić, ale ten jakby nigdy nic skinął mu lekko głową i zniknął. Powinien się uspokoić. Ktokolwiek chce się z nim spotkać jest kimś, kogo zna. Musi sobie tylko przypomnieć do kogo należał. Odetchnął głęboko i ponownie zaczął schodzić w dół. Już nie zbiegał, szedł powoli, starając się dopasować głos do twarzy. Na pewno nie był to zamachowiec... A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

Parter, był już na dole. Zatrzymał się, opierając się o poręcz. Musiał sobie przypomnieć, z kim będzie rozmawiać, inaczej nie będzie mógł myśleć racjonalnie. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia policjantów, stojących przy maszynie z kawą. Wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył przed siebie. Za sobą usłyszał kroki, odwrócił ostrożnie głowę, patrząc na starszego człowieka w czarnym garniturze, który jedynie uśmiechnął się i skinieniem wskazał drzwi.

Zmienię się w paranoika - pomyślał, rozcierając skronie. Droga, którą musiał przebyć do wyjścia była coraz krótsza, a nadal nie miał pojęcia z kim będzie rozmawiać. Dziesięć kroków...

- Inspektorze!

Odwrócił się, patrząc na policjanta, który wyszedł ze stróżówki.

- Idzie pan do domu?

- Nie - opowiedział cicho. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że zaschło mu w gardle. - Mam pilne spotkanie.

- Yhm - mężczyzna przytaknął ostrożnie. - Na dworze zaczęło lać - kontynuował. - Może weźmie pan parasol?

Lestrade znieruchomiał. Parasol. Niemal widział przed oczami mężczyznę w garniturze, który bawi się parasolką, uśmiechając się uprzejmie. Więc to...

- Nie, dziękuję. Czeka mnie podwózka - skinął mu lekko głową i odwrócił się na pięcie. Wolał się nie zastanawiać, czy ta krótka rozmowa była zaplanowana.

Pewniej przebył ostatnie metry dzielące go od wyjścia. Pchnął drzwi i wyszedł na szarą ulicę. Przy krawężniku stał czarny samochód. Przypomniało mu się, jak Sherlock raz przeklął na cały głos, gdy zobaczył jak wóz podjeżdża pod miejsce zbrodni. Pamiętał jak John jęknął, gdy trzy tygodnie wcześniej wychodzili z baru a auto zajechało im drogę.

Jeżeli ten człowiek włączy się w poszukiwania, powinno pójść dobrze. Wszystko powinno pójść dobrze. Wsiadając do środka spojrzał nerwowo na schludnie ubraną kobietę, która jedynie na sekundę oderwała wzrok od komórki i uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie.

- Gdzie jedziemy? - Spytał, gdy pojazd ruszył. Ona jedynie uśmiechnęła się i na chwilę skupiła na nim swój wzrok.

- Nie mogę powiedzieć, Gregory - szepnęła. - Ty też nie możesz.

Lestrade jęknął, gdy zasłoniła mu oczy przepaską.

- Mój szef przeprasza za wszelkie niedogodności - dodała.

Inspektor zdusił przekleństwo. Niech cholera weźmie wszystkich Holmesów na świecie.

* * *

Mycroft zaciskał mocno usta, patrząc na zdjęcia, które kilka godzin wcześniej dostarczyli mu jego ludzie. Mieszkanie Jima Emersona, Moriarty'ego czy jakkolwiek się nazywał. Zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się uważnie fotografiom zrobionym w sypialni. Na sam ich widok czuł, że podnosi mu się ciśnienie i niemal czuł zalewającą go falę obrzydzenia. Jak zwykle otrzymał dokładne zbliżenie na każdy kawałek ściany, wszystkie podejrzane rzeczy. Jednak tym razem było to dużo bardziej nieprzyjemne niż zwykle. Obiecał Sherlockowi, że pokaże mu wszystko, co zdobędzie, ale przecież nie musiał mu wszystkiego dawać od razu, a to na pewno mogło poczekać.

Schował zdjęcia do szuflady, gdy tylko ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

- Proszę – zawołał, przybierając swoją najbardziej profesjonalną minę. - Ach, Inspektor Lestrade, mam nadzieję, że podróż przebiegła bez zakłóceń. Proszę usiąść – wskazał fotel.

- Wszystko chyba było w najlepszym porządku, panie Holmes. Łącznie z zasłoniętymi oczami, bo jak sądzę to stała część wypraw z pana ludźmi.

- Zazwyczaj. Chciałem się z panem spotkać w sprawie mojego brata.

Inspektor spiął się, zatrzymując się zaraz przy fotelu.

- Bardzo mi przykro, ale nie mamy jeszcze jakichkolwiek poszlak. Gdy tylko dowiemy się gdzie jest, dam panu znać.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Doskonale wiem, gdzie mój brat przebywa i wiem, że jest bezpieczny – uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując Lestrade przed wypowiedzeniem czegokolwiek. Słowa były zbędne, jego twarz mówiła wszystko. - On i doktor Watson są bezpieczni, dopóki tylko ja i zaufani mi ludzie, wiedzą gdzie się znajdują. Muszą na kilka miesięcy ukryć się przed człowiekiem, którego nazwisko już pan na pewno słyszał – Moriarty. Niestety oznacza to, że nikomu nie mogę zdradzić miejsca ich pobytu, ale muszę też prosić pana, jako funkcjonariusza policji, o ograniczenie pola poszukiwań jak bardzo się da. Obawiam się, że moja ingerencja mogłaby za bardzo zwrócić uwagę niewłaściwych ludzi, także tych w policji. W międzyczasie radziłbym zająć się sprawą Moriarty'ego. Może pan ogłosić, że to on jest zamieszany w wybuch na basenie i zaginięcie mojego brata oraz Johna Watsona.

Widząc niedowierzanie na twarzy policjanta poczuł satysfakcję. Nigdy nie powiedziałby tego na głos, ale uwielbiam zaskakiwać informacjami ludzi prostszych od siebie.

- Liczę na owocną współpracę, Inspektorze – dodał, gdy sekretarka postawiła na biurku dwie filiżanki z kawą. - A teraz czekam na pańskie pytania.

* * *

Sarah wysiadła z taksówki, otulając się mocniej płaszczem. Pojazd odjechał z piskiem opon, pozostawiając ją na zaniedbanej ulicy. Rozejrzała się uważnie, szukając wzrokiem baru, w którym miała znajdować się siostra Johna. Przynajmniej jej sąsiadka twierdziła, że zawsze tu bywała. Dopiero po kilku minutach, w jednej z bocznych, śmierdzących moczem alejek odnalazła suterenę, której szukała. Zasłoniła twarz schodząc po schodach.

Harry Watson nie była zniewieściałą wersją swojego brata. Nie nosiła sweterków, nie miała krótkich włosów i nie lubiła zastrzyków adrenaliny. Nie przypominała go zbyt mocno z twarzy – miała więcej genów matki, była od niego wyższa, ale i chudsza. Jedyne co ich łączyło i dzięki czemu każdy mógł stwierdzić, że byli rodzeństwem to włosy. Kolor z jednej strony dość pospolity, ale w chwili, gdy wszyscy farbowali włosy, wyróżniał się w tłumie. Nawet w słabo oświetlonym barze.

Sarah wzięła głęboki oddech, zaciskając palce na torebce. John nie mówił zbyt dużo o swojej siostrze i do niedawna wiedziała jedynie, że ją ma. Co prawda nie wspominał jakie łączą ich relacje, ale nie trzeba było być geniuszem, by domyślić się, że z jakiegoś powodu prawie się nie kontaktują.

- Harry Watson? - Spytała cicho, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu kobiety, która skupiła na niej niewyspany wzrok. Jeszcze nie wytrzeźwiała po minionej nocy. Usiadła ostrożnie obok niej. - Sarah Sawyer, jestem... znajomą Johna.

Zamrugała ze zdziwieniem gdy Harry uśmiechnęła się figlarnie.

- Chodzi o niego... On zaginął – szepnęła cicho. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu, gdy radosna twarz, w której można było dojrzeć coś z Johna, stała się przerażona. - Tak mi przykro, wczoraj coś się stało, miał do mnie przyjść... I się nie pojawił!

Załkała, przytulając siedzącą przed nią kobietę.

* * *

_Korytarz był długi. Szedł powoli, opierając się o ścianę. Czuł zapach krwi, piachu i strachu. Nie był w Afganistanie. Tego był pewien, tak jak tego, że znajdował się na basenie. W powietrzu pojawiła się woń chloru. Jak mogło być suche i mokre jednocześnie? Płuca zdawały się palić żywym ogniem. Chciał się zatrzymać, zawrócić. Naprawdę chciał, ale nogi odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. Wciąż przesuwał się do przodu. Gdy spróbował się odwrócić jedynie znieruchomiał, samemu sobie przystawiając pistolet do głowy. Skąd go miał? Tutaj? Na basenie? Kto chodzi z pistoletem na basen? Kto przystawia go sobie do skroni?_

_Krok do przodu. Kolejny. Zimna lufa pistoletu już nie dotykała skroni, ręka zwisała bezwładnie._

_W końcu się zatrzymał. Przed sobą miał drzwi. Zwyczajne, aluminiowe drzwi, które można było spotkać niemal wszędzie. W każdym magazynie, często w sklepach, nieraz w blokach. Łatwe do wyważenia, otwarcia, wyjęcia z zawiasów. Nie chciał przez nie przechodzić, ale oczywiście popchnął je i zrobi krok do przodu._

_I naprawdę bardzo, ale to bardzo chciałby się wycofać. Chciałby, ale nie może. Jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie chciał uciec. I jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie chciał przeć do przodu. Przeć i strzelać. Żałował, że nie może krzyknąć. Nie wiedział czemu nie może. Dygotał, chyba po policzkach płynęły mu łzy, ale nie był tego pewien._

_W słabym świetle mógł dojrzeć sylwetki dwóch mężczyzn. Obu rozpoznawał bez problemu._

_Pierwszy siedział na ziemi, oparty o nogi drugiego. Ubrany w czarny garnitur. Z lekkimi worami pod przymkniętymi oczami i zarostem. Jego kolana krwawiły. Błogi uśmiech rozjaśniał twarz człowieka, który nie dosypiał. Nucił coś. Brzmiało to jak dwie połączone ze sobą melodie, które doskonale znał. To było chore, nie można było nucić dwóch rzeczy na raz. Jakimś cudem był w stanie to osiągnąć. Jego stan psychiczny dawał mu całkowite przyzwolenie na mieszanie dwóch, tak skrajnie różnych melodii. Dźwięki marszu pogrzebno-weselnego wypełniały pomieszczenie._

_Mężczyzna, o nienaturalnie bladej cerze, zbyt chudy skuty kajdankami, które ktoś powiesił na haku rzeźniczym. Krew, która znajdowała się na ziemi na pewno nie należała do jakiejś zarżniętej wcześniej świni. Chociaż ktoś potraktował go gorzej niż zwierze. Wyglądał jak bezwładny worek mięśni. Skóra pełna była nacięć i sińców._

_Głęboki, słaby oddech. Pragnął uciec, strzelić, krzyknąć, płakać._

_- Sherlock... Sherlock, najdroższy – czuły głos siedzącego mężczyzny nie pasował do psychopatycznego uśmiechu, który zagościł na jego twarzy. - Spójrz tylko kto do nas dołączył! - Zawołał śpiewnie. - Nasz oczekiwany gość! - Wysoki pisk ranił uszy, jednak śmiech w który się zmienił był dużo gorszy. - Tak bardzo na niego czekałeś, prawda kochanie? Wołałeś go i błagałeś, żeby przyszedł. Płakałeś i prosiłeś, Bóg wie kogo! - Radosny świergot łączył się ze spojrzeniem pełnym nienawiści. - Chciałeś, żeby nam przeszkodził w naszej intymnej chwili... - Wymruczał słodko, ocierając głową o nogę rannego. - Gdy w końcu byliśmy tylko we dwójkę – niski warkot i odsłonięte zęby sprawiały, że ubrany elegancko mężczyzna wyglądał jak zwierze. - John! John! John! Przyjdź! Pomóż mi! John mnie uratuje! - Krzyczał, przedrzeźniając głos wiszącego przy nim mężczyzny. - Żałosne – szepnął lodowato._

_Sherlock podniósł głowę._

_Obraz, który ukazał się jego oczom przyprawił go o mdłości. Twarz Holmesa była spuchnięta, ubrudzona krwią, która lała się z złamanego nosa._

_Poczuł intensywny odór osocza, potu i ropiejących ran._

_- John – głos Sherlocka był bardzo słaby, jakby oddalony. - John... Gdzie – chwila na złapanie oddechu. Oddech był świszczący. Coś było nie tak z płucami. - Gdzie byłeś? Czekałem... Wołałem... Gdzie byłeś, John? - Zamglone spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu nie było najgorsze. Dużo gorsze były łzy spływające po bladej twarzy._

_To nie tak, nie wiedział, że przyjaciel tu był... Gdyby tylko wiedział zjawiłby się zanim zaczęło się to piekło._

_- Płakałem... I... Błagałem... John... Chciałem, żebyś przyszedł... I strzelił... Tak jak wtedy zabiłeś... taksówkarza... Pamiętasz? Czemu... Teraz nie – urwał, zaczął kaszleć. John skrzywił się widząc krew spływającą po ustach mężczyzny._

_Nie zamierzał go zawieść. To nigdy nie było jego intencją. Wolałby wisieć tu razem z nim, albo zamiast niego._

_- Czemu teraz mnie nie uratowałeś, John? - Głos stał się lodowaty i silny._

_Czuł, że dygocze na całym ciele, czuł spływające po twarzy łzy, ale wciąż nie mógł niczego zrobić. Pragnął strzelić w łeb Moriarty'ego, a później podbiec do Sherlocka rozkuć go i przepraszać. Błagać o wybaczenie, bo go zawiódł, rozczarował._

_Jim wstał, uśmiechając się błogo. John chciał go uderzyć, ale nie mógł. Mężczyzna podszedł do niego tanecznym krokiem. Jakim cudem w ogóle mógł iść z tymi ranami?_

_- Sherlock, spójrz co robi twój drogi piesek – zawołał śpiewnie, uśmiechając się szeroko. Przestępca doradczy chwycił ramię Johna i bez problemu podniósł je do góry. Te, w którym trzymał broń. Delikatnie, niemal pieszczotliwie dotknął jego dłoni._

_Lekarza zalała fala obrzydzenia._

_- John. Proszę, nie... - Oczy Sherlocka były przepełnione strachem. Trząsł się i miotał, chcąc się wyrwać._

_Nie chciał tego robić, ale w tej chwili był niczym więcej niż kukiełką w rękach psychopaty._

_- John! Nie! Proszę! Tylko nie ty! Nie rób tego!_

_Holmes zdawał się nie zauważać Moriarty'ego, który sterował jego ręką. Widział tylko Johna, który celował w niego, którego palce były coraz bliżej spustu._

_- Bum! - Przestępca doradczy pisnął, zmuszając palce Johna do naciśnięcia spustu._

_Kula trafiła prosto w serce. Detektyw krzyczał, łzy szybciej spływały po jego twarzy._

_- John..._

_- Mówiłem ci, Sherlock. Spalę cię... Spalę cię razem z sercem – niski lodowaty szept jakimś cudem był głośniejszy od krzyku Holmesa._

* * *

John usiadł oddychając ciężko. Wciąż słyszał w głowie głos Moriarty'ego i niemal widział przed oczami jego uśmiechniętą twarz. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, starając się odzyskać kontrolę nad oddechem. Musi się uspokoić. Co noc śnił ten sam koszmar, w którym prawi nic się nie różniło. Wmawiał sobie, że się przyzwyczai i przestanie zwracać na niego uwagę, ale wiedział, że to tak nie działa.

Był zmęczony, niemal tydzień siedział zamknięty w mieszkaniu, z którego nie mógł nawet wystawić nosa. Większość czasu spędzał oglądając telewizję, seriale na DVD – nigdy nie sądził, że którykolwiek z Holmesów może kolekcjonować seriale. Sporo korzystał z komputera – miło ze strony Mycrofta, że załatwił im po laptopie, szkoda że ktoś i tak najbardziej lubił korzystać nie z swojego. Starał się też rozmawiać z Sherlockiem, co stało się naprawdę ciężkie. Holmes przez większość czasu albo leżał w bezruchu albo krążył po mieszkaniu, mamrocząc pod nosem. I zazwyczaj palił. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem Sherlockowi udało się namówić brata, żeby załatwił mu papierosy.

Fakt, że jego przyjaciel niemal nie pił, a prawie na pewno nie jadł i nie spał w przeciągu ostatnich dni był chyba jedną z najbardziej niepokojących rzeczy w tym całym cyrku. Martwił się o niego, czasem starając się podsunąć mu pod nos choćby kanapkę. Jednak Holmes albo je ignorował, albo warczał na niego, że ma się nie zachowywać jakby był jego bratem. Zachowywał się jak student, wierzący że może wyżyć na kawie, herbacie i papierosach. W przeciągu pięciu ostatnich dni, Sherlock pięć razy wszedł do łazienki w chwili, gdy John brał prysznic, tylko po to żeby zapalić i nie mówić do powietrza. Zamykanie drzwi na zamek niczego nie dawało.

Wyszedł z pokoju, wciągając przez głowę koszulkę. Zerknął w stronę przedpokoju i natychmiast zatrzymał się w półkroku. Westchnął ciężko, rozcierając skronie. Znowu to...

Sherlock stał w przedpokoju. John nie wiedział ile razy zastawał tak przyjaciela – przestał liczyć przy trzecim razie, czyli drugiego dnia.

- Sherlock – szepnął zmartwiony. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Westchnął ciężko, rozcierając skronie. - Sherlock, odejdź od drzwi i tak nie możesz wyjść.

- Wiem!

Głos Holmesa wciąż brzmiał stanowczo, jednak coraz bardziej słychać było w nim zmęczenie.

- Doskonale wiem, że nie mogę wyjść! Wiem, że muszę tu siedzieć i czekać aż mój brat łaskawie mi coś powie! On coś wie, John! - Krzyknął, odwracając się szybko.

Lekarz przez chwilę był niemal pewien, że Sherlock minie go szybko, wciąż złorzecząc, tak jak robił to zazwyczaj. Tym razem było inaczej. Detektyw zatrzymał się, przykładając palce do skroni. Po chwili odchrząknął znacząco i minął Johna, oczywiście złorzecząc.

- Sherlock... - Watson poszedł za przyjacielem. - Dobrze się czujesz?

- Kto? Ja? Bosko, w życiu nie czułem się lepiej, John – odparował szybko. - Oczywiście, że nie czuję się dobrze! Jestem wściekły! Mój głupi brat coś przede mną ukrywa! Ma jakieś informacje, o których mi nie informuje, chociaż obiecał, że będzie to robić! I co? Nic! Wciąż niczego nie dostałem!

Watson popchnął przyjaciela na kanapę, jednak ten natychmiast poderwał się na równe nogi.

- Skąd ta pewność? Może naprawdę niczego nie ma! - Westchnął, patrząc na bladego jak ściana Sherlocka, który wyglądał jakby z frustracji zaraz miał zacząć obgryzać paznokcie. - Pamiętaj, że Moriarty świetnie się ukrywa...

Detektyw jęknął z frustrowany, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. John zmarszczył brwi z zaniepokojeniem, gdy zauważył, że jego ręce drżą.

- Sherlock, powinieneś coś zjeść, wyglądasz okropnie – ujął rękę przyjaciela – Chodź, zjesz coś, napijesz się i pójdziesz spać. Później postaramy się rozgryźć, czy twój brat coś przed tobą ukrywa, dobrze? Będzie ci się lepiej myślało, gdy odpoczniesz.

- Bzdura! - Warknął Holmes, starając się wyrwać rękę z uścisku. - Mógłbyś mnie tak mocno nie trzymać? - Szepnął cicho, nieco słabo. - Albo lepiej po prostu mnie puść.

John zamrugał zaskoczony, nie zaciskał dłoni zbyt mocno. Przyjrzał się twarzy mężczyzny i dopiero teraz dojrzał nieco nieprzytomne spojrzenie i kilka kropelek potu.

- Sherlock...

W ostatnim momencie złapał Holmesa, który runął do przodu jak kłoda.

- Niech to jasna cholera weźmie – warknął.

* * *

Sherlock jęknął, czuł się jakby jakiś siedmiolatek uznał, że uczenie się gry na perkusji wewnątrz jego czaszki było arcy-genialnym pomysłem. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że na jego czole leży coś mokrego. Chciał spróbować to zdjąć, jednak w tym samym momencie odkrył, że coś jest przyczepione do jego lewej ręki.

- No proszę, nasza śpiąca królewna się obudziła – usłyszał obok siebie ironiczny głos Johna.

Niechętnie otworzył oczy, by po chwili spojrzeć z irytacją na siedzącego na ustawionym przy łóżku krześle, przyjaciela. Obok niego stał stojak, z powieszoną na nim kroplówką, podłączona do jego lewego ramienia.

- Co... do cholery?

- Naprawdę musiałeś być w złym stanie, skoro nie pamiętasz... Twój organizm był wycieńczony brakiem snu i jedzenia – odparł cicho. - Zasłabłeś, spałeś dwa dni – dodał.

Jęknął, zasłaniając oczy. Tylko tego brakowało, teraz John na pewno nie da mu spokoju. Zaraz się zacznie.

- Sherlock – John jak na zawołanie odezwał się ponownie – albo zaczniesz jeść, albo dopóki stąd nie wyjdziemy będziesz chodził z kroplówką. Co wybierasz? Ostrzegam, że jeżeli wybierzesz to drugie, czeka cię długi i mozolny proces aktywowania twojego układu pokarmowego. Więc?

Bez dedukcji wiedział, że John jest wściekły.

- Nic mi nie jest – mruknął cicho, siadając. - Teraz jestem w pełni sił, więc nie potrzebuję...

Nie krzyknął, gdy John przygwoździł go do łóżka. Nie spodziewał się tego, ale nie było ku temu powodów. Kto jak kto, ale Watson na pewno nie zrobiłby mu krzywdy.

- Potrzebujesz! Potrzebujesz odpoczynku, jedzenia, snu! Sherlock, jesteś człowiekiem do jasnej cholery! Masz swój limit i właśnie go przekroczyłeś! Jasne! Pewnie zrobiłeś to już nie raz i zawsze wychodziłeś z tego bez większego szwanku, tylko nie pomyślałeś o tym, że to złe, bo może nikt ci o tym nie powiedział! - Warknął. - Więc ja ci to mówię, jako twój przyjaciel, kretynie! Jesteś człowiekiem, masz swój limit, musisz o siebie dbać! Może o tym nie wiesz, ale gdy tracisz przytomność na czyiś oczach, to ludzie się o ciebie martwią! Nie wiem czy nikt nie nauczył cię o siebie dbać, czy nikt się tobą nie zajmował, ale... Sherlock, do cholery! Wiesz ile nerwów mnie to kosztowało? Przez chwilę bałem się, że będę musiał się tłumaczyć twojemu bratu z trupa w pokoju! Pomyślałeś... - urwał, jakby dopiero w tej chwili zorientował się, że krzyczy.

Sherlock w milczeniu przysłuchiwał się słowom Johna. Odetchnął, gdy ten odsunął się i oparł o oparcie krzesła, uwalniając tym samym detektywa. Nawet na chwilę nie spuszczał wzroku z przyjaciela, który wbijał wzrok w podłogę.

- Nie chciałem krzyczeć... Jestem kłębkiem nerwów.

- Siedziałeś tutaj cały czas?

Przyglądał się Johnowi, którego twarz skrzywiła się na kilka sekund, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że to nieprzyjemny temat. Sherlock nie potrzebował potwierdzenia.

- Myślałem, że takie rzeczy robią dla siebie tylko zakochani – prychnął.

Zamrugał zaskoczony, gdy lekarz uśmiechnął się smutnie.

- Nie tylko – odparł cicho John. - Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, wiesz?

- To co? - Zaczął drwiąco. - Wymagasz, żebym zrobił kiedyś dla ciebie coś takiego? Nie odstępował twojego łóżka przez dwa dni?

Śmiech Johna zaskoczył go. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji.

- Nie, Sherlock. Nigdy nie będę wymagał od ciebie takiego poświęcenia. Nie jestem głupi.

Holmes odwrócił wzrok, mocno zaciskając usta. Słowa Johna były... nieprzyjemne. I trochę zabolały. Czy John naprawdę tak myślał? A raczej, czy miał rację. Zacisnął dłonie na pościeli.

Pokój wypełniła niezręczna cisza.

- Jestem w paskudnym nastroju, nie wiem co mówię.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo, myśląc że John doskonale wiedział co mówił. Tylko nie sądził, że jego słowa mogą wywołać jakikolwiek efekt. Odchrząknął cicho.

- Dobra, będę jadł jeden posiłek dziennie, zadowolony? - Westchnął, siadając powoli. Zakręciło mu się lekko w głowie. - Tylko przestań ględzić i obwiniać się za wszystkie boleści tego świata!

Spojrzał wyzywająco na Johna, który przez chwilę patrzył na niego z niego z niedowierzaniem, jednak w końcu uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Dobra – odparł lekarz. - Zacznijmy od razu, co ty na to? - Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, gdy Watson wstał. - W lodówce jest obiad...

- Uwielbiasz się nade mną znęcać, prawda? - Spytał, uśmiechając się krzywo.

John nie odpowiedział, jedynie odwzajemnił uśmiech i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

Sherlock oparł się o ścianę, marszcząc brwi. Zastanawiał się ile będą tu siedzieć. Coś mu mówiło, że nie wyjdą stąd zbyt prędko, a jego przyjaciel też chyba był tego świadomy. Sięgnął po leżącą na stoliku nocnym paczkę papierosów, szybko przeliczając w głowie jej zawartość. W opakowaniu pozostały ledwo trzy sztuki, chociaż dwa dni wcześniej było ono pełne. Dopiero teraz poczuł w powietrzu lekką woń nikotyny. Watson był na tyle zdenerwowany, że palił? Naprawdę musiało być z nim źle, skoro nie zauważył tego wcześniej.

Zapalił papierosa.

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że uśmiech, który przed chwilą widział na twarzy przyjaciela, był pierwszy od czasu pierwszej nocy, którą spędzili w tym mieszkaniu.

Wypuścił z ust wąską strużkę dymu.

Ciekawe co mógłby zrobić, żeby John częściej się uśmiechał.


	3. Rozdział 3

John oparł się z jękiem o umywalkę. Głowa bolała go niemiłosiernie i czuł się okropnie. Siedzieli tu półtora miesiąca. I naprawdę miał dość. Czuł się jak w cholernym więzieniu. Albo jak jakiś świadek koronny.

Przemył twarz lodowatą wodą. Zakręciło mu się lekko w głowie. W ustach czuł nieprzyjemny posmak. Powinien porządnie wyszorować zęby. Naprawdę porządnie.

Jeżeli posiedzi tu jeszcze trochę, oszaleje. Nie. Patrząc na to, co się wydarzyło, już oszalał. To wina tego wszystkiego, co działo się przez minione tygodnie.

Sherlock oparł się o framugę, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Intrygujące, doprawdy. Od kilku minut stał i przyglądał się Johnowi, który wykonywał w sypialni serię ćwiczeń Do tej pory doliczył się pięćdziesięciu przysiadów, czterdziestu rozciągnięć i trzydziestu dwóch brzuszków. Ciekawe czy rozsądnym było wykonywanie serii ćwiczeń, gdy ledwo trzy tygodnie wcześniej było się ofiarą pobicia.

- Co robisz? - Powiedział głośno

Watson, który był w połowie wykonywanego ćwiczenia z zaskoczeniem opadł do tyłu, w ostatniej chwili podpierając się na łokciach. Trzydzieści dwa i pół brzuszka. Uśmiechnął się chytrze.

- Ćwiczę. Na co ci to wygląda? - spytał, kładąc się na podłodze.

Holmes zmarszczył lekko brwi, wchodząc do pokoju.

- Nie wiem... Mam nadzieję, że nie przygotowujesz się do obiecanego uderzenia mnie w twarz – usiadł na łóżku. Cichy chichot Johna sprawił, że uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej niż poprzednio.

- Pomyślałem, że dobrze by było utrzymać formę. Wiesz, gdy w końcu stąd wyjdziemy, znowu będziemy biegać za jakimiś wariatami, którzy zagrażają całemu narodowi...

- Sugerujesz, że będziesz pracował dla Mycrofta? - Spojrzał z oburzeniem na przyjaciela.

Przyglądał się Johnowi, który zaczął się cicho śmiać, ocierając pot z czoła. W budowie ciała wciąż można było dojrzeć silniej zarysowane mięśnie, sugerujące życie żołnierskie.

- Nie, nie będę. Tylko ty zdajesz się równie często ratować Kraj i Królową co twój brat.

- Jeżeli tak, to robię to o wiele lepiej – prychnął cicho. - Wiesz, że mógłbyś poprosić Mycofta, żeby załatwił ci bieżnię? Nikt by się nie zdziwił jakby ją kupił, wszyscy zachwalaliby zakup! Też mógłby z niej korzystać!

Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdy John po raz kolejny zaczął się śmiać. Cel osiągnięty.

Holmes zapalił papierosa. Oparł się o chłodną ścianę, przymykając oczy. Wypuścił z ust wąską strużkę dymu. Było cicho... Uniósł powiekę, zerkając na Johna, który podniósł się z podłogi, przecierając pot z czoła i odetchnął ciężko.

- Chryste, to nie na moją formę – lekarz przeciągnął się, kierując się w stronę drzwi. - Mycroft mógłby nas już wypuścić.

Przyjrzał się Johnowi, który zatrzymał się jeszcze w drzwiach. Mięśnie mocniej zarysowane niż dwa miesiące temu. To już tyle? Tyle czasu minęło od dania, gdy Watson zaczął ćwiczyć? Powoli tracił rachubę.

John zniknął w drugim pokoju. Sherlock zacisnął usta na papierosie.

John wciągnął przez głową czarną koszulkę, by po chwili spojrzeć krytycznie w wmontowane w drzwi szafy lustro. Jego cześć ubrań była stanowczo w zbyt wojskowym stylu. Westchnął cicho, rozcierając skronie. Powinien spróbować wykłócać się o to z Mycroftem, ale podejrzewał, że byłoby to równie bezcelowe jak wymiany zdań z Sherlockiem. Holmesowie byli uparci jak małe dzieci. Uparci i głupi.

- Czemu jesteś niezadowolony? - Siedzący na krześle detektyw przyglądał mu się uważnie, marszcząc lekko brwi. - Nie lubisz ubrań, które przypominają ci o Afganistanie - westchnął cicho. To nie było pytanie. - Przypomina ci o krwi, wszystkich ludziach, których nie uratowałeś i koszmarach. Skoro o tym mowa...

- Zamknij się - John przerwał mu ostro, odwracając się na pięcie. - Nie rozmawiamy o moich koszmarach!

Spojrzał na Holmesa, który od tygodnia zawsze siedział w pokoju, przyglądając się ćwiczeniom Johna. Kilka razy liczył nawet na głos wykonywane ćwiczenia, jednak gdy poduszka trafiła w jego twarz dość dyplomatycznie z tego zrezygnował. Mimo to od czasu do czasu rzucał jakieś komentarze. Czasem bardzo krępujące, wyjątkowo dwuznaczne, komentarze, których znaczenia najwyraźniej nie pojmował.

Skierował się w stronę drzwi i niemal uśmiechnął się, słysząc za sobą kroki.

- Nie rozumiem czemu nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać! Przecież prędzej czy później się o tym dowiem - prychnięcie Sherlocka towarzyszyło mu, gdy wszedł do kuchni. - Może gdybyś coś powiedział, przestałyby cię męczyć!

John odwrócił się na pięcie, zerkając sceptycznie na przyjaciela. Holmes opierał się o framugę, znudzony, pragnący jakiejkolwiek rozrywki. Siedzieli tu niecały miesiąc, a Sherlock zaczynał robić naprawdę dziwne rzeczy, żeby siebie zająć. To znaczy - dziwne jak na siebie. Dwa dni wcześniej siedział nawet i oglądał z Johnem seriale, niczego nie komentując. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nawet czy przyjaciel nie zasnął. Jedno zerknięcie wystarczyło, aby się upewnić, że nic takiego się nie stało.

- Chodziłem na psychoterapię i moje koszmary nie minęły. Jak sądzisz, jaka jest szansa, że jeśli powiem ci co się stało i o czym śnię coś się zmieni? - Spytał, otwierając lodówkę. - Chcesz śniadanie, czy wolisz zjeść jakiś inny posiłek? - Uśmiechnął się, słysząc za plecami umęczone jęknięcie.

- Udowodniłem już, że jestem lepszy niż twoja terapeutka. To mało?

- Nie rozmawiamy o tym. Nie i koniec – westchnął.

Lodówka wypełniona była niemal wszystkimi potrzebnymi produktami. Mimo to ustalenie co Sherlock miał jeść było naprawdę trudne. Po dwóch dniach udało mu się nawet wywojować coś więcej niż miska płatków. Chociaż musiał przyznać, że zobaczenie przyjaciela, który jeden jedyny raz, jadł płatki śniadaniowe, zaspany i rozczochrany była absolutnie warta zachodu. Wiedział, że to będzie coś, czym będzie mógł go szantażować. Kiedyś. Gdy już stąd wyjdą.

Zmarszczył brwi, rozcierając kark. Trzeciego dnia zorientował się, że jedyny posiłek, który spożywał jego przyjaciel, powinien być jak najbardziej pożywny i z jak największą ilością wartości odżywczych. Przekonanie Sherlocka do zjedzenia porcji jak dla dorosłego, pracującego fizycznie mężczyzny, było naprawdę trudne. Wciąż zastanawiał się jakim cudem udało mu się wygrać tą batalię... Nie tą jedyną. Ciekawe czemu Sherlock był taki miły...

Wyprostował się szybko. Przełknął ślinę, powoli wyglądając zza drzwi. Holmes siedział na wysokim barowym krześle, opierając podbródek o blat wysepki. Znudzony kręcił nosem, marszczył brwi i wyraźnie coś knuł. O czymś myślał... Nagle skupił wzrok na Johnie i uśmiechnął się lekko.

- To co mi zrobisz?

- Jeszcze nie wiem – zaśmiał się nerwowo, wycofując się za drzwi.

Sherlock był miły. Podejrzanie miły. Zbyt miły. Oczywiście, byli przyjaciółmi, ale... Ostatnio co chwilę się do niego uśmiechał i żartował z nim, albo...

- Nieźle gotujesz, wiec powinno być dobre.

Komplementował...

John oparł czoło o jedną z półek, starając się ukryć nerwowy śmiech. Nie, to jego własna paranoja, to niemożliwe, żeby Sherlock... Był w nim... Nie, nie. Po prostu był absurdalnie miły, jak dla nikogo innego. Tak, to wszystko. Ludzie w zamknięciu robili w końcu różne dziwne rzeczy! Może powinien mu przypomnieć, że na zewnątrz czeka na niego Sarah?

- Co jest takie zabawne?

Chryste, śmiał się!

Wziął głęboki oddech po czym odchrząknął głośno.

- Nie, nie. Zastanawiam się po prostu czy Sarah wciąż na mnie czeka! Wiesz, byliśmy razem dość krótko – wyjął z lodówki mleko. Płatki. Płatki były idealną opcją na nerwowe śniadanie. - Nie miałbym jej za złe, gdyby mnie nie szukała. Będę musiał na nowo znaleźć pracę...

- Płatki? Myślałem, że nie mogę ich jeść, bo nie są zbyt odżywcze.

John oparł się o blat, uśmiechając się nerwowo.

- Więc zjesz dzisiaj dwa posiłki, co ty na to?

W kuchni zapadła chwila ciszy. Sherlock wydawał się być lekko zagubiony.

Uspokój się, to twoja własna paranoja.

- Jasne, mogę zjeść dwa posiłki.

John parsknął nerwowym śmiechem, siadając na krześle.

- Lubisz mnie? - Spytał, nasypując płatków śniadaniowych do miski. Zbyt szybko zalał je mlekiem rozlewając połowę płynu wokół naczynia. - Lubisz mnie, prawda? Oczywiście, że mnie lubisz . Proszę, śniadanie!

- John... - W oczach Sherlocka pojawiło się wyraźne zmieszanie. - Dobrze się czujesz? Dziwnie się zachowujesz... I oczywiście, że cię lubię. Jesteś moim przyjacielem...

Watson przełknął ślinę, siadając na krześle. Rozejrzał się nerwowo. Przez chwilę czuł się jakby byli obserwowani. Paranoja spowodowana mieszkaniem z dwoma Holmesami.

- Tylko przyjacielem, prawda?

Sherlock akurat zaczynał jeść i zatrzymał rękę w powietrzu.

- John – odchrząknął głośno, odkładając łyżkę. Złączył dłonie, odwracając wzrok. - Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z twojego biseksualizmu – nie rób takiej miny, to nie żadna tajemnica – urwał na chwilę, zbierając myśli.

Zastanawiał się jak wyglądała jego twarz, gdy detektyw rzucił komentarz o jego orientacji. Nie powinien być zaskoczony a jednak był.

- To bardzo mi schlebia, ale... Nie jestem zainteresowany...

- Co? Nie! - Przerwał Sherlockowi. Odchylił się lekko. - Nie jestem... Ty też nie? - Spytał, mrużąc oczy.

- Dobry Boże, nie – Holmes skrzywił się nieznacznie. - Bez urazy, ale... Nie. W ogóle skąd ten pomysł?

John zaśmiał się nerwowo, rozcierając kark. Teraz jego pomysł naprawdę wydał się idiotyczny.

- Wiesz... Myślałem, że jesteś taki, miły bo...

- Mogę być po prostu miły, jesteś moim przyjacielem – Holmes przewrócił oczami z irytacja. - Czemu wszyscy myślą, że nie mogę być miły?

- Może dlatego, że zazwyczaj nie jesteś uprzejmy dla kogokolwiek i raczej pokazujesz swoją gorszą stronę – zauważył, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, krzyżując ręce. John wiedział, że coś w jego wypowiedzi nie przypadło do gustu detektywowi.

- Nie mam lepszej strony, którą mógłbym pokazać – mruknął oschle Holmes.

Niemal zaśmiał się słysząc tą odpowiedź. Naprawdę?

- Masz – uśmiechnął się szeroko. Pokręcił głową. - Zresztą, nie ważne. Masz może fajki?

- Nie mam lepszej strony, mogę być miły dla ciebie, w ramach bycia niemiłym dla całego świata – odparł Sherlock, po czym z irytacją wcisnął do ust łyżkę. - To nie tak, że dużo ludzi jest, którzy są mili dla mnie. Temat zakończony – dodał, zanim jeszcze przełknął jedzenie. - Mam fajki i jak chcesz możemy zapalić razem. Sypialnia mojego brata?

John zaśmiał się cicho.

- Wiesz, że to go wkurza...

- Denerwowanie mojego brata... - Sherlock wstał szybko, biorąc do ręki miskę. - To główna rozrywka w tej cholernej klatce. – uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Idziesz?

Lekarz szybko poszedł za przyjacielem.

- Wracając do tematu – zaczął ostrożnie. - Dobrze, że nie jesteś... wiesz...

- Po co w ogóle do niego wracamy? - Holmes westchnął ciężko. - Dobrze, że ty nie jesteś... - Odparł, otwierając drzwi do sypialni Mycrofta.

- Dobrze, że nie jesteśmy.

Obaj zaśmiali się nerwowo.

- Bylibyśmy okropną... - Zaczął John, uchylając okno. Jedyny kontakt z powietrzem i światem jaki mieli. Westchnął ciężko, gdy zorientował się, że na zewnątrz praktycznie nie wieje.

- Straszną! - Zgodził się Sherlock, rozsiadając się obok niego. Odstawił miskę na ziemię i wygrzebał z kieszeni spodni paczkę papierosów.

John z uśmiechem poczęstował się jednym papierosem i wcisnął między zęby, czekając, aż Holmes odpali swojego. Chciał odebrać od niego zapalniczkę, jednak detektyw bez słowa po prostu zapalił papierosa lekarza.

- Wiesz co? - Sherlock oparł się o ścianę, wypuszczając z ust stróżkę dymu. - Bylibyśmy tymi, których nikt nie chce na przyjęciach...

- Nie... - John pokręcił głową. - Bylibyśmy jak stare małżeństwo, które co chwilę się kłóci i porozumiewa bez słów...

Obaj zamilkli. John zorientował się, że temat ich rozmowy był po prostu... Cóż, dziwny. Tak jakby to w ogóle rozważali. Biorąc pod uwagę jak często brano ich za parę, aż dziw że rozmowa ta nie wypłynęła przed spotkaniem z Moriartym. Może dlatego, że nie było czasu? Prawie nie mieli czasu wolnego, wciąż pojawiały się mniejsze i większe sprawy, Sherlock stale eksperymentował, albo narzekał na nudę, John zajmował się pracą, albo spotykał się z Sarą.

Rozejrzał się uważnie. Pokój był duży, większy od tego, który dzielił z Sherlockiem. Okna wciąż były zasłonięte, przez co w pomieszczeniu panował przyjemny, niemal intymny, półmrok. Pośrodku jednej ze ścian stało duże łóżko, idealne zaścielone. Wyglądało jak z ekspozycji sklepowej. Na szczęście pozostała część sypialni wyglądała już bardziej... ludzko. Cóż, na pewno nie była to zasługa Mycrofta.

- Musimy przeszukać ten pokój – Sherlock odezwał się niespodziewanie. John spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. - Mój głupi brat musi mieć tu jakieś dokumenty związane z Moriartym! Nie, to głupie. Na pewno nie trzyma ich w domu, za duże ryzyko – przygryzł paznokieć. - Czemu niczego mi nie mówi? Przecież nie wyjdę stąd zaraz po otrzymaniu informacji, które mnie zainteresują!

Zaśmiał się cicho.

- Chyba właśnie tego się obawia, wiesz? Mycroft chce cię chronić... I masz rację, nie wyjdziesz – uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Bo jeżeli zrobisz chociaż krok w stronę drzwi, obezwładnię cię i zaciągnę do sypialni.

Holmes spojrzał na niego krytycznie.

- John, wydawało mi się, że ustaliliśmy już dzisiaj, że bylibyśmy okropną parą. Nie zaczynaj znowu!

Watson pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

Przez okno wpadało popołudniowe majowe słońce. Promienie oświetlały całe pomieszczenie, padając pod coraz mniejszym kątem na zawalone papierami biurko. Na małym kawałku wolnego miejsca stała taca z filiżankami i dzbankiem, z którego można było wyczuć intensywną woń herbaty.

Mycroft niemal westchnął tęsknie, zerkając na stojące przy nim naczynie. W przeciągu ostatniego miesiąca nie miał szans na chwilę odprężenia. Pokręcił głową, przeglądając kolejne akta, człowieka Moriarty'ego, którego udało się złapać niedaleko apartamentowca zamieszkiwanego przez Holmesa. Który to już w tym tygodniu? Drugi? Nie, trzeci. Wnioski można było wywnioskować aż zbyt łatwo. Moriarty doskonale wiedział, gdzie znajduje się jego wróg. Oczywiście Mycroft zdawał sobie sprawę, że ukrycie go w własnym domu nie jest najlepszą możliwą kryjówką, ale wolał mieć swojego niesfornego brata pod nosem, niż wysyłać ich za granicę, gdzie mógłby liczyć tylko na mętne raporty swoich ludzi. I otrzymana ochrona nie mogłaby być aż tak duża jak na miejscu. Zawsze mógł poprosić Królową o... przechowanie Sherlocka, ale miał na celu tylko dobro państwa, a nie jego rozpad.

Odchylił się w fotelu, sięgając po inną teczkę. Zdjęcia mieszkania Jamesa „Emmersona", pracownika Barts. Moriarty. Jaki niepokojący człowiek. Mycroft nie lubił, gdy ktoś niepożądany zbliżał się do jego brata. Dlatego odbył w styczniu małą pogadankę z Johnem. Oczywiście, był nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do Sherlocka, jednak robił to dla chwil właśnie takich jak ta. Chciał ustrzec swojego małego braciszka przed psychopatami, których mieszkanie wygląda – poprawka, wyglądało – tak a nie inaczej. Przerażające, nawet dla niego. Dobrze, że szybko udało mu się sprawdzić tamto miejsce. Moriarty był mądry, na wszelki wypadek wysadzając budynek w powietrze. Ukrył wszystkie ewentualne dowody, których wcześniej nie udało im się sprawdzić. I tak nie było ich tam zbyt dużo. Nie, Mycroft miał do czynienia z bardzo inteligentnym i niebezpiecznym człowiekiem, który wie co robić, gdy wpada w kłopoty. Chociaż wcześniej chyba trochę się zapomniał.

James Moriarty był naprawdę inteligentny. Bez wątpienia był godnym przeciwnikiem i dla niego i dla Sherlocka. Westchnął cicho, kręcąc głową. Z jakiś względów przestępca nie był zainteresowany konfrontacją z jego ludźmi, zdawał się interesować jedynie Sherlockiem. Gdyby było inaczej już dawno zorganizowałby szturm na apartamentowiec, albo wysadziłby go w powietrze. Bał się szumu i zamieszania? Wiedział, że taki ruch nawet dla niego skończyłby się tragicznie? Nie, był inteligentny. Potrafiłby uciec, schować się, a na rozprawy rzucić jedynie swoiste mięso armatnie. Tak jak teraz. W chwili, gdy Moriarty doskonale wiedział gdzie przebywa jego cel, Mycroft nie miał pojęcia, gdzie szukać jego. Sprawdził niemal każdy kawałek Wielkiej Brytanii, Irlandię, wysłał kilku agentów do Kanady i Australii. Nic. Infiltracja innych krajów będzie dużo cięższa. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, to niesamowite jak trudno znaleźć jednego psychopatę z przestrzelonym kolanem.

Słysząc pukanie do drzwi oderwał wzrok od papierów, na widok stojącej w progu Anthei pozwolił sobie na ledwo zauważalny uśmiech. Jednak kilka sekund później jego twarz ponownie wykrzywiło niezadowolenie - wystarczyło dojrzeć teczki, które niosła pod pachą. Westchnął głośno, zapraszając ją skinieniem do środka.

- Co tym razem? - Spytał, gdy zamknęła drzwi. - Odkryliśmy jakiś biznes Moriarty'ego, który trzeba sprawdzić? Jakieś nowe podejrzenie co do tego, gdzie przebywa? Inne mieszkanie, wypełnione podejrzanymi zdjęciami?

- Nie tym razem - uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, kładąc przed nim materiały. Od razu rozpoznał rzeczy rządowe. - Państwo się o pana upomina, sir - szepnęła, nalewając herbaty do dwóch filiżanek. - Ktoś uprzejmie przypomina, że pańskim głównym obowiązkiem jest zajęcie się krajem - położyła prawą rękę na jego ramieniu.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo, upijając łyk herbaty. Dobra, indyjska, z zeszłorocznych zbiorów. Prezent wielkanocny od premiera. Odstawił filiżankę, by móc położyć dłoń na znajdującej się na jego ramieniu ręce. Przejechał palcem po cienkiej obrączce, przerzucając kartki w teczce.

- Wiesz, że wszyscy myślą, że jesteś panią Holmes?

Nie musiał na nią patrzeć, by wiedzieć że uśmiechała się delikatnie.

- Słyszałam coś na ten temat. Otrzymałam też kilka gratulacji, nie wiem jak pan. Ostatnią chyba od premiera. Nie przeszkadza mi to, w końcu jestem poślubiona państwu - zaczęła przesuwać palcami po jego ramieniu. - To w zasadzie to samo, co bycie pana żoną, sir.

Spojrzał na nią krzywo, wzdychając ciężko.

- Mam nadzieję, że to nie to samo - mruknął cicho, upijając łyk herbaty. Zacisnął place na jej dłoni. - Poprawiłaś premiera? - Odpowiedź nie padła, co Mycroft słusznie uznał za zaprzeczenie. - Poprawiłaś kogokolwiek?

Z ust Anthei wyrwał się jedynie krótki chichot.

- Jeżeli wszyscy będą myśleć, że jesteś panią Holmes, to wszyscy będą oczekiwać, że nią zostaniesz, gdy już się zorientują, że nie jesteśmy małżeństwem. To byłoby dość niebezpieczne.

- Sir - czuł, jak pochyla się nad nim. - Gdybym nie była świadoma niebezpieczeństwa, nie byłoby mnie tutaj - szepnęła, składając pocałunek na jego policzku. - I zanim cokolwiek powiesz, nie zgadzam się na wycofanie z pracy dopóki sprawa Moriarty'ego nie zostanie zakończona.

Skrzywił się nieznacznie. Naprawdę musiała poruszyć teraz temat ich kłótni? Cóż, może to i lepiej, postara się kontynuować rozmowę.

Już miał zacząć mówić, gdy do pomieszczenia weszło trzech agentów. Wszyscy starający się zdusić chichot. Anthea natychmiast cofnęła się o kilka kroków w tył, przybierając swoją najbardziej profesjonalną minę. Mycroft za to spoglądał na pracowników z niezadowoleniem.

- Mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego weszliście bez pukania? Mam nadzieję, że to coś - urwał, gdy jeden z ludzi postawił przed nim laptopa. - Och.

- Kazał nam je pan śledzić, sir - w głosie agenta słychać było powstrzymywane podekscytowanie. - Więc śledziliśmy. To nagranie sprzed dwóch godzin.

- John na pewno nie będzie zadowolony - szepnęła cicho Anthea, która w międzyczasie zdążyła pochylić się nad biurkiem. - Będzie bardzo niezadowolony.

Mycroft przekrzywił lekko głowę, przyglądając się nagraniu.

- Prawie żal mi mojego brata, że będzie musiał go znosić - mruknął cicho, nie odrywając wzroku od monitora. Opamiętał się dopiero w chwili, gdy wyraźnie zirytowana Anthea zatrzasnęła laptopa. Odchrząknął głośno, siadając wygodniej. - Świetna robota - zwrócił się w stronę agentów. - Śledźcie je dalej. I dawajcie znak, co macie.

Cała trójka parsknęła śmiechem.

- Na pewno damy. Wszystko - rzucił jeden z nich, gdy wychodzili z gabinetu.

Mycroft pozostał na miejscu z problemem - co w zasadzie powiedzieć Johnowi.

Przez pierwsze dni leki zagłuszały nie tylko ból, ale i jego umysł. Nie potrafił skupić się na wszystkim, co działo się wokół niego, na całej tej pracy. Nieprzyjmowanie medykamentów było równie problematyczne - wył z bólu, nie mógł zebrać myśli, czasem nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć sensownego zdania. Bełkotał jak zwyczajny głupi, szary człowiek. Bełkotał jakby był Johnem Watsonem.

Później zaczęło się poprawiać, ból zelżał więc mógł przyjmować i mniejsze dawki. Decyzja o wysadzeniu budynku, w którym mieszkał jako Jim Emmerson była podjęta nagle, jeszcze gdy przyjmował najsilniejsze leki, jednak uważał ją za dobrą. Mycroft Holmes za bardzo wciskał nos w nie swoje sprawy, zobaczył zbyt wiele. Na samą myśl o tym, co zobaczył w jego mieszkaniu ten tłusty urzędas zaczynał wgryzać się w wargi do krwi. Mycroft rozumiał, że nie chodziło mu o walkę z nim, chodziło mu tylko o Sherlocka. Gdyby się wycofał, nikomu z jego ludzi by nic nie groziło, mogliby egzystować, nie przeszkadzając sobie. Świat Mycrofta nie spotkałby się nigdy z jego światem. Rząd nie spotkałby podziemia. I tak mogliby żyć do końca dni. No, ale oczywiście musiał się zaangażować. W innych okolicznościach może byłby zachwycony - w końcu Holmesowie byli świetnymi wyzwaniami, inteligentni, idealnie zabijający nudę. Pojedynek intelektualny z starszym bratem Sherlocka prawdopodobnie by mu schlebiał, ale nie teraz. Nie w tych okolicznościach. Nie, gdy chodziło mu tylko i wyłącznie o detektywa doradczego.

I jeszcze Anthea - swoją drogą miała takie śliczne nazwisko, była takim uroczym dzieckiem, idealną nastolatką, takich niszczyło się najchętniej, bo zawsze mieli wszystko. Jim Moriarty wiedział jak niszczyć ludzi, jak miażdżyć ich psychiki, zmieniać w żałosne śmieci. I nie zamierzał przejść obojętnie obok tego, co zrobiła ta zdzira, o nie.

Ręce mu drżały, powieki opadały, głos miał zmęczony. Leki go wykończą szybciej niż noga.

- Powiedz mu - szepnął w telefon - że mnie zawiódł, złamał umowę - urwał. Pokój wypełniła cisza. Z komórki można było dosłyszeć dwa głosy - jeden poważny, spokojny i oziębły, drugi głośny, drżący i przerażony. - Czy pamięta o długu? O należności jaką musi spłacić? - Cisza, po chwili potwierdzenie. - Skoro pamięta, to czemu nie dotrzymał naszego układu? Dlaczego pozwolił, żeby Sherlock uciekł, dlaczego nie powstrzymał ludzi Mycrofta?

Otworzył oczy, wbijając wzrok w przygotowującą nową porcję leku pielęgniarkę. Lekarz też wkrótce się pojawi. Zza okna słychać było szum wiatru, czuł zapach świeżo zmielonej kawy i aromat dobrej herbaty.

- Popełnił błąd? Cóż, to wiem - szepnął oschle, pozwalając opaść powiekom. - Pamięta, że spłaca dług ojca? Pamięta... Pamięta, że częścią naszej umowy było, że porażka oznacza, że nie tylko on dozna doświadczenia osierocenia, ale i jego synek?

Chłopczyk, dziewięć lat, który może skończyć tak samo jak tatuś, spłacając długi dziadka.

Z telefonu dobiegł go płacz mężczyzny. Dorosłego mężczyzny, który błagał o litość jak bezwartościowy śmieć. Czuł obrzydzenie do tego człowieka i rozumiał, że nie ma dla niego żadnego ratunku. Błagał o litość, słyszał to, żeby nie robić tego jego dziecku.

- Przypomnij mu, że jego ojciec nie miał żadnej litości dla małego Wayne'a, gdy ten błagał o litość dla swojego ojca - dodał obojętnie, wpatrując się w okno, które odsłaniała pielęgniarka. Widok morza wcale go nie uspokajał.

Przyglądał się obojętnie zbliżającej się pielęgniarce, gdy po drugiej stronie telefonu usłyszał wrzaski i strzał. Jeden, celny, bezbłędny.

- Świetna robota - dodał, zanim się rozłączył.

Nowa dawka leków przeciwbólowych była wstrzykiwana w jego żyłę.

Pani Hudson nie zawsze była miłą i radosną kobietą, która zarządzała kamienicą w centrum Londynu. Niegdyś przypadła jej rola ofiary kata – człowieka, którego sobie poślubiła – który wiecznie pakował się w kłopoty, leniwe interesy i sprawił, że do dnia dzisiejszego miała problemy z biodrem.

Były czasy, gdy była kobietą zastraszoną, słabą i zależną. Będąc dobrą żoną zawsze strzegła go przed policją, odmawiała złożenia zeznań, a nawet składała fałszywe, ryzykując własną wolnością. Przed znajomymi mogła udawać szczęśliwą żonę, tęskniącą za najdroższym współmałżonkiem, który wiecznie pracował poza miastem - a czasem i krajem.

Jednak gdy usłyszała, że jej znienawidzony mąż może zostać skazany na Florydzie, natychmiast chciała się upewnić, że wszystko dojdzie do skutku. Miała dość, chciała się uwolnić, dać temu człowiekowi to, na co zasłużył.

Jakież było jej rozczarowanie, gdy dowiedziała się, że brakuje dowodów i ten człowiek zostanie zwolniony. Pani Hudson była niegdyś dobrą żoną i wiedziała, że miałaby poważne kłopoty, gdy jej występek dotrze do uszu współmałżonka. Zrezygnowana już miała wracać na Baker Street, gdy zaczepił ją młody mężczyzna. Nazywał się Sherlock Holmes i oferował jej pomoc za darmo. Był takim miłym chłopcem, zbyt chudym, zbyt bladym, za to w ładnych ubraniach. Bystry, energiczny, trochę podobny do jej męża. Jednak na pewno milszy i lepszy. Młodzieniec był po prostu człowiekiem dobrym, na swój własny sposób. Przyjęła pomoc, nie do końca wierząc, że uda się cokolwiek załatwić. Po prostu chciała sprawić przyjemność temu człowiekowi, który tak silnie wierzył w swoje zdolności.

Kilka miesięcy później była wdową po człowieku straconym za wiele przestępstw.

Jako dobra żona, wspominała po jego śmierci początki ich związku, gdy byli jeszcze szczęśliwi i kochali się z wzajemnością. Jednak była też dobrą kobietą, bardzo wdzięczną Sherlockowi Holmesowi. Dlatego kilka lat później z radością ofiarowała mu mieszkanie za śmieszne pieniądze.

Była naprawdę zachwycona, gdy zobaczyła, że znalazł sobie współlokatora. Miłego, uczynnego doktora. Życzyła im jak najlepiej, wyglądali razem tak uroczo. Wciąż mówiła, że nie jest ich gosposią, ale tak naprawdę trochę im matkowała. Bo była dobrą kobietą.

- Proszę przekazać tą paczuszkę Sherlockowi i Johnowi - uśmiechnęła się, podając Mycroftowi woreczek z ciasteczkami.

- Pani Hudson, nie wiem gdzie znajduje się mój brat...

- Oczywiście, że nie wiesz, kochany. Skoro tak, zjesz je sam, ale wolałabym, żebyś je im oddał. Na pewno się ucieszą. Obaj je lubią! Ucałuj, albo każ ucałować ich ode mnie i powiedzieć, że tęsknie, ale niech na siebie uważają, to najważniejsze!

Nie była głupia. Wiedziała, że gdyby Sherlock i John zaginęli, brat Holmesa wkładałby więcej energii w poszukiwania i nie znajdowałby czasu na wpadnięcie na Baker Street, żeby poinformować ją, że nie ma żadnych wieści.

Pani Hudson była dobrą kobietą, która martwiła się o bliskich jej ludzi. Dlatego codziennie zbierała gazetę spod mieszkania lokatorów i zaznaczała w niej co ciekawsze sprawy. W końcu i Sherlock i John ba pewno będą usychać z nudów, gdy tylko wrócą do mieszkania na Baker Street.

Molly starała się, by jej twarz stała się nieruchomą maską, gdy rozpinała worek ze zwłokami. Usłyszy albo płacz, albo westchnienie ulgi. Podniosła wzrok, gdy jej uszu dobiegł cichy szloch, po którym padły słowa „to nie on". Płacz ulgi, ale i niepewności, nadziei. Spotykała takich ludzi codziennie. Powstrzymując jakąkolwiek reakcję zapięła worek okalający ciało.

Spojrzała na stojącego pod ścianą inspektora, który pokręcił głową z rozczarowaniem. Wciąż nie wiedzieli kim są ci ludzie,których ciała znaleziono na basenie. Oczywiście szybko stwierdzono, że nie są to zwłoki Sherlocka i Johna. Jeszcze zanim poddano je badaniom genetycznym dostała odpowiednią notę – mimo to zleciła badanie, a gdy dostała wyniki siedziała w łazience pół godziny, płacząc nad kartką głoszącą wynik negatywny.

Była dokładnie jak ci ludzi, którzy właśnie wyszli z kostnicy.

Zamykając lodówkę żałowała, że w czarnym worku nie znajduje się ciało Jima z IT.

- Nadal żadnych wieści o twoim chłopaku – odezwał się nagle stojący za nią Lestrade.

Prawie się zaśmiała. Naprawdę...

- Inspektorze, wiem kim tak naprawdę był... mój chłopak – pociągnęła cicho nosem. To przeziębienie, nic więcej. - Zostałam o tym poinformowana przez... odpowiednią osobę.

Policjant spojrzał na nią wzdychając z zrozumieniem.

- Mycroft Holmes.

- Nie nikt inny - odwróciła się do niego twarzą.

Nie powiedziała, że to ona przed agentami Holmesa, była w mieszkaniu Jima i zobaczyła te wszystkie, złe, dziwne i niepokojące rzeczy.

Dlaczego wszystko w jej życiu kręciło się wokół Sherlocka? Nawet gdy tego nie chciała.

- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? Poględzić na czym świat stoi, znaczy na durnych, rządzących się Holmesach, którzy myślą że kraj to ich prywatna piaskownica i wszystkim kradną zabawki?

Lestrade zaskoczył ją. Oczywiście, całe jej życie kręciło się wokół detektywa doradczego, ale... Jeszcze z nikim nie mogła pomarudzić na jego temat.

- Są straszni. Nie zapominaj o Jimie, który kupuje sobie czyjeś zaufanie - otworzyła lodówkę, wyjmując inne ciało. Świeży, dopiero wczoraj tu trafił, musiała przeprowadzić sekcję zwłok. - By później zmiażdżyć je, okazując się nie tylko wielkim palantem, ale także palantem, który ma chorą obsesję na punkcie Sherlocka i ma...

- Widziałaś jego mieszkanie? - Inspektor przerwał jej nagle.

Zagryzała zęby na dolnej wardze, powoli otwierając worek.

- Tak. Niestety tak. Zresztą, nie ważne - machnęła ręką i sięgnęła po nowe rękawiczki. - A ty nie masz pracy, inspektorze?

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

O Chryste, uśmiechnął się do niej. Jakie to miłe, gdy ktoś uśmiecha się do ciebie bez podtekstu, nie chcąc cię wykorzystać.

- Już nie. Ostatnio ciągle pracuję. No i czekam na odpowiedź. Czy masz ochotę na kawę, albo herbatę. Pomarudzić na Holmesów...

Zatrzymała rękę, która właśnie sięgała po skalpel.

- Jasne, czemu nie. Jutrzejsze popołudnie, wieczór? Raczej nie teraz, to nie odpowiedni nastrój, gdy, wiesz - wskazała trupa.

Inspektor uśmiechnął się.

- Jasne. Jutrzejszy wieczór brzmi dobrze. Dwudziesta? Soho? Podaj mi swój numer, to umówimy się co do dokładniejszego miejsca, okej?

- Okej. Moja komórka leży na biurku, podasz?

Podskoczyła z cichym piskiem radości, gdy wyszedł z kostnicy. To tylko kawa, herbata, czy coś innego. Nic więcej. Byli po prostu dwójką wykończonych przez Holmesów ludzi, którzy musieli porozmawiać z kimś, kto ich zrozumie.

Następnego wieczora rzeczywiście rozmawiali o dwójce ludzi uprzykrzających im życie, jednak w czasie kolejnych kaw - które z czasem zmieniły się w kolację i kino - nazwisko Holmes nie padło ani razu. Chociaż rozmawiali. Wciąż i wciąż.

Półtora miesiąca. Właśnie minęło półtora miesiąca od chwili, gdy Moriarty ubrał byłego doktora wojskowego w kamizelkę z bombą.

Sherlock w milczeniu przyglądał się krążącemu po pokoju Johnowi. Lekarz przeklinał pod nosem - a w takiej ilości była to rzadkość - i kilka razy kopnął bogu ducha winny fotel. Był nieco czerwony na twarzy, dłonie natomiast to zaciskał, to rozluźniał, jakby chciał się w ten sposób rozładować, ale też mógłby teraz kogoś mocno uderzyć. Dlatego też Holmes stał w bezpiecznej odległości od swojego przyjaciela.

Na stoliku postawił już kubek z herbatą, przygotowaną specjalnie dla Johna, talerz z zimnym już spaghetti, też podgrzanym w mikrofalówce specjalnie dla lekarza, jednak ten był zbyt zajęty denerwowaniem się zaistniałą sytuacją.

Skierował swoje kroki w stronę kuchni, zgrabnie omijając Watsona, który rzucił mu rozwścieczone spojrzenie. Tym razem to nie detektyw był powodem jego złości, co już samo w sobie było dość ciekawą zmianą.

Otwierając lodówkę mruknął pod nosem, zastanawiając się nad aktualnym biegiem wydarzeń. Wyjmując z lodówki skrzynkę piwa analizował reakcję Johna do wagi sytuacji. Odwracając się na pięcie stawiał sobie pewne pytania. Zatrzymując się w trajektorii Johna Watsona miał już gotowe pytania.

Wyciągnął rękę z piwem przed siebie, powstrzymując przyjaciela przed dalszym krążeniem. Lekarz spojrzał na niego z irytacją, mocno zaciskając szczęki. Sherlock bez słowa przysunął skrzynkę do siebie i kilkoma zgrabnymi ruchami wyjął jedną butelkę, którą po odkręceniu podsunął Johnowi.

- To nie pierwszy raz- przemówił w końcu, mierząc Watsona uważnym spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna spiął się na dźwięk jego słów. - Taka sytuacja już się pojawiała. Harry już wcześniej odbijała ci dziewczyny. Świadczy o tym to, że tak bardzo się przejmujesz, chociaż wcale nie byłeś z Sarą zbyt długo, ale też nie łączyło was jeszcze nic poważniejszego, w końcu nawet ze sobą nie spaliście, w przeciwieństwie do nich dwóch. Jednak tym razem, coś naprawdę wyprowadziło cię z równowagi. Może to fakt, że nie możesz iść do swojej siostry i powiedzieć co o tym myślisz, może czujesz się zraniony tym, że zamiast przejmować się twoim zniknięciem pozwoliły sobie na ognisty, acz czuły romansik, sądząc po nagraniach, które pokazał nam mój brat. Możliwe jest też, że wkurzasz się, bo tej jeden raz, to nie Harry była prowokatorem, a sama Sarah. Zastanawiasz się, czy to znaczy, że nie byłeś dla niej wtedy wystarczająco dobrym chłopakiem, czy może - tego się obawiasz - coś w Harry przypominało jej ciebie...

- Sherlock, zamknij się! - John przerwał mu, wyrywając butelkę z jego rąk. - Zamknij się, zamknij się, zamknij się - warczał, kierując się w stronę kanapy, na którą w końcu runął. - Nie muszę słyszeć tego wszystkiego na głos, nie z twoich ust, nie teraz, nie tak przedstawione.

John po raz pierwszy zareagował na jego dedukcję jak większość ludzi. Tylko, że tutaj sytuacja była inna. Westchnął cicho, siadając obok przyjaciela. Skrzynka wylądowała na stoliku.

- Więc... Nie wiedziałeś, że twoja dziewczyna jest równie biseksualna, co ty? Zaskakujące - mruknął. Zaskakujący był fakt, że sam się tego nie spodziewał. - Zadajesz sobie pytanie, dlaczego...

- Sherlock. Morda w kubeł, bo zaraz wykorzystam mojego jedno uderzenie - jęknął John, upijając łyk piwa. Holmes uniósł z dezaprobatą brwi, gdy lekarz podsunął mu zamkniętą butelkę. - Pijesz ze mną, albo ja nie piję i wściekam się dalej.

Detektyw zamilkł analizując obie opcje. Jeżeli John liczył, że alkohol wyłączy jego myślenie, to grubo się przeliczy. Z drugiej strony wolał już się upić, niż dalej patrzeć jak jego przyjaciel denerwuje się coraz silniej, zagrażając całemu Londynowi.

Fuknął cicho, odbierając butelkę z dłoni lekarza. Przyglądał się jej sceptycznie, a po odkręceniu kilka chwil wpatrywał się barwione szkło. Nie licząc sporadycznego wina do obiadu w restauracji, zazwyczaj u Angelo, nie pił alkoholu od... dawna. Bardzo dawna. Skrzywił się, ale w końcu upił łyk, ciesząc się, że to Mycroft kupił im piwo, bo, jak wszystko inne wybrane przez jego brata, było naprawdę dobrej jakości.

W milczeniu opróżnili po jednej butelce, oglądając jakiś film z francuskim aktorem w śmiesznych okrągłych okularkach przeciwsłonecznych, czapeczce i z małą dziewczynką - aktoreczka była najwyraźniej pochodzenia żydowskiego - w dziwnych ubraniach. Jak na film, to nie był taki zły. Sherlock w międzyczasie zjadł talerz spaghetti, który miał być dla Watsona. Nie zamierzał pić, nie jedząc niczego. O nie.

Po drugim piwie John nagle otworzył usta.

- To nie pierwszy raz. Już tak było - Harry już wcześniej odbijała mi dziewczyny. Niejedną też spłoszyła, dowalaniem się do niej.

Już jakiś czas temu obaj położyli nogi na stoliku do kawy. Niemal widział oczami wyobraźni, jak Mycroft dostanie szału, gdy odnajdzie na nim odciski stóp.

Sherlock uniósł z zaintrygowaniem brwi, wbijając wzrok w telewizor. Mała dziewczynka właśnie wpadła przebrana za jakąś - ponoć - znaną osobę, a Holmes poczuł się równie zagubiony co główny bohater. Chyba go lubił.

- Miałeś rację. Lubiłem żonę mojej siostry. Clara, była... Kiedyś, zanim związała się z Harry, była moją dziewczyną.

Och, to coś niespodziewanego.

- Chodziliśmy ze sobą rok, było nam fajnie, chociaż nie miałem dla niej zbyt dużo czasu. Kończyłem medycynę, robiłem kursy wojskowe... Gdy wróciłem z kilkutygodniowego stażu w Cardiff oznajmiła, że ze mną zrywa. Chwilę później moja siostrzyczka oznajmiła mi, że są razem i gdy tylko będzie to legalne, wezmą ślub.

Cóż, nic dziwnego, że był zły.

Po trzecim piwie - obaj mieli dokładnie to samo tempo picia, John popędzał go wzrokiem - lekarz ponownie zaczął mówić.

- Jestem zły na Sarę. Wiem, że byliśmy ze sobą krótko, ale dobrze się razem czuliśmy i... to nieuczciwe. Naprawdę nieuczciwe.

Sherlock przytaknął, przypominając sobie filmik z namiętnym pocałunkiem, którym panna Sawyer obdarowała panią Watson na ławce na tle London's Eye. Po reakcji Harriet nawet bez dedukcji, było widać, że to pierwsza wymiana płynów ustrojowych między tą dwójką. Później otrzymali dużo gorszą wiadomość, że to nagranie pochodzi sprzed niemal trzech tygodni i od tego czasy Harry i Sarah są razem szczęśliwe, spotykają się w każdej wolnej chwili, dość ostentacyjnie okazując swoje uczucia, w wolnych chwilach natomiast wciąż szukają drogiego doktora Watsona.

Przy czwartym wzrok Johna był nieco mętny, gorzej formułował myśli. Chociaż i Sherlock miał większe problemy ze skupieniem.

- To... Przez Harry w pewnym momencie wchodziłem w związki tylko z facetami. Bo wiedziałem, że mi ich nie odbije, nie odstraszy. Mogłem się cieszyć byciem z kimś, kogo lubiłem, kto mnie pociągał w równym stopniu co kobiety, nie bojąc się, że moja siostra wszystko spierdoli...

Po piątej butelce opierali się o siebie.

- Jestem wściekły.

- Tak, wiem.

- Czuję się jak nastolatek, który znowu ma problemy z siostrą.

Sherlock przytaknął ze zrozumieniem. Naprawdę trochę się spił, ale wciąż myślał. Spojrzał z zaintrygowaniem na Johna, który nagle odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego, zaciskając zęby na dolnej wardze.

- Ta... Jak nastolatek... - Westchnął cicho, przysuwając się bliżej Holmesa.

Detektyw nie odsunął się. Był zaintrygowany, jego mózg nie pracował w pełni.

- Sfrustrowany jak nastolatek? - Spytał, gdy nos Johna dotknął jego ramienia.

- O, tak... I chyba... Mam genialny pomysł - lekarz zachichotał cicho.

Sherlock westchnął cicho, gdy poczuł szorstkie usta na podbródku. Schylił głowę, a ich wargi odnalazły się. Poczuł jak zalewa go fala przyjemnego ciepła. Na rękach pojawiła się gęsia skórka, gdy palce Johna wsunęły się pod jego koszulę.

Westchnął zaskoczony, gdy John postawił go do pionu i - ponownie całując - zaczął popychać w stronę sypialni. Ich usta nie trafiały. Nie sprzeciwił się, gdy któryś z guzików jego koszuli wylądował na ziemi. Zdejmowanie koszulki z Watsona było nad wyraz przyjemne, w końcu mógł dokładniej zbadać jak świetne efekty dawały jego codzienne ćwiczenia.

Z jego gardła wyrwał się jęk, gdy jako pierwszy wylądował na łóżku, a John po chwili klęczał nad nim, oblizując górną wargę.

Co za niespodziewany zwrot akcji.


	4. Rozdział 4

Co za niespodziewany zwrot akcji.

Tak. Dobrze powiedziane.

Sherlock leżał na plecach, wbijając wzrok w sufit.

Ciekawe, łóżko Johna było nieco wygodniejsze go jego. Mycroft, głupi palant, musiał załatwić lekarzowi inny materac, ze względu na jego obrażenia i problemy z ramieniem. To nieuczciwe. Było też nieznacznie szersze. Och, no tak, wiadomo było, że będzie częściej używane.

Cóż, miał szczerą nadzieję, że jego drogi, tłusty brat nie podejrzewał, że zostanie użyte do czegoś takiego.

Podniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał w dół. Goły jak nowo narodzony bobas. Och, słodko. Jeżeli Mycroft by teraz wszedł usłyszałby bardzo ciekawe komentarze - miał nadzieję, że uprzedziłyby je jęki obrzydzenia, dobrze by mu tak było. Ubrania, które wcześniej zostały zrzucone z niego w tym pokoju - i to jak zrzucone - leżały teraz poskładane na drugim łóżku. Och, John. Stary, dobry, uczciwy, dobroduszny, doktor Watson.

W zasadzie czego miał się spodziewać? Co się zmieniło? Czy coś się zmieniło? Co planował John, co robił... Nie zamierzał go chyba uraczyć śniadaniem do łóżka, prawda?

Może tu poleżeć i poczekać. Zobaczy. Jak coś uprzejmie podziękuje. Zje. A później porozmawiają.

Położył się i wbił wzrok w sufit. Nota bene był to bardzo ładny sufit. Przymknął powieki.

Przesunął ręką po materacu. Część z niego była zupełnie inaczej wgnieciona niż przez jego ciało. John spał na boku. Dotknął łóżka z drugiej strony. Tak, obaj spali w ten sposób. Wgniecenia były stosunkowo równe, nie świadczyły o zbytnim miotaniu się - przez sen oczywiście.

Otworzył oczy. Och, to dopiero ciekawe.

Zerwał się na równe nogi i spojrzał na posłanie. Nic. Żadnych śladów miotania się. Zaciskania palców na materacu - nie mogło być ich też z wcześniej, były zbyt zajęte czymś innym.

Uśmiechnął się, zbliżając palce do ust. No proszę...

Otworzył szafę. Musi się ubrać, porozmawiać z Johnem. Przecież lekarz nie może być aż tak ślepy, prawda? Same zyski! Zatrzymał rękę w powietrzu. Nie. Najpierw musi się ubrać. Co jak co, ale nie miał już dwudziestu lat i sama myśl o tym, że mógłby się tak po prostu ubrać, po takiej nocy, gdy sam nie wiedział co robił, a czego nie - bardzo w stylu dwudziestolatka swoją drogą - sprawiała, że miał ochotę wskoczyć pod prysznic. Rozejrzał się uważnie. Cholera, zawsze miał tu ręcznik - nigdy nie chciało mu się go odnosić, John zawsze się o to pluł i czasem sam go odnosił - którego nigdzie nie było. John. Niech go...

Zerwał z łóżka prześcieradło, otulił się nim szczelnie i wyjrzał z pokoju. Pusto. Sądząc po odgłosach lecącej wody, John był w łazience. Chyba, że zdecydował się uciec przez okno i odkręcona woda była dywersją. Może to nie byłby taki głupi pomysł? Przeszedł przez pokój i zerknął do kuchni. Pusto, już na pierwszy rzut oka widział, że Mycroft nie wrócił na noc. Czyżby ochrona poinformowała go, co działo się w jego mieszkaniu i nie chciał tego widzieć? Och, bo na pewno wiedział co się działo. Co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Po prostu nie mógł się doczekać jego spojrzeń, które mówiły wszystko.

"Bardzo mnie rozczarowałeś, Sherlock". "Spodziewałem się po was czegoś lepszego". "Kiedy dostanę zaproszenie na ślub?". "Nie mieliście zabezpieczeń... Sherlock. Mamusia się tak ucieszy! Od dawna upomina się o wnuki".

Niemal słyszał w głowie głos tego tłuściocha i na samą myśl o konfrontacji robiło mu się słabo.

Skierował się w stronę łazienki, po drodze zatrzymując się przy regale. Sięgnął po wazon stojący na najwyższej półce i wyjął z niego śrubokręt, którym zawsze otwierał zamek w drzwiach łazienki. Narzędzie zbrodni idealnie schowane przed Johnem, który mimo to czasem urządzał istne krucjaty, żeby je odnaleźć. Sherlock uważał to za urocze.

Boże - pomyślał, przyklękając przy drzwiach - czy właśnie określił Johna i jego działania jako... urocze? Jest źle. Jest bardzo, ale to bardzo źle.

- Sherlock! - Usłyszał warknięcie Johna.

Nie ma czym się przejmować.

- Sherlock, zostaw te cholerne drzwi!

Czego się tak darł? Prawie jak w...

Nie myśl o tym, nie myśl o tym, myśl o Andersonie - zaczął powtarzać w myślach jak mantrę.

- Sherlock! Spadaj! Daj mi chociaż tę namiastkę prywatności!

- Och, daruj sobie! - Zawołał, odkręcając śrubkę. - Widziałem cię w nocy nago, gdy jęczałeś i prosiłeś o jeszcze!

Usłyszał jak coś upada. Krem do golenia? Nie. Wciąż bliżej prysznica. Żel.

- Ja? Ja jęczałem o jeszcze? Och, wybacz że pamiętam to trochę inaczej panie Mój Intelekt Jest Wielki Jak Pałac Buckingham, bo wydaje mi się że to ty darłeś się "dalej John! Jeszcze! Mocniej! Nie miej dla mnie litości!"

Znieruchomiał, zaciskając mocno zęby, czuł, że jego twarz robi się absurdalnie gorąca. Jak na kogoś, kto wczoraj dużo wypił, John pamiętał niepokojąco dużo. Cholera by go wzięła. Spiął się, słysząc kroki. John szedł w stronę drzwi. Chciał je zablokować? Niedoczekanie! Nie ma szans! Naparł z całych sił na drzwi.

Ciszę przerwał szczęk zamka a Sherlock w ostatnim momencie odsunął się, unikając otwierających się drzwi. Śrubokręt potoczył się po ziemi, przykuwając uwagę ich obu. Sherlock zmełł przekleństwo w ustach i rzucił się w stronę narzędzia zbrodni. Niestety John szybszy i wyprzedził Holmesa o ułamek sekundy. Detektyw spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, jednak po chwili musiał dusić śmiech, widząc jak lekarz odruchowo chce schować śrubokręt do kieszeni spodni, których oczywiście na sobie nie miał.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, badając wzrokiem ciało przyjaciela. Na jego barku – na co dzień zakrytym przez koszulkę – widać było ślady zębów, które niepokojąco przypominały uzębienie detektywa. Powyżej sutka znajdowała się czerwona plamka, przypominająca malinkę. Spod czerwonego ręcznika, na wysokości bioder, wyglądały zaróżowione półksiężyce, które można było wziąć za ślady po wbijanych w rozkoszy paznokciach.

- Nie martw się, masz chyba więcej śladów i do tego bardziej dotkliwych – drwiący głos Johna wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

Czuł jak rumieńce zalewają jego twarz. Odchrząknął głośno, wstając pospiesznie.

- Świetnie, że otworzyłeś drzwi! Muszę umyć zęby! – Uśmiechnął się, mijając Johna w drzwiach. Odwrócił lekko głowę i niemal westchnął widząc na plecach lekarza czerwone ślady po paznokciach. Teraz niemal widział długie, chude nogi które otaczają talię byłego żołnierza, gdy plecy drapią podobne palce.

To co działo się w nocy w sypialni nie było słodkim aktem miłości. Nie stało nawet blisko słodkiego aktu miłości, nie widziało go na oczy. Nazwał by to raczej dzikim, zwierzęcym seksem. Nie, żeby narzekał. John okazał się być bardzo dobry w zatracaniu się w pierwotnych instynktach. Czy jak to nazwać.

- Sherlock, spadaj. Chcę dokończyć prysznic w spokoju i pomyśleć, co zrobić ci za te wszystkie ślady.

- Po pierwsze – jesteś już po prysznicu. Mycroft na pewno nie będzie zachwycony jeżeli spędzisz godzinę na myciu się. Po drugie... Ja wiem. Możesz mnie związać na przykład – odparł rzeczowo. Usłyszał jak John ze świstem wciąga powietrze. Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, wyciskając pastę na szczoteczkę. Po chwili do szumu lejącej się wody dołączyły kroki, a w lustrze dojrzał Johna. Watson był wyraźnie spięty, chociaż jego twarz pokryła się lekkim rumieńcem. Sherlock westchnął ciężko, spluwając do zlewu. – Nie wygłupiaj się. Było nam dobrze, siedzimy tu prawie że sami. Nie ma się do kogo odezwać. Unikasz masturbacji, bo boisz się mojej dedukcji – i tak zawsze wiedziałem kiedy to robiłeś i nie wchodziłem ci wtedy do łazienki. Ja... wolę się nie onanizować w mieszkaniu mojego brata. Za to seks... to zupełnie coś innego. Nie przyniesie tyle wstydu. Wywoła raczej ciekawe reakcje u mojego brata, co już jest zyskiem. Poza tym, sam odczuwasz zyski z minionej nocy.

- Kac nie jest zyskiem, wiesz o tym? Poza tym nie prześpię się z tobą drugi raz. To był błąd – John podszedł do umywalki i sięgnął po swoją szczoteczkę.

Sherlock mruknął głośno, udając zamyślenie.

- Kac to jedyny minus tej sytuacji. I nie mówię o moralnym, możesz go wyciszyć dzięki zyskom.

Lekarz spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, a Holmes przewrócił oczami.

- John, nie udawaj głupiego, bo jesteś jednym z inteligentniejszych ludzi, jakich znam. A to coś – kątem oka dojrzał, jak przyjaciel prostuje się zaskoczony. – Nie każ mi tego powtarzać. Po prostu to sobie zapamiętaj i tyle. Zyski. Nie widzisz ich, ponieważ nie obserwujesz, albo nie chcesz do siebie dopuścić, że naprawdę mogą jakieś być. Obie opcje są możliwe, masz w końcu kręgosłup moralny, godny dobrego żołnierza, który nie pozwala ci na pewne rzeczy. Co nie znaczy, że jesteś święty.

- Sherlock – John przerwał mu, zanim zdążył wypowiedzieć jego prawdopodobne grzechy - nie dedukuj mnie. Mam swoje jedno uderzenie.

Holmes spojrzał na przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Dobrze. Więc pozwól mi powiedzieć jakie mamy profity tej sytuacji. Po pierwsze – rozładowanie napięcia. Po drugie – zaspokojenie głupiej, pierwotnej potrzeby. Po trzecie – co chyba najważniejsze, sen. Wątpię, czy zdążyłeś to zauważyć, pewnie po przebudzeniu się byłeś zbyt zajęty panikowaniem, ale obaj przespaliśmy nieprzerwanie jakieś siedem godzin. I nie mów, że to wina alkoholu. Nie pierwszy raz piłeś będąc tutaj – oczywiście tym razem było tego więcej niż zwykle – ale i tak budziłeś się często i nie spałeś wystarczająco długo. Ja często w ogóle nie śpię, albo ledwie kilka godzin, zawsze na to narzekasz, więc teraz nie masz na co – przysunął się do Johna i pochylił się nieznacznie. – Poza tym naprawdę umieram z głodu i z chęcią bym coś zjadł.

Widział gęsią skórkę, która pojawiła się na ciele lekarza. Uśmiechnął się i umył do końca zęby. Rzucił prześcieradło na Johna i ruszył w stronę prysznica. Zatrzymał się, opierając się o ścianę.

- I wiesz co? Zawsze narzekasz, że za dużo myślę. Wiesz co ci powiem? Udało ci się... Jakbyś to określił... wyłączyć mój mózg. To jakiś sukces, prawda? Więc teraz może zrób sobie listę za i przeciw i pogadamy jak stąd wyjdę – uśmiechnął się chytrze, zasuwając za sobą drzwi kabiny.

Chwilę później usłyszał dźwięk kroków i zamykających się drzwi.

* * *

John wbijał wzrok w sufit. W głowie wciąż słyszał słowa Sherlocka. Zyski. Holmes oszalał, postradał zmysły. Jak w ogóle mógł szukać zysków w tej sytuacji? Musieli stąd szybko wyjść, chociaż miał wątpliwości czy to cokolwiek da. Detektywowi mogło już do końca odwalić.

Pamiętał proces budzenia się w zbyt wąskim łóżku, gdy obaj napierali na siebie nagimi ciałami. Sherlock obejmował go od tyłu, kładąc dłonie na podbrzuszu Johna, twarz detektywa wtulona była w jego kark. Budząc się myślał, że to przyjemne – leżeć z kimś tak blisko, w skotłowanej pościeli, czując ciepło drugiego ciała. Przez wciąż senny umysł przebiegła mu myśl, że naprawdę za tym tęsknił, zatopił się w tym uczuciu, delektował się nim. Dopiero kilka chwil później dotarło do niego co się stało. Zerwał się na równe nogi, Sherlock przewrócił się na twarz mamrocząc coś z niezadowoleniem. Przez chwilę zamierzał wypaść z pokoju, z mieszkania, uciec jak najdalej. Tak rozwiązywali konflikty na Baker Street. Wychodził z domu i tyle. Tutaj nie było o tym mowy, zamiast tego poskładał ubrania i wypadł do łazienki.

Zyski.

Nie. Nie powinien o tym myśleć. Jeszcze nie oszalał. Sherlock bredził. Tylko dlaczego jego brednie miały tyle sensu? Wyspał się, nie miał koszmarów, czuł się o wiele lepiej, problem z Harriet nagle stał się daleki – chociaż to głównie dlatego, że po prostu miał coś innego na głowie. Co nie zmieniało, że strasznie wkurzało go, że Sherlock znowu miał rację. Dlaczego raz nie mógł się mylić?

Nie. Raz się mylił. I dlatego tu teraz siedzieli.

- John...

Otworzył szeroko oczy, patrząc na stojącego nad nim Holmesa. Był już ubrany, świeży, ale nie zasłonił malinki pośrodku szyi. Cóż, musiałby chyba chodzić w szaliku.

- Chodź. Zrobiłem śniadanie.

Spojrzał na Sherlocka z niedowierzaniem, a ten tylko przewrócił oczami.

- Mówiłem ci. Jestem głodny, niczego nie zrobiłeś, więc sam musiałem się tym zająć. Idziesz? Nie martw się, nie dodałem żadnych afrodyzjaków ani narkotyków. Nie mam tutaj do nich dostępu – uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- Bardzo śmieszne – mruknął, odwracając wzrok.

Wstał i poszedł za Sherlockiem do kuchni. Zatrzymał się w drzwiach, patrząc na zastawiony stół. Na jednym półmisku leżały cienko pokrojone wędliny i ser, drugi zapełniony był warzywami, w małej miseczce spoczywał zmaltretowany pomidor – Johnowi natychmiast przypomniał się Edward Nożycoręki – pomiędzy tym wszystkim stały dwa dzbanki i mleko. Sherlock nie zapomniał nawet o maśle. Czemu w domu nie mógł czegoś takiego robić? Holmes jakby nigdy nic usiadł przy stole i chwycił jedną z grzanek, mimo to obdarzył Johna pojedynczym zerknięciem i uśmiechnął się dumnie na widok jego reakcji. Lekarz usiadł naprzeciwko niego i rozejrzał się po stole. Prawie jak święta. Od czego zacząć.

Jedli w milczeniu. Zapychając się trzecią kanapką zastanawiał się, dlaczego tylko on się tym przejmuje. Może też powinien podejść do minionej nocy, jakby nic się nie stało? Zazdrościł Sherlockowi tej nonszalancji, przejścia obok problemu bez mrugnięcia okiem. Chociaż większość ludzi uznałaby to za straszne, John właśnie pozazdrościł Sherlockowi tej zdolności. Musiała mu znacznie ułatwiać życie. Nie musiał myśleć o czymś nieprzyjemnym...

Ciszę wypełnioną oddechami, tykaniem zegara, chrupnięciami grzanek przerwał spokojny głos Holmesa.

- To nie pierwszy raz, gdy przespałeś się z kimś przez przypadek, pod wpływem alkoholu. Byłeś w końcu sfrustrowanym studentem medycyny, który nie miał czasu dla dziewczyn, za to ten czas znajdowała dla nich twoja siostra, która z gracją ci je odbierała. Nie trudno zrobić wtedy coś pod wpływem impulsu. Tylko dlaczego ten jeden raz tak bardzo się tym przejmujesz? Bo jestem twoim przyjacielem? Nie, to nie może być to. Tutaj chodzi o coś więcej, prawda? Oczywiście, boisz się o naszą przyjaźń, że to ją zniszczy, ale zawsze byś się martwił, obojętnie kto by to był. Czujesz się za mnie odpowiedzialny, uważasz, że jeżeli miniona noc zniszczy naszą znajomość, zostanę sam – urwał podnosząc filiżankę z herbatą. John był niemal pewien, że dojrzał w jego oczach cień smutku.

- Sherlock... – szepnął, ale detektyw przerwał mu, unosząc rękę do góry.

- Sytuacja jest inna niż na zewnątrz. Tutaj jesteśmy ze sobą cały czas, z małymi przerwami na toaletę. To stwarza napięcia, które trudnej rozwiązać niż na Baker Street. Nie wiemy kiedy wyjdziemy i powiedziałbym, że nieprędko biorąc pod uwagę plany mojego brata – odstawił filiżankę na stół. – Moja propozycja jest następująca – sypiamy ze sobą, dopóki stąd nie wyjdziemy. Seks, nic więcej, żadnych uczuć, nie rozmawiamy o tym poza łóżkiem, prysznicem, czy gdzie będziemy to robić – wstał, chwytając przygotowaną w czasie monologu kanapę. – Zastanów się nad tym, porządnie. Wiem, że prawie wlazłeś mi pod prysznic – uśmiechnął się chytrze. – A teraz wybacz, czas na mojego porannego papieroska.

John pozostał sam przy stole, przeklinając w duchu. Cholera by wzięła wszystkich Holmesów, ich dedukcje i rozumowanie.

Kolejne dni mijały w ciszy. Mycroft dobitnie skomentował ich przygodę, a drugiego dnia przyniósł im paczkę prezerwatyw i buteleczkę lubrykantu, którą John znalazł na stoliku w sypialni po powrocie z łazienki. Miał ochotę wlać lubrykant do gardła Mycrofta i zapchać mu usta gumkami, ale powstrzymał się. Jeszcze trochę musieli tu posiedzieć.

Gorzej było ze snem. To znaczy tak jak zwykle, ale po tej jednej przespanej nocy, naprawdę tęsknił za spokojnym snem, pozbawionym koszmarów. Wydawało mu się, że budził się częściej, koszmary stały się gorsze, brutalniejsze. Na domiar złego Sherlock znowu prawie przestał spać. Jak twierdził nie jako formę szantażu, a dlatego że nie mógł. Za każdym razem, gdy John budził się, Sherlock zerkał na niego kątem oka, patrząc jakby z wyrzutem.

Trzeciej nocy długo nie mógł ponownie zasnąć po kolejnym koszmarze.

- Dlaczego myślisz, że długo stąd nie wyjdziemy?

Słyszał jak Sherlock wzdycha ciężko i był niemal pewien, że detektyw z trudem powstrzymuje się przed obrażeniem go.

- Mycroft nie pozwoli nam wyjść, dopóki nie złapie Moriarty'ego, a on nie zamierza wykonać ruchu. Nie interesuje go walka z moim bratem, możliwe, że uznaje ją za zbyt ryzykowną. Zależy mu jedynie na mnie, i jedyne na co może sobie pozwolić to ruch, który sprowokuje mnie do wyjścia z kryjówki. Musiałoby to być też coś wielkiego, o czym na pewno bym usłyszał. Słowem, musi zrobić coś wyjątkowo spektakularnego, co może mu jeszcze trochę zająć. Nie może tak szybko wysadzić w powietrze kolejnego budynku, zwłaszcza że pewnie jest naćpany prochami przeciwbólowymi. Wniosek? Jeszcze długo nie dostaniemy ciasteczek pani Hudson bezpośrednio od niej.

Milczał, zastanawiając się nad usłyszanymi słowami. Nie chciał, żeby Moriarty wykonywał ruch, żeby zrobił komuś krzywdę. Chciał, żeby po prostu go złapali, zamknęli w więzieniu, lochu, nieważne. Mimo wszystko, jeżeli Sherlock miał rację, sam nie wiedział, czy nie miałby ochoty błagać przestępcę doradczego o zrobienie czegoś, co ich stąd wyciągnie. Sherlock wyskoczyłby na zewnątrz, a on popędziłby za nim, bo przecież coś mogło mu się stać. Nie musiałoby to być nic poważnego. Ot, mógłby ukraść czaszkę z kominka na Baker Street. Holmes na pewno uznałby to za zniewagę równą porównania jego intelektu do Andersona i byłby zmuszony wyjść.

Tylko czaszeczkę niech ukradnie.

- Jesteś pewien? Może się mylisz?

Sherlock spojrzał na niego krytycznie, zupełnie jakby z trudem powstrzymał się przed zarzuceniem mu, że postradał zmysły.

- Już raz myliłeś się w kwestii Moriarty'ego. Może i tym razem nie masz racji?

Holmes rzucił mu jedno lodowate spojrzenie i bez słowa odwrócił się twarzą do ściany, kuląc jednocześnie w ciasny kłębek. John westchnął cicho, ponownie wbijając wzrok w sufit. Po chwili z irytacją roztarł skronie. No pięknie. Mógł się nie odzywać. Teraz będzie musiał znosić obrażoną primadonnę. Za co? Czemu musiał być tak bezgranicznie głupi? A Sherlock mógłby się opanować. To wszystko byłoby o tyle łatwiejsze, gdyby nie odstawiał tych scenek.

John leżał długo w ciemności, starając się zasnąć. Niemal zaczął odliczać owce, ale po chwili stwierdził, że to absurdalne. Wsłuchiwał się w spokojny oddech przyjaciela, oddech człowieka śpiącego spokojnym snem. Spiął się, słysząc jak oddech Sherlocka zmienia tempo, staje się bardziej szybki, urywany. Zerknął na leżącego sztywno na plecach detektywa. Knykcie zrobiły się białe, gdy zaciskał palce na pościeli.

Holmes otworzył szeroko oczy, jego pierś wznosiła się i opadała szybko, a twarzy była blada jak kartka papieru. John czuł się dziwnie, patrząc na to. Sherlock Holmes był człowiekiem i miewał koszmary, chociaż tak bardzo starał się to ukryć. Ciekawe od jak dawna go męczyły? Poczuł się głupio, detektyw martwił się o niego i pytał o jego koszmary, a on go spławiał. Może dlatego tego potrzebował? Bo sam miał z tym problemy.

John wziął głęboki oddech i gdy upewnił się, że Sherlock chociaż częściowo się uspokoił, otworzył usta i zaczął opowiadać swój koszmar. Mówił cicho i powoli, opisując każdy najmniejszy, zapamiętany szczegół – zapach, oświetlenie, krew, rany, śmiech Moriarty'ego. Zatrzymał się na chwilę gdy przestępca doradczy chwytał jego dłoń, zmusza go aby podniósł do góry pistolet, zacisnął palce na spuście...

Gdy skończył, pokój wypełniła cisza, był pewien, że Sherlock patrzy na niego, ale nie chciał na niego spojrzeć. Znowu brakowało mu tego, że nie może wyjść z mieszkania. Już był pewien, że jego przyjaciel postanowił przemilczeć jego słowa, gdy ten odezwał się nagle.

- Śni mi się, że strzelam do bomby. Oczywiście wybucha, wszystko zaczyna płonąć, dach i ściany zaczynają się walić. Udaje mi się wydostać, wokół widzę zgliszcza, a na ich szczycie siedzi Moriarty i śmieje się ze mnie... bo cię szukam. Nigdzie nie mogę cię znaleźć, dym gryzie mnie w oczy, a on drwi, że mówił, że spali moje serce i to zrobił. Krzyczę, wołam cię, ale się nie odzywasz, nie odpowiadasz, nie ma cię nigdzie. W końcu widzę twoją rękę pod gruzami. Rzucam się w tamtą stronę, łapię ją i wciąż cię wołam, ale jest sina i zimna. A on śmieje się, jakby właśnie opowiedział genialny dowcip.

John mimowolnie patrzył na Sherlocka kątem oka. Chociaż detektyw sprawiał wrażenie spokojnego, tak naprawdę był roztrzęsiony. Na koniec jego głos zadrżał nieznacznie, a John poczuł ukłucie bólu.

- To tylko sny – szepnął lekarz po chwili.

Słyszał jak Sherlock śmieje się pod nosem.

- Ta. Tylko sny. I kto to mówi.

* * *

Jim czuł się lepiej. Nie bolało tak jak wcześniej, nie mógł jeszcze wstawać, a lekarz nie chciał odpowiadać na jego pytania. Mimo to w końcu mógł zacząć działać. Spojrzał na stojącego przed nim ortopedę.

- Bardzo mi przykro, ale prawdopodobnie nigdy nie odzyska pan pełnej władzy nad nogą – głos medyka drżał, a trzymana w rękach karta niemal wypadła mu z rąk. – Wymiana rzepki niczego nie dała...

Moriarty westchnął cicho, przenosząc wzrok na stojącego przy drzwiach ochroniarza. Pielęgniarka trzęsła się gdzieś z boku. Jacy oni wszyscy śmieszni i żałośni.

- Trudno, zdarza się. Możecie odejść.

Lekarz i pielęgniarka wyszli szybko, zamykając za sobą głośno drzwi.

- Zabij ją za kilka dni, tak żeby było wiadomo, że to nie wypadek. Kretyn zapamięta, co go czeka za kolejną porażkę. Niech się boi – szepnął cicho w stronę ochroniarza, który zasalutował mu i opuścił pomieszczenie.

W końcu sam. Niemal zapomniał jakie to uczucie – być w pokoju samemu, bez nikogo innego. Gdzieś mogło się czaić zagrożenie, ktoś mógł chcieć zepchnąć go z piedestału. W końcu stał się inwalidą. Ten ktoś byłby bardzo głupi, ponieważ miał za sobą stado wiernych ludzi. Każdy był mu oddany i bał się go. Jak psy. Każe im gryźć, a rozszarpią każdego.

Pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech. Wiele osiągnął, mógł mieć jeszcze więcej, chociaż starano się mu to odebrać. Nie tak łatwo można było się go pozbyć.

Ciekawe czy tata byłby z niego dumny?

Drzwi ponownie otworzyły się dopiero godzinę później. Słyszał znajome kroki.

- Porwijcie ją – machnął ręką na leżące na stoliku zdjęcia. - Choćby miało to zająć pół roku, macie ją porwać. Wtedy zdecyduję, co z nią zrobimy.

* * *

Sherlock wypuścił z ust wąską strużkę dymu. Widział irytację przebiegającą przez twarz Johna.

- Mógłbyś nie palić w moim łóżku?

Detektyw przewrócił oczami. Naprawdę, John?

- Trzeba to było zrobić u mnie. Poza tym lubię mieć coś w ustach po tym jak...

- Okej. Zrozumiałem. Nie kończ – John przerwał mu szybko, rozcierając skronie. – Oszalałem, że ci uległem.

Holmes uśmiechnął się lekko, pozwalając by popiół spadł na podłogę. Widział jak Watson zerka na niego wilkiem, ale nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Wciąż czuł się odrobinę zbyt błogo i irytowało go, że lekarz nie poddaje się temu, tylko znowu się stresuje.

- Przecież widzisz, że dzięki temu obaj spokojnie śpimy i nie mamy się czym przejmować. Wyluzuj.

John odwrócił się szybko i otworzył usta, poruszając nimi niemo – jak rybka w akwarium – ale w końcu roztarł skronie z głośnym jękiem.

- Czemu to ty mi mówisz, że mam wyluzować? Skąd ty w ogóle znasz takie słowa?

Sherlock zmarszczył lekko brwi, podnosząc się na łokciach.

- John. Byłem studentem, muszę się czasem komunikować z idiotami, rozumieć co chcą do mnie powiedzieć tą swoją śmieszną mową. Oczywiście, że znam takie słowa. Znam też masę innych słów, których pewnie w życiu nie słyszałeś. Słabiej znam żołnierski żargon, ale możesz mi dawać korepetycje, prawda?

Lekarz pokręcił głową i wstał, chwytając leżące nieopodal bokserki.

- Nie masz się co martwić, przecież przestaniemy gdy wyjdziemy, prawda? Powiedziałbym, że mógłbyś później wrócić do Sary, ale obawiam się, że nie czeka na ciebie na tyle wiernie, aby było to warte zawracaniem jej...

John wyszedł z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami.

- ...głowy.

Westchnął cicho i wstał powoli. Cóż, zamknięci czy nie, wypadałoby wstać i się ubrać. Miał już dość spojrzeń, które rzucał mu Mycroft od dwóch dni – gdy wylądował z Johnem po raz drugi w łóżku. Miał wrażenie, że jego brat mimowolnie rozbiera ich wzorkiem i ocenia co zrobili. Nie, żeby tego nie żałował. Skrzywienie, które wypełniło twarz starszego Holmesa, odpłaciło mu za wszelkie możliwe upokorzenia.

Wyszedł z pokoju, wciągając spodnie. John stał pośrodku salonu z pilotem w ręku.

- Patrz kurwa na to...

Sherlock wyprostował się, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na przyjaciela. Zapiął pasek i podszedł bliżej, zerkając na telewizor. Jakiś nudny wywiad.

Och.

Na ekranie pojawiła się spuchnięta twarz zapłakanej Harriet, która drżącym głosem mówiła, jak bardzo martwi się o swojego małego braciszka, który zaginął i nie widziała go od tak dawna. Obok niej siedziała Sarah, która trzymała ją za dłoń i spoglądała na nią z troską.

- Wie pani, kto może mieć coś z tym wspólnego? – Spytała prowadząca.

- Oczywiście! Ten jego chory współlokator, Sherlock Holmes! – Oznajmiła lodowato Sarah, obejmując ramieniem szlochającą cicho Harry.

- Skąd to podejrzenie? Przecież też jest poszukiwany.

- Proszę... On zawsze pakował Johna w różne tarapaty, ciągał go za sobą na te wszystkie sprawy – głos Sawyer ociekał jadem. – Znajdziecie Holmesa, dowiecie się gdzie jest John i co mu zrobił.

Sherlock uniósł w zaskoczeniu brwi. Kto jej wpuścił osę do majtek?

- To bardzo poważne oskarżenia, pani...

John wyłączył telewizor i cisnął pilotem w kanapę, po czym roztarł z wściekłością twarz. Holmes spojrzał na niego kątem oka, czując że współczuje przyjacielowi. Nie przejmował się tym, co ta idiotka mówi, ale patrzenie na reakcje Johna wcale nie było przyjemne. Było mu go po prostu żal. Widział złość, z którą nie miał co zrobić, nie miał jej jak odreagować, nie miał możliwości wrzaśnięcia na nie, wyzywania od idiotek.

- Jak ona w ogóle śmie? Jak? Jakim prawem ona mówi o tobie takie rzeczy? Jak może udawać rozpacz po moim zniknięciu, gdy zamiast się przejmować w najlepsze rżnie się z moją siostrą? Moją siostrą do cholery! Pal licho to! Jak może atakować ciebie? Zarzucać, że mi coś zrobiłeś? Czy ona oszalała? Czy ją pojebało?

Holmes pokręcił głową, patrzą na Johna. Cholera by wzięła tą Sarę i jej szopkę, zniszczyła całą jego ciężką pracę!

* * *

Siedziała w samochodzie, patrząc na padający deszcz. Krople bębniły o szyby, spływały po nich tworząc wrażenie płynnej tafli. Westchnęła cicho, patrząc na opustoszałe ulice. Każda rozsądna osoba została w domu. Niestety nie miała takiego luksusu. Dziwne. Nawet samochodów nie było zbyt wiele.

Pojazd zatrzymał się nagle z piskiem i tylko zapięte pasy sprawiły, że nie uderzyła twarzą w siedzenie. Chciała już spytać kierowcy, co się stało, gdy kula przebiła przednią szybę, rozpryskując ją w miliony malutkich kawałków. Odruchowo zakryła się rękami i niemal zawyła, gdy odłamki wbiły się w skórę, a jeden z nim drasnął twarz. Czuła, że drży. Kierowca siedział martwy w fotelu, z dziurą ziejącą w środku czaszki.

Zaczęła szukać telefonu, ale zanim zdążyła go wyciągnąć, drzwi otworzyły się energicznie. Poczuła jak ktoś psika jej czymś w twarz i zaczęła się krztusić, chciała krzyknąć, ale po chwili nie miała już na nic sił, i straciła przytomność.

* * *

John wstał, przeciągając się z jękiem. Roztarł oczy i spojrzał na zegarek. Dziewięćdziesiąty drugi dzień... czego? Niewoli? Ukrycia? Sam już nie wiedział, jak to nazwać. Zaraz napije się kawy, zje śniadanie, później poogląda telewizję, może poszuka czegoś w Internecie. Czym to wszystko różniło się od więzienia? Świadkowie koronni mieli w sumie lepsze warunki.

Wyszedł z pokoju i natychmiast cofnął się o krok. Pośrodku pokoju stał Sherlock, który spojrzał na niego, gdy tylko otworzył drzwi. Patrząc na niego John czuł, że każdy kawałek detektywa zdaje się krzyczeć, że zaraz czeka go niezapomniana przygoda.

- John, wstałeś, świetnie! – Detektyw niemal do niego podbiegł i szybko zapiął mu koszulę. – Och, cudnie że nie masz na sobie żadnego swetra. Trzeba się odpowiednio przywitać – klasnął w dłonie i przeskoczył na drugi koniec pokoju.

- Przywitać? Przepraszam, ale z kim ty chcesz się witać? Mycroft tutaj kogoś ściąga?

Sherlock zaśmiał się cicho.

- Przywitać ze światem, oczywiście. John, czasem naprawdę jesteś tak uroczo głupiutki. Wychodzimy stąd. Dzisiaj! Och, w końcu słodka wolność!

John poczuł się zagubiony.

- Twój brat – postąpił do przodu i złapał Holmesa za ramię, zmuszając go, żeby spojrzał mu w oczy. – Twój brat go złapał?

Detektyw spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale radość wciąż nie znikała z jego twarzy.

- Skąd! Mówiłem ci, że nie zaryzykuje konfrontacji z Mycroftem! Chociaż... właśnie to zrobił. Porwał Antheę.

Lekarz cofnął się o krok, patrząc z przerażeniem na przyjaciela. Porwał Antheę?

- Mycroft ci powiedział? – Spytał cicho, idąc za Sherlockiem, który szedł w stronę laptopa.

- Nie. Skąd, chce to ukryć. W nocy udało mi się znaleźć jedną informację o tym, że w jednej z mniej ruchliwych uliczek znaleziono porzucony samochód z rozbitą szybą i śladami krwi, w środku nie było żadnych ciał, jednak nierozsądny dziennikarz wrzucił też zdjęcie rzeczonego samochodu i zgadnij, kto na co dzień się nim porusza – machnął ręką na monitor. – Zapisałem to zdjęcie, bojąc się, że Mycroft każe to wyciszyć i miałem rację. Po wiadomości nie ma ani śladu.

John spojrzał na fotografię. Samochód rzeczywiście przypominał ten, którym jeździła Anthea. Nie wiedział, czy był to ten sam, ale... z drugiej strony mało było takich aut w Londynie.

- Nie powinieneś się martwić? Może ją zabił?

Sherlock zatrzasnął laptopa i rzucił go na kanapę.

- Nie bądź głupi! Nie zaryzykowałby czymś takim! Och nie, on jest mądrzejszy... To jest jego ruch. I to jest bardzo dobry ruch – rzucił Johnowi w twarz buty. – Ubieraj się! Wychodzimy!

W ostatnim momencie chwycił obuwie i spojrzał niepewnie na detektywa. Wyjść? O niczym innym bardziej nie marzył, ale co, jeżeli tylko wpakują się w większe gówno?

- No chyba, że wolisz zostać tutaj i czekać, aż mój tłusty braciszek nas stąd wypuści? Śmiało!

Spojrzał tęsknie na drzwi. Wyjść stąd. Jak to pięknie brzmiało.

Leżący na stole telefon zaczął dzwonić. John szybko chwycił aparat i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Anthea. Uśmiechnął się.

- Widzisz? To ona, nic jej nie jest. Niepotrzebnie siejesz panikę...

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi i wyrwał mu telefon z rąk.

- Słucham? – Szepnął po chwili, włączając głośnik.

Na kilkanaście sekund pomieszczenie wypełniła cisza.

- Sherlock, kochanie...

John poczuł, że blednie, słysząc głos Moriarty'ego.

- Jak ci się wiedzie? Dobrze bawicie się z Johnem, schowani pod płaszczykiem twojego braciszka? Jestem pewien, że umieracie z nadmiaru wrażeń! – Zaśmiał się śpiewnie.

- Zostaw ją w spokoju – mruknął Holmes. – To o mnie ci chodzi.

- O ciebie? Nie, nie. Cóż, tak. Głównie o ciebie. Niestety panna Anthea sprawiła mi pewne problemy zdrowotne i... tak bardzo chcę z nią o tym porozmawiać! Powinniśmy sobie to wyjaśnić. Jak dojrzali ludzie. Nie zabronisz mi tego... kochanie.

Sherlock spiął się nieznacznie. John patrzył na niego z niepokojem. Jest źle.

- Masz dwadzieścia cztery godziny, mój słodki. Inaczej twoją bratową spotka niemiły los. Możliwe, że daruję jej życie, ale... Cóż. Raczej nie spędzi go nigdzie w kraju. Może Rosja? Albo Białoruś. To takie przyjazne kraje dla takich szmat jak ona.

- Czego chcesz? – Głos detektywa był spokojny, ale spojrzenie, którym obdarzył Johna, mówiło o wiele więcej.

- Tego co zwykle. Ciebie. Zrób dla mnie cudowne przedstawienie, inaczej będę taki niegrzeczny... Pa, mój słodki – szepnął, głosem ociekającym słodyczą i rozłączył się.

John spojrzał na Sherlocka, który stał przed nim sztywno. Po chwili odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Lekarz poszedł za nim.

- Jeżeli teraz wyjdziemy, po prostu powiemy, że... Idziemy ją uratować! Co jest prawdą. No i ten tłusty wieloryb nie będzie na nas zły, jeżeli przywieziemy mu ją w całym kawałku... Mniej więcej.

Watson przysłuchiwał się jego słowom, patrząc jak otwiera zamek wiszącym obok kluczem. John szybko włożył buty, nie mógł pozwolić, żeby ten kretyn pakował się w tarapaty zupełnie sam! Detektyw pchnął drzwi i wyszedł na korytarz, nie przejmując się tym, czy ktoś zamknie mieszkanie. No tak, pewnie budynek jest przepełniony ochroną, która się tym zajmie.

W milczeniu zjechali windą. John czuł, jak serce mocniej mu bije i chociaż martwił się o Antheę, nie mógł zdusić uczucia radości i lekkości. Wychodzili stąd. Wymienili uśmiechy, gdy postawili pierwsze kroki na chodniku.

W końcu.

- Taxi! – Krzyknął Sherlock, machając w stronę przejeżdżającej obok taksówki.


	5. Rozdział 5

- Widzimy się wieczorem? – Usłyszał w słuchawce radosny głos Molly. Uśmiechnął się ciepło, odwracając się w krześle w stronę okna.

- Jasne. Obiecuję nie zasnąć w czasie „Glee", jak ostatnio. Byłem naprawdę zmęczony, a dzisiaj zapowiada się spokojne i nudne.

Molly nie była nawet zła o to, że zasnął, obudziła go przypadkowo przykrywając go kocem, gdy na ekranie pojawiły się napisy końcowe. Poczuł ulgę, że ominęły go te śmieszne dramaciki. Boże, nie cierpiał tego serialu.

- Spoko, pożyczyłam od koleżanki „Straż nocną", mówiła że jej mąż to uwielbia, może tobie też się spodoba? – Usłyszał nadzieję w jej głosie.

- Nie jestem wybredny, nie martw się – zmarszczył, brwi, słysząc jakieś ożywienie na korytarzu. Roztarł skronie, słysząc że Donovan coś krzyczy. Wolał nie wiedzieć, co tam się dzieje. Skrzywił się na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. – Chyba mówiłem, żeby mi nie...

Urwał, widząc jak do pokoju szybko wchodzi, lekko uśmiechnięty i wyraźnie zadowolony, Sherlock Holmes. Za nim szedł John i... taksówkarz?

- Lestrade, świetnie, że cię tu zastaliśmy – detektyw podszedł do jego płaszcza i jakby nigdy nic wyciągnął z kieszeni portfel, wyjął ze środka pięćdziesiąt funtów i wcisnął taksówkarzowi. – Dzięki za pożyczenie, później oddam. Może – mówiąc to, rozsiadł się na jednym z krzeseł i jakby nigdy nic wyjął z kieszeni papierosy i jednego odpalił.. – John? – Mruknął, podsuwając paczkę w stronę stojącego za nim lekarza.

- Nie, dzięki. Wiesz, że palę tylko po... ćwiczeniach.

- Greg...? Kto tam jest? – Usłyszał w słuchawce odrobinę drżący głos Molly.

- Muszę kończyć – powiedział szybko. – Coś wyskoczyło. Zadzwonię później!

Nawet nie mógł obiecać, że się spotkają.

- Szefie, mam ich skuć? A zwłaszcza jego? – Spytała stojąca w drzwiach Donovan.

- Nie bądź niedorzeczna, kobieto! Niczego nie zrobiłem! Przychodzę wam tylko pomóc z czymś ciekawym! W końcu. Prawda, John?

- Śmierdzisz fajkami, możesz mi nie dmuchać w twarz – jęknął lekarz. – Poza tym, chyba nie mamy zbyt dużo czasu...

Lestrade zacisnął oczy, słuchając tego całego szumu. Coraz więcej ludzi kłębiło się przy drzwiach, wszyscy starali się zajrzeć do środka, szeptali, część mówiła głośno. Nikt nie wierzył w to, co widzi.

- Cicho! – Greg krzyknął, wstając szybko. – Wy – wskazał współpracowników – wynosić się! Wszyscy! I nie przeszkadzać! Nikomu nie wolno tu wchodzić! – Zatrzasnął drzwi. – A wy...

Ruszył przez pokój, przeszedł i oparł się o biurko, stając twarzą do nich.

- Wy... Wy narobiliście nam tony problemów, zmartwień, doprowadziliście Molly do łez, jesteście dwoma idiotami, Sherlock ani mi się waż przerywać! Pakujecie się w jakieś gówno bez informowania o tym policji, później pakujecie się w większe gówno i znikacie! I wiecie co? Tutaj tylko ja wiedziałem, że żyjecie! Większość ludzi pomyślała, że zobaczyli cholerne duchy! Dlatego, gdy już z wami skończę, macie iść, a w szczególności ty Sherlock, i przeprosić ich za waszą nieskończoną głupotę, egoizm i wszystko inne!

Obaj siedzieli i patrzeli na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, wyraźnie nie wierzyli w to, co słyszeli. Wziął głęboki oddech i po chwili uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Dobrze was widzieć w jednym kawałku – odparł spokojnie. – Sally!

Drzwi otworzyły się niemal natychmiast, a do środka ostrożnie wsunęła się zagubiona sierżant.

- Trzy kawy.

John odchrząknął cicho, przykuwając uwagę inspektora.

- Obawiam się, że nie mamy na to czasu. Moriarty wykonał ruch, Mycroft nawet nie wiedział, że wychodzimy, więc powinniśmy się...

- Dziękuję, John – Sherlock przerwał mu szybko. – Na razie i tak niczego nie wiemy, a przecież możemy się napić kawy, czekając, aż Lestrade odda nam telefony, które prawdopodobnie trzyma w biurku – na kilka sekund na jego twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech, którego Greg czasem nienawidził. – Sally – odwrócił się w krześle. – Trzy, jedna czarna, dwie kostki cukru, druga biała, bez cukru, a dla twojego szefa bezkofeinową, żeby nie miał za dużo siły do wściekania się na nas. A teraz bądź tak miła i pospiesz się, najlepiej tak, jak pospieszyłaś się dzisiaj z kimś w toalecie.

- Coś powiedział?

- Tylko najbardziej oczywiste fakty, droga Sally. A teraz naprawdę wyjdź, nie mam ochoty czuć tego obrzydliwego dezodorantu Andersona, póki nie muszę go widzieć.

Drzwi zamknęły się z trzaskiem.

O Boże. Już się zaczyna.

W głębi duszy Lestrade, bał się jak zareaguje Molly, jak to się odbije na ich związku... Mieli wkrótce wyjechać na weekend, ale nie wiedział, czy teraz to wypali.

Odsunął się od biurka i okrążył je, czując na sobie spojrzenie dwóch par oczu. Otworzył szufladę kluczykiem i po chwili wahania wyjął ze środka trzy telefony.

- Wszystkie były przez ten czas wyłączone, więc pewnie będziecie mieli mnóstwo nieodebranych połączeń – urwał. Chciał dodać, że Harry martwiła się o Johna, ale po chwili uznał, że to bez sensu. W końcu na pewno wie, jak wygląda sytuacja. – Teraz powiedzcie skąd wiecie, że ten samochód ma coś wspólnego z Moriartym.

- Zadzwonił do nas – odparł Sherlock, włączając różowego iPhone'a. – Poznałeś ten samochód? – Spytał z odrobiną drwiny w głosie.

Greg westchnął ciężko, już zaczynał? Z cichym jękiem opuścił wzrok i roztarł skronie.

- Sherlock.

Inspektor poderwał głowę, patrząc na Johna. Lekarz patrzył stanowczo na detektywa, który po chwili prychnął cicho i machnął ręką.

Co do...

- Nie widziałem nawet tego samochodu – Greg mruknął, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na siedzących przed nim mężczyzn. – To nie jest moja sprawa. Dimmock się nią zajmuje.

Sherlock poderwał głowę.

- Dimmock? Cieszyć się, czy nie? Lubi mnie, więc... Mówił ci coś?

Lestrade westchnął cicho, patrząc z nadzieją na drzwi. Niech Donovan przyniesie już kawę, wtedy Sherlock może zamknie się na chwilę.

- Najpierw wyjaśnij, mi dlaczego to jest takie ważne.

- Porwał asystentkę Mycrofta, była w samochodzie – wyjaśnił szybko John.

Policjant oczekiwał dalszych wyjaśnień, ale lekarz najwyraźniej nie zamierzał powiedzieć niczego więcej, co Sherlock przyjął z dumnym uśmieszkiem. Cholera by ich obu wzięła. Co się stało, że Watson zaczął działać jak Holmes? Och, teraz już na pewno z nimi nie wytrzyma.

- Samochodu raczej nie zobaczycie, sprawę przejął ktoś wyżej i zarekwirował samochód... – Dimmock jęczał mu dobre pół godziny, że ktoś ukradł mu taką fajną sprawę.

- Durny Mycroft.

Sherlock wgryzł się w palec, drugą ręką gasząc papierosa o biurko. Lestrade zmarszczył brwi z irytacją, chciał nawet zaprotestować, ale po chwili stwierdził, że to bezcelowe. To w końcu Sherlock Holmes.

- Może cię zainteresuje, że jakąś godzinę temu znaleziono ciało człowieka, który prawdopodobnie był w tym samochodzie. Nagi, postrzelony w głowę, bez jakichkolwiek dokumentów.

Holmes poderwał głowę, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Gdzie są? Chcę je zobaczyć. To może być świadomy ślad...!

Greg znieruchomiał. Cholera.

- Są w kostnicy Barts – odpowiedział cicho, czując jak cały sztywnieje. Patrzył uważnie na Sherlocka, gdy ten westchnął cicho, wyraźnie uświadamiając sobie, co ma na myśli. – Molly tam dzisiaj jest, ciężko to wszystko przeżyła, więc bądź dla niej miły, dobra?

Inaczej walnę cię z dziką satysfakcją w brzuch.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Greg po chwili odwrócił wzrok.

- Wie, kim jest jej chłopak?

Policjant otworzył usta ze zdziwieniem, przez chwilę nie rozumiejąc, co Holmes miał na myśli. Dopiero po kilku sekundach spłynęło na niego oświecenie. Odchrząknął głośno.

- Były chłopak. Twój brat raczył ją ostrzec, gdyby Moriarty chciał się z nią skontaktować, ale sama wcześniej podejrzewała, była w jego mieszkaniu po waszym zniknięciu i... – urwał. – I o tym później. Po prostu... bądź dla niej miły, dobra? Ten jeden raz.

Holmes zmarszczył brwi.

- Ostatnio byłem dla niej miły, ostrzegłem ją, żeby zerwała ze swoim „chłopakiem", bo jest gejem... Nie był, chyba, ale i tak okazał się być bardzo złą partią, bogatą ale złą. A ty John mówiłeś, że to nieuprzejme, że jej to powiedziałem – przewrócił oczami.

Chwilę później detektyw bez słowa wypadł z pokoju, niemal przewracając niosącą kawę Sally.

- Idziecie, czy nie? – Zawołał za nimi.

Zaczęło się.

* * *

Sherlock siedział w samochodzie w milczeniu, przeglądając wiadomości na telefonie. Molly, Sarah, Pani Hudson, Mike... Zerknął na Johna, który nawet nie włączył swojej komórki. Nie chciał widzieć wiadomości od Harriet..

- Nieźle z tego wybrnąłeś – mruknął cicho, przykuwając uwagę lekarza, który spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. – „Asystentka Mycrofta, była w samochodzie". Och, bardzo sprytne, świetne. Naprawdę – uśmiechnął się lekko. To było dobre, świetne posunięcie.

Prowadzący pojazd Lestrade zerknął na nich w lusterku, ale obaj go zignorowali.

- Dzięki... Brzmisz jakbyś był dumny – John odchrząknął cicho, patrząc na niego tak, jakby zakładał, że właśnie wypowiedział coś idiotycznego.

- Jestem dumny – Sherlock ledwo poruszył ustami, ale mina jego przyjaciela jasno dawała do zrozumienia, że zrozumiał, o co chodzi.

- Och. Och. To... Dobrze – lekarz odchrząknął cicho. – Dzięki.

Holmes niemal przewrócił oczami. Och, John.

- Więc, Lestrade – detektyw odezwał się po chwili, przeszukując sieć za jakimiś plotkami na temat porwania Anthei. Mnóstwo „świadków", żaden nie brzmiał wiarygodnie. Cholera by to wzięła. – Jak tam randki z Molly?

Policjant przeklął cicho, hamując gwałtownie.

- Randki... z Molly? Chodzisz z Molly? Molly Hooper? – John patrzył z niedowierzaniem na inspektora.

- Och, John. Nie powiesz mi, że nie zauważyłeś, jak nasz drogi inspektor Lestrade o niej mówi? Pośród wszystkich ludzi wspomniał ją, konkretnie ją, że się martwiła, że doprowadziliśmy ją do łez, że ciężko to przeżyła. Zerwanie z chłopakiem i wiadomość, że jest psychopatą? Możliwe, ale czy nie bardziej martwi się o zaginionych? Tylko skąd by o tym wiedział... Przyjacielska pogawędka w kostnicy? Nie, nie pasuje do niego. Musiał ją zaprosić na drinka. Jeden drink musiał się rozrosnąć do rozmiarów kolacji, lunchów, śniadań, wyjść do kina i innych niedorzecznych rzeczy. Dlaczego musiał? Ponieważ Lestrade w pierwszym momencie pomyślał o sobie, gdy spytałem, czy Molly wie, kim jest jej chłopak. Wyraźnie prosił, żebym był dla niej miły i może nie był tego świadomy, ale spojrzał wtedy na mnie, jakby chciał mi zrobić krzywdę, jeżeli nie będę uprzejmy. Poza tym spójrz na niego! Nie ma na sobie pierwszej lepszej koszuli, nie... Ma na sobie jedną z lepszych koszul, jakie posiada, prawdopodobnie nawet dość nową. I ten zapach? – Pociągnął ostentacyjnie nosem. – Nie używa się takiej wody kolońskiej do pracy, chyba że chce się komuś zaimponować, a w Scotland Yardzie działa to raczej na odwrót. To jemu chce się zaimponować – wcisnął telefon do kieszeni. - Więc. Jak randki?

Sherlock widział, jak Lestrade zaciska mocniej szczęki.

- Jakby cię to interesowało – mruknął parkując. – Po prostu bądź dla niej miły, dobra?

Holmes zmarszczył brwi, kątem oka dostrzegł jak John wychodzi z samochodu i stawia kołnierzyk koszuli.

- Będę, nie masz się czego martwić – wysiadł z samochodu, czując na sobie wzrok lekarza. – Będę dla niej miły! Obiecuję! I nie panikuj tak, że nas zobaczą... I tak w końcu się dowiedzą, że nic nam nie jest – ruszył w stronę bocznego wejścia.

- Ale głównym wejściem nie wmaszerujesz do szpitala, co? – Usłyszał za sobą rozbawiony głos przyjaciela.

- Tędy jest bliżej – odparł lekko.

- Wcale, że nie.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i pchnął drzwi. Nie, nie było bliżej.

Szedł w milczeniu, powoli przemierzając długie korytarze. Za sobą słyszał Johna, który zaczął przyjazną pogawędkę z Lestrade o Molly. Chwila rozproszenia przed sprawą...

Skręcił za róg i już widział drzwi kostnicy. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie zatrzymać się i nie przygotować się na to, co go czeka – w końcu mogła go zaatakować werbalnie, prawda? Dobre pytanie i same niewiadome... Nie, nie ma sensu czekać, trzeba to zrobić szybko.

Pchnął energicznie drzwi, wchodząc do pokoju słyszał za sobą podniesiony głos Lestrade, ale postanowił się tym nie przejmować. Zamiast tego skupił wzrok na bladej jak ściana Molly, której właśnie kubek wypadał z rąk. Zrobił dwa kroki do przodu i chwycił naczynie.

- Molly, witaj – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Szkoda by było kubka z... uroczymi kociakami w cylindrach.

Co...

Wcisnął jej kawę, patrząc w wielkie, zaszklone oczy.

- Możesz nam pokazać zwłoki postrzelonego mężczyzny? Tego nagiego.

Podniosła drżącą dłoń, wskazując jedną z lodówek. Liczył na większą współpracę... Trudno. Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył we wskazaną stronę. Nawet nie zdążył położyć dłoni na uchwycie, gdy usłyszał za sobą spanikowany głos Hooper.

- Przepraszam! Ja nie wiedziałam! Przysięgam, nie wiedziałam, że on... że on jest zły, że chodzi mu tylko o ciebie, że chce ci zrobić krzywdę! Gdybym wiedziała... Nigdy bym go tutaj nie przyprowadziła, nie przedstawiła, przysięgam! Nie spotykałabym się z nim... – głos jej się załamał, płakała. – Ja... To moja wina, że się do was zbliżył...

Sherlock stał w bezruchu, słuchając jej słów. Lestrade przeklął w drzwiach, był zły...

Detektyw odwrócił się na pięcie i podszedł do Molly, która wbiła w niego przerażony wzrok. Otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale uznał, że to głupie. Nie. Trzeba to powiedzieć inaczej. Ostrożnie położył jej rękę na ramieniu, a ona natychmiast znieruchomiała.

- Wiem – szepnął. – Wiem, że nie chciałaś, nie wiedziałaś. Nawet przez chwilę nie podejrzewałem, że mogłabyś zdawać sobie sprawę, kim on jest. On i tak by się do nas zbliżył, wcześniej czy później, tym czy innym sposobem. To nie twoja wina. Ani ja, ani John cię nie obwiniamy. Prawda, John? – Spojrzał na przyjaciela, który przytaknął szybko, chociaż wyraz niedowierzania nie zniknął jeszcze na dobre z jego twarzy. – Nie przejmuj się tym – zerknął na Lestrade, który podszedł natychmiast. Sherlock cofnął rękę, gdy inspektor ją objął.

Otwierając lodówkę, wciąż słyszał za sobą przyspieszony, drżący oddech Molly, a na karku czuł niedowierzające spojrzenia Johna i Grega.

Wyciągnął zwłoki i pokój wypełnił się cichym buczeniem. Znieruchomiał, wyjmując komórkę z kieszeni. Milczał chwilę, patrząc na wyświetlacz różowego iPhone'a. Numer zastrzeżony.

- Lestrade... Weź ją na kawę, niech się przewietrzy, czy coś – szepnął cicho, nie odrywając wzroku od telefonu.

John podszedł bliżej, patrząc na niego z niepokojem. Obaj stali w bezruchu, gdy policjant wyprowadzał z kostnicy swoją dziewczynę, która wyglądała bardziej jak członek rodziny, który właśnie musiał rozpoznać zwłoki bliskiego. Sherlock wiedział, że dziewczyna odwróciła się w drzwiach i spojrzała na niego i telefon z przerażeniem, ale zignorował to. Odebrał połączenie, gdy kroki były coraz mniej słyszalne, od razu przełączył na tryb głośnomówiący.

- Słucham...?

- Sherlock, mój drogi. Ładnie to tak? Zamiast szukać swojej bratowej oglądasz nagich mężczyzn z moją słodką Molly!

Holmes czuł, że przez jego twarz przebiega tik nerwowy, widział jak John porusza ustami, chcąc niemo powiedzieć „tylko spokojnie".

- Cóż, może zacząłbym szukać, gdybym miał jakąkolwiek wskazówkę i właśnie jej szukam...

- Ciało niczego ci nie powie. To tylko śmieć, zgubiony przez przypadek przez moich ludzi. Biedaczek, chociaż go normalnie zakopią.

- Czego chcesz? – Sherlock warknął cicho, spinając się. Ta rozmowa prowadziła donikąd. Poczuł rękę Johna na swoim ramieniu i na chwilę zamknął oczy.

- Mam dla ciebie coś lepszego, niż te zwłoki – wymruczał Jim. Detektyw niemal wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem. – Mogę ci powiedzieć, gdzie jest samochód, którym jechała nasza słodka Anthea.

Wyprostował się, słysząc te słowa.

- Dajesz mi podpowiedź, ponieważ chcesz się mną zabawić.

Pokój wypełnił śmiech Moriarty'ego.

- Och, jesteś taki mądry, kochanie! Jaka szkoda, że nie mogę cię teraz pogłaskać po głowie i dać ci ciasteczka! – Głos mężczyzny stał się jadowicie słodki. – Oczywiście, że tak. Co to za przyjemność, pozwalać byś biegał po mieście, bez najmniejszej wskazówki, odbijając się od wszystkiego jak ćma od lampy... Chociaż to mogłoby być całkiem urocze, nie sądzisz? Zaraz dostaniesz namiary wiadomością... Miłej zabawy, Sherlocku. Mam nadzieję, że zapewnisz mi przedstawienie wszechczasów. Masz dwadzieścia jeden godzin. Ciao – cmoknął rozłączył się.

Sherlock zacisnął mocno usta, powoli odkładając telefon na biurko Molly. Ręka Johna wciąż spoczywała na jego ramieniu. Detektyw chwycił swoją komórkę, nie spuszczając wzroku z różowego telefonu.

- Lestrade? Wracajcie tu, zaraz będę miał namiary na wskazówkę. Nie, nie wiem gdzie, wiem że chodzi o samochód. Tak, ten samochód! Czekamy – rozłączył się szybko i wgryzł się w palec, patrząc na aparat przed nim.

Nic.

- To... było dobre, wiesz? – Usłyszał obok siebie głos Johna. – To, co powiedziałeś Molly. To było miłe. Cieszę się, że zachowałeś się tak, a nie... nie jak czasem potrafisz się zachować.

Przewrócił oczami.

- Powiedziałem prawdę – mruknął cicho, biorąc do ręki różowy telefon. – Pewnie niepotrzebnie obwiniała się przez ostatnie miesiące, myśląc że to jej wina, że Moriarty zbliżył się do nas, że zniknęliśmy. Dziwne, że Lestrade się nie wygadał...

Słyszał jak John wzdycha cicho.

- To nie zmienia faktu, że mogłeś się zachować dużo gorzej. Dziękuję.

- Och, daj spokój! Jakbym był dla niej niemiły, to byście mnie z Lestrade rozszarpali na kawałki – jęknął.

John zaśmiał się cicho, a on pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech. Po chwili wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia i obaj parsknęli śmiechem.

Jak dobrze było wyjść na wolność.

Różowy iPhone zawibrował głośno. Obaj przestali się uśmiechać, patrząc na wyświetlacz. Na korytarzu słychać było kroki.

- Macie coś? – Usłyszał za sobą głos Lestrade. Odwrócił lekko głowę, zerkając na parę kątem oka. Molly obejmowała ramię policjanta, wbijając wzrok w ziemię.

- Zdjęcie miejsca, w którym znajduje się samochód. Parking... Powiedziałbym, że rządowy, więc... – westchnął głośno i rzucił się w stronę drzwi.

* * *

Mycroft Holmes siedział w bezruchu przy biurku, patrząc na sekretarkę podającą mu kawę. Była blada, unikała jego wzroku.

- Proszę, proszę pana – skłoniła się lekko i wyszła.

Roztarł twarz, gdy zamknęła za sobą drzwi w biurze panowała nieprzyjemna cisza.

Uniósł filiżankę i z przerażeniem odkrył, że ręka mu drży. Nigdy nie czuł się tak paskudnie. Odstawił naczynie i na chwilę ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Moriarty go przechytrzył. Jego brat wyszedł bez słowa i pałęta się po Londynie, będąc zdanym na łaskę tamtego świra, a Anthea...

Zamknął oczy, prostując się. Musi nad sobą panować. Przeszedł z dumą poprzez niejeden kryzys, nie mrugnął okiem w czasie rewolucji. Przeżyje i to. To nie jest straszniejsze niż groźba wojny na całym globie.

To kobieta. Nie planeta. Troszczenie się o nią nie przyniesie Koronie korzyści.

Ma pracę, ma obowiązki, kraj go potrzebuje.

Może kraj się nie zawali, jeżeli na jeden dzień, tylko na chwilę, odwróci wzrok.

Chwytając komórkę wiedział, że mógłby zadzwonić do Sherlocka, ale obawiał się, że nie będzie nad sobą panować. Czasem lepiej było coś napisać.

_Proszę_

* * *

- Mycroft panikuje – usłyszał głos Sherlocka i oderwał wzrok od znalezionych w samochodzie rzeczy. Nikt ich nawet nie zatrzymywał.

- Co?

- Mycroft panikuje, napisał do mnie, zamiast zadzwonić.

John westchnął cicho, biorąc do ręki torbę ze sklepu.

- Nie obwiniaj go, Moriarty właśnie porwał Antheę i nie wiadomo, co jej zrobił i czy jeszcze żyje. Sam to powiedziałeś – spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na męską koszulę w kwiaty. – Chyba wybierali się na Hawaje, albo coś – mruknął.

John uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, gdy Sherlock wzdrygnął się na widok koszuli. Ciekawe co sobie wyobraził.

Obaj wrócili do przeglądania rzeczy. Jedyne co znaleźli w środku to kosmetyczka, karty kredytowe – na nazwisko Anthei McQueen – naprawdę miała tak na imię? – pieniądze, torby z dopiero co kupionymi ubraniami i kosmetykami.

Zerknął na Sherlocka, który wgryzał się w paznokieć wbijając świdrujące spojrzenie w zebrane przed nimi rzeczy. Siedzieli w Scotland Yardzie już czwartą godzinę. Czasem ktoś zajrzał, chcąc ich zobaczyć... Ludzi, którzy powinni być poszukiwani, ludzi, którym nic się nie stało.

- Ktoś ma gust – mruknęła Sally, gdy stawiała przed nimi kawę.

- Tak, Donovan, dziękuję za twoją bardzo potrzebną uwagę – Sherlock chwycił się za głowę. – To nie ma sensu! Jakie wskazówki mogę z tego wywnioskować? Cholerny psychopata!

John spojrzał wilkiem na policjantkę, która chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zamilkła widząc jego wzrok. Niech się nawet nie odzywa. Po chwili kobieta wyszła, zostawiając ich samych.

- Markowe ciuszki, drogie kosmetyki i co mi z tego? To na nic! Co ma mi to powiedzieć?

Lekarz wstał i obszedł stolik wyrywając z dłoni Sherlocka jedną z kart kredytowych. To samo imię, to samo nazwisko. Prawdziwe? Pewnie tak.

McQueen, McQueen, McQueen.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Czego suszysz zęby? – Usłyszał niezadowolony pomruk Sherlocka.

- Bo raz jestem mądrzejszy od ciebie – odparł, chwytając torby. – Widzisz, Clara kocha modę przez co i ja i Harriet sporo się nasłuchaliśmy o różnych projektantach, projektach, ubraniach, pokazach i innych duperelach. McQueen to nazwisko projektanta, pracował chyba dla Gucciego... Dopóki się nie zabił. A tutaj – chwycił jedną z siatek i wyjął ze środka kraciastą torbę. – To jest Gucci, widzisz...

- Świetnie John, twoja znajomość mody bardzo nam się przyda! I co z tego, że to Gucci, McQueen czy coś tam. Może są rodziną!

- Sherlock, widziałeś ją codziennie przez trzy miesiące, czy ona kiedykolwiek pojawiła się z taką kraciastą torebką? W ogóle w czymkolwiek, co nie byłoby jednokolorowe? Wszystkie jej ubrania są stonowane, proste. Nie myślisz, że ta torebka została podłożona? Poza tym, na wszystko jest rachunek, na to nie. Nie ma nawet metki.

Holmes uśmiechnął się szeroko, wstając szybko.

- Och, jesteś taki mądry – zamruczał, kładąc mu ręce na ramionach.

- To zabrzmiało – John odchrząknął głośno, zerkając w stronę drzwi. – Jakby cię to podniecało...

- Oczywiście, że mnie to podnieca... Niestety nie ma teraz na to czasu, prawda? Szkoda, byłoby miło, chociaż...

- Nie robimy tego na biurku Lestrade. W ogóle tego nie robimy, mieliśmy coś ustalone, pamiętasz? – Westchnął, patrząc na Sherlocka, który po chwili jęknął i odwrócił się do niego plecami, wyciągając swój telefon. – Co podejrzewasz?

- Myślę, że trzyma ją w magazynie przy sklepie. Genialne, prawda? Byłaby niemal na widoku. Opuszczony szpital? Ruiny, nie... to zbyt oczywiste... Miejsce, obok którego codziennie przewijają się tysiące ludzi, spieszący się, pracownicy którzy wchodzą do środka tylko, jeżeli czegoś brakuje, albo gdy coś ich zaalarmuje – twarz Sherlocka rozjaśnił uśmiech. John milczał, widząc jak szybko wstukuje coś w telefon. – Jest kilka sklepów z rzeczami Gucciego w Londynie, ale jako pierwszy wyskakuje ten na Sloane Street – pokazał Johnowi telefon. – Uważasz, że warte sprawdzenia?

Spojrzał na zegarek na ręce. Minęło dwanaście godzin. Czemu wszystko szło dzisiaj tak powoli? Korki, wypadki, wszystko zdawało się iść nie po ich myśli.

- Myślisz, że znaleźliśmy to, czego szukaliśmy? – Spytał cicho.

Sherlock poderwał głowę, patrząc na niego uważnie.

- To zawsze coś, a nie mamy niczego innego, prawda? Moriarty chyba nie chce dać nam kolejnej podpowiedzi, więc warto sprawdzić i to. Cały czas będę myślał nad innymi prawdopodobieństwami, więc jeżeli się mylisz, wpadnę po drodze na inne możliwości – uśmiechnął się, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. John słyszał, jak woła Lestrade, żeby przygotował samochód.

Zjeżdżając windą wsłuchiwał się w cichy pomruk Sherlocka, który sprawdzał adresy pozostałych sklepów. To tylko podejrzenia, ale może to coś, czego potrzebowali.

Ulice oczywiście były zakorkowane – znowu jakiś wypadek, drugi na ich trasie tego dnia. Ciekawe, czy to jego sprawka. Zerknął kątem oka na Holmesa, który przeglądał nerwowo telefon. Przeniósł wzrok na kieszeń swoich spodni, w której wciąż była wyłączona komórka. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty go włączać. Coś mu mówiło, że jeżeli tylko wciśnie odpowiedni guziczek, Harriet zacznie do niego wydzwaniać, a tego... Naprawdę teraz tego nie chciał.

- Kiedy go włączysz? – Usłyszał głos Sherlocka.

Westchnął cicho, nie patrząc na przyjaciela.

- Nie zamierzasz go włączyć? W ogóle?

- Najchętniej... Jeżeli to włączę, Harry albo Sarah zaraz do mnie zadzwonią i... nie chcę teraz słyszeć jak obie udają, że się o mnie martwiły, że tak bardzo im mnie brakowało... Och, bardzo! Ruchając siebie...

- Tak, John, zrozumieliśmy – Holmes jęknął cicho, wyglądając za okno. – Jakby nie te korki... mielibyśmy jeszcze jakieś dziesięć minut drogi. Jedziemy już pół godziny... Dotrzemy na miejsce na czas, to oczywiste, musiałby zrzucić bombę na miasto, żeby nas powstrzymać na tym etapie. Musiałby nas – urwał nagle.

Lekarz spojrzał na przyjaciela, który wpatrywał się w milczeniu za okno.

- Coś nie tak?

- Śledzi nas – szepnął cicho detektyw. Odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Johna. – Kiedy ostatni raz widziałeś motocyklistę, który stoi w korku, a nie pcha się między samochodami?

Lekarz wyjrzał przez okno, czując jak tężeją mu wszystkie mięśnie. Cholera by to wszystko wzięła. Odruchowo zacisnął mocno palce na pistolecie.

- Nie martw się, nie ostrzelają nas. Nie wyda takiego rozkazu, a oni nie odważą się zrobić czegoś wbrew jego woli. To przykułoby za dużo uwagi. Może, gdybyśmy jechali normalnym samochodem, ale siedzimy w radiowozie... Miałby na głowie policję całego Londynu, a nie o to mu teraz chodzi. Chce się tylko zabawić. Jest zmęczony i znudzony.

- Wcale mnie nie pocieszasz – John westchnął cicho, rozcierając skronie. Czuł jak wszystkie mięśnie jego ciała spinają się, gdy jakiś przechodzień zrobił zdjęcie ich samochodowi.

* * *

Mycroft trwał w bezruchu, patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem na ścianę. Pokój wypełniało jedynie tykanie zegara. Nawet ruch na korytarzu zdawał się zastygnąć. Pracownicy przestali oddychać i trwali na swoich stanowiskach. Nikt nie krążył bez celu. Nikt nie plotkował. Nikt nie opowiadał tanich dowcipów, które i tak nikogo nie bawiły.

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Wydawało mu się, że gdy tylko to zrobił, ktoś przemknął korytarzem.

Czekanie na sygnał było męczarnią. Sherlock… Lepiej dla niego i wszystkich innych, aby nie zawiódł.

Mycroft Holmes poderwał głowę, gdy telefony w biurze rozdzwoniły się.

* * *

Kilka minuty kłótni ze sprzedawczynią, później przekrzykiwanie się z kierowniczką sklepu, jeszcze telefon do firmy macierzystej i już byli w magazynie. Kierowniczka – pani Dalia Short – kręciła się wokół nich i rozglądała nerwowo. Sherlock milczał, patrząc na nią kątem oka.

Dopóki nie weszli do magazynu, Holmes stał w ciszy, patrząc na Johna i Grega, którzy zajmowali się wszystkim. Co chwilę zerkał na elegancką kobietę, która kierowała sklepem. Nerwowo spoglądała w stronę drzwi magazynu. Nie musiał nawet pytać. Oczywiście, że miała coś na sumieniu, a Anthea znajdowała się na tyłach lokalu. Gdzieś tam, wśród pudeł, zapasowych manekinów i nowych ubrań.

Gdy w końcu przeszli przez drzwi – przywitała ich ciemność i wycie klimatyzacji.

- Mamy tutaj małą awarię oświetlenia – mruknęła Dalia Short.

Sherlock westchnął ciężko. Awaria. Oczywiście. Zerknął w górę i niemal uśmiechnął się, widząc w półmroku żarówki, które ktoś potraktował nabojami. John i Greg polecieli do przodu, świecąc latarkami na boki. Szukali Anthei. Oczywiście, że tu była. Było też coś innego.

- Co tutaj zostawili? – Spytał, odwracając się w stronę kierowniczki, która właśnie opuszczała magazyn. Znieruchomiała, po czym bardzo powoli odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego przerażona.

- Nie wiem, o czym pan mówi… - Szepnęła. Pot spływał jej po twarzy.

Zaśmiał się cicho.

- Nie wygłupiaj się. Doskonale wiesz, o co pytam. Miałaś z nimi układ. Nie wiem tylko, dlaczego ich tutaj wpuściłaś. Mam wierzyć, że nie sprawdziłaś co tutaj zostawili? Nie… Gdyby tak było, nie pociłabyś się tak, nie drżałabyś, nie uciekałabyś na bok wzrokiem. Wiesz, kto tutaj jest… I co innego zostawili. Nie mogłaś uciec, bo inaczej zaczęliby cię ścigać, wzbudziłabyś podejrzenie – postąpił krok do przodu. – Co tutaj na nas czeka? Chyba, że bez powodu chciałaś właśnie uciec…

Usłyszał przekleństwo Johna.

- Mam ją! Jest ciężko ranna! Wzywajcie pogotowie!

Zmarszczył brwi, nasłuchując głosu Lestrade.

- Kurwa mać…! Tu jest bomba!

Ach… to zostawili. Jak nudno.

* * *

Jim siedział w fotelu, czytając książkę. Z sąsiedniego pokoju dobiegały dźwięki muzyki. Jakiś denny pop. Niektórzy z jego pracowników nie mieli gustu. Nagle muzyka urwała się i zastąpił ją głos prezenterki.

- Przerywamy audycję, aby nadać ważną wiadomość. Przed chwilą w centrum Londynu doszło do silnego wybuchu. Kilka budynków płonie. Najpewniej są ofiary w ludziach.

Moriarty spojrzał na zegarek. Sherlock nie był w formie… Och. Jaka szkoda.

Sięgnął po odtwarzacz i po chwili słuchał już na słuchawkach „Still Alive", uśmiechając się błogo.


	6. Rozdział 6

Pani Hudson odstawiła powoli filiżankę z herbatą. Pani Turner - sąsiadka, której lokatorkami były dwie przemiłe dziewczyny - wzdychała przerażona i zasłaniała usta dłońmi.

Sama milczała, patrząc w ekran. Straszne. Sześć osób nie żyło. Naprawdę okropne. Chciała unieść naczynie do ust – była zdenerwowana, a nic nie koiło myśli lepiej niż earl grey lub ziółka – gdy zobaczyła w tle, za poważną dziennikarką i krzyczącymi strażakami, znajomą twarz. Brudną od pyłu, z niepoukładanymi włosami i strużką krwi spływającą po skroni. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy się jej nie przywidziało, ale w końcu wstała, przeprosiła sąsiadkę i wyszła.

Przywidziało się czy nie – należało wszystko przygotować. Weszła, dość szybko jak na siebie, do mieszkania na piętrze i rozejrzała się w skupieniu. Starała się tu sprzątać tak często, jak mogła. Poza tym przykryła meble folią, żeby nie zakurzyły się zbytnio, więc miała od razu mniej roboty.

Jej lekarz pewnie by ją zganił, że robi te wszystkie rzeczy, ale jak mogłaby sobie pozwolić na bycie niegościnną?

Należało ugotować obiad – jeżeli miała rację, to na pewno będą głodni – uporządkować gazety z zaznaczonymi sprawami... Miała tyle pracy, a nie wiedziała nawet, ile ma czasu.

* * *

John klęczał, patrząc na nieprzytomną Antheę. Nawet nie znał jej dobrze. Pomieszkiwał z nią tyle czasu, a do dzisiaj nie wiedział, czy aby na pewno się tak nazywa, jak ma na nazwisko, ile ma lat. Mimo to czuł zalewającą go złość. Był lekarzem, żołnierzem. To naturalne, że czuł te emocje.

Jakiś człowiek przeorał jej pół twarzy nożem. Nawet nie w prostej linii. Ktoś bawił się, niszcząc ciało. Nawet usta trzeba będzie zszyć.

Zacisnął mocno wargi, sprawdzając jej puls. Słyszał, jak zgrzytają mu zęby. Musi nad sobą panować, nie może zrobić jej krzywdy. Powoli przesunął wzrokiem po jej ciele. Była jeszcze gdzieś ranna. Bok. Może być nieciekawie. Trzeba ją stąd szybko wydostać.

- Mam ją! Jest ciężko ranna! Wzywajcie pogotowie! - Wrzasnął na całe gardło.

Znieruchomiał, gdy usłyszał krzyk Lestrade.

No tak. Byłoby zbyt pięknie, gdyby miało się skończyć tylko na tym. Roztarł w zdenerwowaniu twarz, zapominając, że ma na dłoni krew. Źle. Jest źle.

Siedzący w nim żołnierz zaczął wszystko analizować na zimno. Lekarz wojskowy myślał jak szybko zatamować krew, nie przejmując się w pełni zasadami higieny. Nie było na to czasu. Na wyposażeniu sklepu powinna być jakaś apteczka. Pytanie, czy nikt jej nie wziął, czy nie podmieniono w niej niczego...

- Oddawaj mi szalik - mruknął, gdy Sherlock stanął nad nim.

- Przepraszam, ale że co?

Detektyw wydawał się być oburzony.

- Oddawaj szalik. Muszę zatamować krwotok.

Podniósł wzrok na przyjaciela, którego twarz wyrażała skrajne niedowierzanie. Geniusz protekcjonalnie zaciskał palce na szaliku. John westchnął głośno, wstał szybko i zerwał mu szalik z szyi. Słyszał żałosny jęk sprzeciwu.

- Wypiorę ci go. Zadzwońcie na pogotowie. I po saperów.

Właścicielka sklepu była blada jak ściana. Pot lał jej się po twarzy. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż Lestrade usiądzie przed nią i zacznie przesłuchanie. John czuł do niej obrzydzenie. Może nie powinien, była cywilem, ale... nie była bez winy.

- Co to do cholery jest? - Wyszeptała drżącym głosem.

John niechętnie oderwał wzrok od Anthei. Kątem oka dostrzegł dzwoniącego gdzieś Lestrade. Posiłki, straż pożarna, pogotowie... W duchu zastanawiał się, czy dzwoni też do Molly.

Jego wzrok w końcu padł na ścianę. Przełknął głośno ślinę, patrząc na idealne anatomicznie serce, które ktoś wymalował na ścianie krwią. Czyją? Anthei? Kogoś innego? Osoby, która to zrobiła, a może kolejna podpowiedź...? Powinni pobrać odrobinę, aby sprawdzić DNA. Chciał powiedzieć, żeby ktoś, ktokolwiek, się tym zajął - bo przecież on ma zajęte ręce - ale Sherlock już wyciągał z kieszeni odpowiednie narzędzia. Skąd on je w ogóle miał? Pas Batmana... musi mu kupić na urodziny pas Batmana. Kiedy ten człowiek w ogóle miał urodziny?

Zaraz obok serca widniał napis. John czuł zimny pot na karku.

"Podoba Ci się mój prezencik, mój słodki? JM"

Skupił spojrzenie na Anthei.

- I mamy piękny odcisk palca - usłyszał zadowolony głos Sherlocka.

Słyszał wycie syren. Pogotowie było coraz bliżej. Komórka Holmesa zapiszczała.

- Mycroft prosi, żebyś ty był jej lekarzem - kontynuował po chwili jego przyjaciel. - Nie chce nikogo innego. Tylko ciebie.

- To by oznaczało, że musiałbym zaraz jechać...

- Dam sobie radę - detektyw przerwał mu, kręcąc się przy ścianie. - Zresztą, pewnie szybko się uwiniesz. Z twoimi zdolnościami?

John zmarszczył brwi. Słyszał zatrzymujący się samochód. Lestrade zakładał kajdanki Dalii Short i wyprowadzał ją z magazynu.

- Jesteś pewien, że dasz sobie radę?

Sherlock milczał, chodząc tam i z powrotem.

- Tak.

Poczuł się dziwnie. Do środka wjechali sanitariusze.

- Jadę z wami, jestem jej lekarzem. Poczekajcie chwilę.

Podszedł do Sherlocka, który wyprostował się i spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- Nie wywijaj mi numeru z próbą zostawienia mnie za sobą, jasne? Nie myśl nawet o tym, że uciekniesz gdzieś i zajmiesz się tym wszystkim sam, jasne? Siedzimy w tym razem.

Holmes uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, rozcierając ręce.

- Wiem. Wolę nie wpadać znowu w twoje ręce, gdy jesteś zły. Jak. Wiesz. Zresztą, wciąż masz swoje jedno uderzenie.

John zaśmiał się pod nosem. Tak. To było dziwne. Chcąc nie chcąc, przez ostatnie miesiące byli niemal nierozłączni. Teraz... miał go zostawić za sobą? Nie umiał sobie tego wyobrazić. Jak mógł odjechać teraz? W czasie sprawy? Gdy Moriarty wykonał ruch.

- Nie bój się. Saperzy się wszystkim zajmą. Jak chcesz, odpłacę ci później to, że nie będzie cię tutaj - uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo. John aż za dobrze poznał ten uśmiech.

Zaśmiał się nerwowo pod nosem.

- Zobaczymy - skierował się w stronę drzwi. - Trzymaj się i proszę cię, Sherlock, nie daj się wysadzić. To zbyt w twoim stylu.

Usłyszał za sobą śmiech detektywa.

- Za bardzo lubię moje sprawy, żeby dać się wysadzić.

Uśmiechnął się słabo. Miał ochotę go... Co? Co w zasadzie chciał zrobić?

Położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Uważaj na siebie - szepnął cicho, wycofując się powoli.

* * *

John szorował ręce, przygotowując się do operacji. Czuł się niemal dziwnie... Zostawiając za sobą Sherlocka, będąc tutaj. Podniósł wzrok, patrząc przez szybę na salę operacyjną. Nie był... Nie operował od dawna. W Afganistanie nie miał nawet tak dobrych warunków. Nie sądził, że jeszcze kiedyś będzie operować. Jak to w ogóle możliwe?

Do pokoju wpadł anestezjolog.

- Będzie więcej roboty. Jakiś wielki wybuch w centrum, ranni i trupy - westchnął ciężko, zaczynając myć ręce.

John wyprostował się, patrząc na niego.

- Gdzie...?

- Sloane Street.

Czuł lodowaty pot spływający po plecach. Tam, gdzie był Sherlock. Tam, gdzie go zostawił. Jeżeli coś mu się stało, to... Boże. Chyba sobie nie wybaczy. Dopadnie Jima i zaciśnie mu ręce na szyi i...

Miał ochotę rzucić to w cholerę i popędzić tam, sprawdzić, czy ten idiota nie wyleciał w powietrze. Za bardzo lubi swoje sprawy? Och, ale ten fiut kocha ryzyko, a tam przecież była bomba, która właśnie do cholery wybuchła.

- Doktorze, wszystko gotowe - usłyszał głos pielęgniarki.

Otworzył oczy, patrząc na własne odbicie w szybie oddzielającej ich od sali operacyjnej. Zobaczył w swoich oczach połączenie strachu z podekscytowaniem. Chciał przeprowadzić tę operację, ale... bał się o tego cholernego idiotę. I to w cholerę się bał.

- Jestem już gotowy. W moich spodniach jest komórka, wyjmij ją i włącz. Reagujesz tylko jeżeli zobaczysz, że dzwoni do mnie Sherlock albo Lestrade. To pilne.

Wszedł na salę. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie tych wszystkich ludzi. Wydawali się być niepewni jego obecności tutaj. Zresztą, sam nie był pewien, co tu w zasadzie robi.

Spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Nie drżały. Cieszył się, że ma na twarzy maskę. Nikt tego nie widział.

- Skalpel.

Przeprowadzi tę operację, a później upewni się, że ten kretyn się nie wysadził.

* * *

Wolałby, aby John został z nim, ale... może tak będzie lepiej? Mycroft na pewno każe nagrać całą operację, aby jak coś móc się przyczepić każdego ruchu palca Johna. A Sherlock... z wielką chęcią zobaczyłby to nagranie. Był ciekaw, jak wygląda John-chirurg. Znał już niemal każdą jego stronę. Wiedział, jakim był kochankiem, lekarzem, żołnierzem, przyjacielem, ale tej jego strony nie poznał. Nie widział go ze skalpelem.

Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie na samą myśl zagłębienia się w te... studia.

Skup się Sherlock, skup się do cholery.

Spojrzał na ścianę. Ilość krwi sugerowała, że wszystko działo się tutaj. Krew była na wiszących obok ubraniach. Nie widział kropel krwi na ziemi, pomiędzy miejscem, gdzie leżała Anthea, a ścianą, na której ludzie Moriarty'ego zostawili dla niego wiadomość. Poza tym na ziemi i na ścianie było zbyt dużo krwi, aby mogła być jej. Inaczej jego drogi brat zostałby emocjonalnym wdowcem.

Dotknął palcami serca. Serce. Jim bardzo lubił ten symbol. W końcu powiedział, że spalili jego serce. Jak zamierzał to zrobić? Anthea nie była mu bliska, jedyne, co ich łączyło, to Mycroft. Więc o co mogło mu chodzić? Oprócz zemsty za przestrzelenie kolana. Bo nie mogło chodzić tylko o to. Dlaczego? Przejechał palcami po sercu.

Serce...

Słyszał saperów wpadających do środka. Krzyczeli, że powinien się jak najszybciej wynieść.

Serce...

Zniszczy to, co dla niego ważne.

- I co? - Spytał stojący obok Lestrade. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Sherlock westchnął cicho.

- Krew nie była jej, ta na ścianie. Zbadam ją później, jeżeli chodzi o grupę krwi - mruknął cicho, wkładając próbkę do kieszeni. - Zrobię to sam.

Greg westchnął ciężko, rozcierając skronie.

- Tyle?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Nie. Trójka mężczyzn, wszyscy mieli wojskowe buty - wskazał ledwo widoczny odcisk. Odsunął się aby spojrzeć na wszystko szerzej. - Dwóch prawdopodobnie klęczało i trzymało ją za kończyny, jeden wykonywał brudną robotę. Zmieniali się. Musiała być zakneblowana - rozejrzał się. - Chyba, że ten magazyn to bunkier, w co wątpię. Nic na to nie wskazuje. Była przy tym przytomna - schylił się i podniósł złamany paznokieć. - Walczyła. Jak lwica...

Jego brat pewnie wolałby określenie... jak królowa.

Przesunął się w bok, przejechał dłonią pod wieszakami i wyjął spod nich zwiniętą, wilgotną szmatkę. Knebel. Powąchał go i skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem.

- Tym ją uciszyli. Na koniec nasączyli chloroformem. Powiedziałbym, że zmyli się stąd niedawno przed naszym przybyciem. Jest też szansa, że... może wciąż tu są.

Skierował się powoli ku wyjściu, przyglądając się podłodze. Nic. Żadnych odcisków stóp, które by pasowały. Rozejrzał się szybko. Saperzy wyglądali na zdenerwowanych i chyba chcieli się ich szybko stąd pozbyć. Tylne wyjście. Tak, tam na pewno biegły ślady. Skierował się w tamtą stronę, słysząc za sobą kroki Lestrade. Ciężkie, metalowe drzwi. Nacisnął klamkę. Otwarte.

- Coś mi tu śmierdzi... - mruknął Greg.

Pchnął drzwi. Za sobą, gdzieś od strony sklepu usłyszał kroki. Kobieta, na obcasach. Odwrócił się, patrząc z niedowierzaniem w oczy niepozornej sprzedawczyni, trzymającej pistolet.

- Żryj to, śmieciu - warknęła, strzelając między saperami, prosto w bombę.

Gdyby wierzył, pewnie modliłby się teraz do Boga, aby za drzwiami naprawdę czekała go droga ucieczki.

* * *

Mężczyzna nawet nie wyszedł z samochodu. Patrzył w milczeniu na płonący budynek, ludzi w oknach, odłamki na ulicach. Wokół tłoczyło się coraz więcej ludzi. Karetki odjeżdżały jedna za drugą, zastępy strażackie walczyły z płomieniami.

Szef będzie zadowolony.

* * *

Sherlock był zmęczony. Włosy kleiły mu się od krwi, która nie była wyłącznie jego. Na Sloane Street byli ludzie ciężej ranni od niego, więc nikt nie zajął się rozcięciem przy skroni. Paradoksalnie, gdyby odłamek uderzył ledwo kawałek dalej, nie byłoby czego zszywać. A raczej kogo. Chyba, że zwyczajowo do trumny, żeby ładnie wyglądał. Dalia Short siedziała w celi w New Scotland Yardzie, pewnie właśnie uświadamiano ją, co się stało.

Gdy zamykał oczy widział mężczyznę, którego siła wybuchu wyrzuciła przez okno na pierwszym piętrze. Miał wielką dziurę w brzuchu, charczał i wbijał w niego przerażone, błagalne spojrzenie. Upadł zaraz obok miejsca, w którym akurat znajdował się Sherlock. Dym gryzł go w oczy, gdy patrzył na krew rozlewającą się po chodniku. Jasne włosy mężczyzny nasiąkały krwią.

Karetka odjechała w dół ulicy na sygnale. Za nią pięć kolejnych. Widział zwłoki pakowane do worków. Kątem oka zerknął na Lestrade, który także był pakowany do karetki. Rozcięło mu nogę i poważnie krwawiła. W gruncie rzeczy nic poważnego, będzie żył. Ustalili, że jeżeli nie wydarzy się nic dramatycznego, spotkają się jutro popołudniu w Yardzie.

Wsiadł do samochodu przysłanego przez Mycrofta. Wyjął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i szybko odpalił jednego. Kierowca spojrzał na niego krzywo, ale postanowił go zignorować. Był zmęczony i nie miał ochoty na przepychanki słowne. Zamknął oczy, zaciągając się dymem papierosowym. Od razu poczuł się lepiej.

Drgnął niespokojnie i uniósł powieki, gdy usłyszał charakterystyczną muzyczkę dzwonku różowego telefonu. Nie mógł mieć chwili spokoju?

- Sherlock - usłyszał przesłodzony głos Jima, gdy tylko przyłożył telefon do ucha. Skrzywił się. - Podobał ci się mój prezent powitalny?

- Wyjątkowo efektowny. Co w związku z tym?

Nie słyszał w tle żadnych charakterystycznych dźwięków. Nic.

- Tak sądziłem, że ci się spodoba, kochanie. Jaka szkoda, że nie było z tobą twojego pieska! Myślałem, że nie pozwolisz aby od ciebie odszedł! To takie lekkomyślne z twojej strony, słodziutki...

Zacisnął mocno dłoń, po chwili rozluźnił ją i przeczesał włosy palcami. Krew. Zapomniał o niej. Teraz miał całą dłoń brudną i lepką...

- Nie martw się. Niczego mu nie zrobiłem. Jest cały i zdrowy, w spokoju tnie tę sukę. Chociaż... kto wie... szpitale wcale nie są takie bezpieczne! W końcu tyle ludzi tam umiera...

- Zostaw go w spokoju.

Sherlock sam nie wierzył, że to powiedział. Dlaczego to powiedział? Bez sensu...!

Jim zaśmiał się w słuchawkę.

- Błagaj. Błagaj mnie, a może dam mu spokój.

Holmes otworzył usta, jednak po chwili parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

- Nie kpij sobie. Złapię cię, zanim go dotkniesz. Nie będę cię o nic błagać. Poza tym, mam odciski palców jednego z twoich ludzi. Naprawdę powinieneś uważać, kogo zatrudniasz.

Moriarty westchnął głośno.

- Pożałujesz tego, kochany... Nie wiesz, kiedy zdecyduję się go wziąć... A gdy położę na nim dłonie, zrobię mu taką krzywdę, jak jeszcze nikt mu nie uczynił.

Sherlock otworzył okno i wyrzucił komórkę. Nie miał ochoty go teraz słuchać. Jim znajdzie nowy sposób na komunikowanie się z nim.

* * *

Spojrzał na brata, który siedział sztywno na niewygodnym, plastikowym szpitalnym krześle. Korytarz był zupełnie pusty i Holmes podejrzewał, że to wyraźny rozkaz Mycrofta. Podszedł bliżej, przyglądając się jego twarzy. Chociaż nie przespał zaledwie jednej nocy, wyglądał jak cień człowieka – miał podkrążone oczy, wzrok wbity w ścianę pozornie niczego nie zdradzał, ale Sherlock zbyt dobrze znał siedzącego przed nim mężczyznę, by nie zauważyć, jak wiele mówiły jego oczy. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie jego włosom, na których za kilka dni pojawi się kilkanaście dodatkowych siwych pasemek.

Postawił pudełeczko z kawałkiem ciasta na kolanach brata.

- Masz na poprawę nastroju – szepnął cicho. Mówienie głośniej wydawało mu się nie na miejscu. Mycroft podniósł na niego zmęczony wzrok. – Przykro mi.

Mycroft prychnął cicho.

- Nie kpij sobie. Nie musisz nagle udawać, że się o mnie martwisz.

- Nie udaję – mówił spokojnie. – Naprawdę mi przykro, gdybym udawał, zacząłbym cię pocieszać, przytulać i mówić ci te wszystkie bezsensowne zapewnienia typu „nic jej nie będzie", „wszystko będzie dobrze". Oczywiście, jest w świetnych rękach, ale John nie jest cudotwórcą.

Starszy Holmes skrzywił się, zdejmując pudełko z kolan, by położyć je na krzesełku obok.

- Co on z tobą robi. Zaczynasz być miły, uczuciowy, jeszcze trochę i zaczniesz ze mną rozmawiać o swoich uczuciach.

Sherlock westchnął cicho.

- Dobra, nie będę miły, oddawaj ciasto.

- Nie, zostawię je sobie – mówiąc to Mycroft łypnął w stronę drzwi sali operacyjnej. Sherlock milczał, przyglądając się spinającym się mięśniom twarzy. – Jeżeli on coś zepsuje...

- Och, więc teraz nagle mu nie ufasz? Wcześniej odmówiłeś pomocy od wszystkich zebranych wokół siebie lekarzy i stwierdzasz, że ufasz tylko Johnowi i to on ma się tym zająć, bo niczego jej nie zrobi, a teraz odstawiasz sceny? Nie bądź śmieszny. Co mu zrobisz, jeżeli coś pójdzie nie tak? Jej śliczna buźka i tak jest nie do uratowania, czeka ją pewnie co najmniej kilka długich miesięcy psychoterapii, tygodnie spędzone w łóżku, a kto wie czy w ogóle będzie mogła jeszcze chodzić. I jaka w tym wina Johna? To on wpadł na pomysł z nazwiskiem i Guccim, ja bym nawet o nim nie pomyślał. Bez niego nie znaleźlibyśmy jej, może by już nie żyła, a może właśnie byłaby wywożona do jakiegoś taniego burdelu w Rosji.

Mycroft milczał, patrząc na niego. Sherlock nie wiedział, co krąży mu po głowie i już miał odejść, gdy jego brat nagle się odezwał.

- Spójrz tylko, co przywiązanie robi z nami. I ze mną i z tobą. Prawie tęsknię za czasami, gdy byliśmy ponad tym... A ty?

Detektyw nie odpowiedział, tylko zerknął w stronę drzwi sali operacyjnej. Lampka nad wejściem wciąż jarzyła się na czerwono.

* * *

John zerwał z siebie kitel i rzucił go na krzesło. Materiał był cały we krwi. Powinien to wyrzucić, ale adrenalina, która wciąż krążyła w jego żyłach, nie do końca pozwalała mu jasno myśleć. Zdjął zakrwawione rękawiczki i położył je na blacie. Odetchnął głęboko, roztarł skronie. Wciąż miał przyspieszony puls.

Nie czuł się tak dobrze od... dawna. Bardzo dawna. Oczywiście, nie liczyły się momenty, gdy biegał z Sherlockiem za mordercą. To był zupełnie inny rodzaj adrenaliny i satysfakcji. Zresztą, tego nie robili od miesięcy. Nie było kiedy.

Zaśmiał się słabo. Praca w przychodni, z pacjentami, których należało tylko diagnozować, nie umywała się do tego. Nie było tego dreszczyku, czy wszystko się uda, czy będą komplikacje. Przyjmując chorego w poradni nie zastanawiał się tak naprawdę, czy od tego, co zrobi, zależy życie człowieka.

Roztarł twarz dłońmi. Spojrzał na lewą dłoń i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Nie drżała.

Pchnął drzwi prowadzące na korytarz i cofnął się o krok. Chwilę zajęło mu zebranie myśli na tyle, by spojrzeć na stojącego zaraz przed nim mężczyznę.

- Jezu, Sherlock. Żyjesz! - Chwycił detektywa za ramiona. - I krwawisz... Kretynie, czemu nikt się tym nie zajął? Siadaj. Roboty mi dodajesz ciągle, akurat jak operację skończyłem.

Jak mógł o nim tak całkowicie zapomnieć?

- Przyniosłem ci kawę, pomyślałem, że możesz być zmęczony - wybełkotał Holmes, gdy był sadzany na krześle. - Spokojnie, żyję. Nic mi nie jest.

John spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, po czym zaśmiał się słabo.

- Kawa. Jezu, ty kretynie. Masz rozwaloną głowę, a przynosisz mi kawę. Ty... durniu - przytulił go na chwilę. Ku jego zaskoczeniu detektyw odwzajemnił gest. - Pewnie paskudztwo z automatu na dole, co?

Holmes prychnął oburzony.

- Dostajesz darmową kawę i narzekasz? Dobra, sam wypiję! - wydął usta i chyba bardzo nie chciał napić się tego, co przyniósł. - Możesz jednak wypić? Pewnie będzie podła...

John zaśmiał się głośno. Och, ten człowiek był niemożliwy.

- Wypiję, jak zszyję ci tą ranę. Opowiadaj, co się działo... Dziękuję.

Detektyw opowiadał spokojnie o wybuchu, mniej spokojnie o mężczyźnie, który umierał mu pod nogami. Zazwyczaj widział ludzi już martwych, nie umierających. Nie w taki sposób w każdym razie.

- Jak operacja? - odezwał się nagle Sherlock. Akurat wbijał igłę w skórę.

- Dobrze. Będzie żyła, tyle mogę zapewnić - mruknął.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Żałuję, że tego nie widziałem. Jak operujesz. Pewnie już wiesz, że Mycroft to nagrał? Wezmę sobie kopię - uśmiechnął się tak dziwnie ciepło. John nie mógł powstrzymać się przed głupim chichotem. - Jutro pewnie będzie przesłuchanie właścicielki sklepu. Pójdziesz ze mną?

John westchnął cicho, zakładając opatrunek.

Przejechał palcem po ranie. Tak niewiele brakowało, aby odłamek uderzył w aortę i go zabił.

- Najpierw się wyśpisz i odpoczniesz. Później pojedziemy do Yardu.

Holmes westchnął z udręką, jakby nie chciał tego słuchać.

- John? Wracajmy na Baker Street. Wracajmy do domu.

* * *

Nie spodziewali się takiego powitania ze strony pani Hudson. Najpierw zostali zganieni - że pakują się w kłopoty i wszystkich martwią - później przytuleni - co obaj odwzajemnili. Na koniec zaprowadziła ich na górę. Sherlock w milczeniu rozglądał się po wysprzątanym mieszkaniu. Wszystko niemal lśniło. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, widząc, że czaszka znajduje się na swoim miejscu i wita ich swoim pustym wzrokiem. Chciał usiąść, ale zostali wepchnięci do kuchni. Śniadanie. Bardzo późne śniadanie. To wszystko naprawdę zajęło tyle czasu? Poszukiwania, pogoń, operacja i wszystko co po niej... To nie był najgorszy, czy najcięższy dzień w życiu detektywa, ale czuł się... wyjątkowo wypompowany.

- Naprawdę nie musiała pani tego wszystkiego sprzątać... - usłyszał zakłopotany głos Johna. - Ani gotować.

Pani Hudson uśmiechnęła się, stawiając przed nimi talerze.

- Och, to nic takiego. Domyśliłam się, że was tutaj dzisiaj zobaczę. Rano Sherlock mignął mi w wiadomościach, paskudna sprawa ten wybuch. Tyle czasu was tutaj nie było, stęskniłam się za wami - położyła Sherlockowi rękę na ramieniu. - Jedz, słodziutki. Strachu nam narobiliście, że hej. No, ale wiedziałam, że nic wam nie jest. Mycroft mam nadzieję przekazywał wam ciasteczka? Żeby to tyle czasu...

Trajkotała tak radośnie, zapominając o otaczającym ją świecie. A Sherlock milczał. Zerkał na Johna kątem oka. Wyglądał na zadowolonego, chociaż zmęczonego. Sherlock przełknął cicho ślinę, wbijając widelec w śniadanie. Nawet nie wiedział, co je. John zauważył, że na niego patrzy i uśmiechnął się. Słaby, zmęczony, ale ciepły uśmiech.

Sherlock wbił wzrok w talerz - no proszę, jadł omlet – i pomyślał o tym, jak wielką ulgę poczuł, gdy zobaczył Johna, wychodzącego z sali operacyjnej. Musiał go zobaczyć, aby upewnić się, że nic mu nie jest, że Jim go nie dopadł. Nie wystarczyło mu zapewnienie Mycrofta. Musiał zobaczyć. I poczuć. Gdy Watson go przytulił, poczuł się o niebo pewniej. Chyba obaj tego potrzebowali. Fizycznego potwierdzenia, że ten drugi żyje. To wystarczyło...

Nie. Potrzebował więcej.

- Sherlock! Mówię do ciebie! - pani Hudson pacnęła go w głowę. - No, jesteś z nami. W każdym razie, tam leżą gazety z czasu, jak was nie było...

John na niego patrzył. W taki sam sposób, jak on na niego. Rozumiał. Doskonale rozumiał.

- Czy wy mnie słuchacie?

- Oczywiście, pani H - odpowiedzieli jednocześnie.

Pokręciła głową i położyła im ręce na ramionach.

- Tam są te gazety. Macie tam zaznaczone wszystkie morderstwa z ostatnich trzech miesięcy - pocałowała najpierw jednego, a później drugiego w głowę. - A teraz idźcie, na Boga, spać, bo obaj jesteście zmęczeni.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się głupio. Zmęczeni to oni dopiero będą.

John wstał i pożegnał jeszcze panią Hudson, obiecując, że jutro jej wszystko wyjaśnią. Holmes podniósł się, słysząc jak zamyka drzwi na klucz.

- Pożegnalny seks, seksu bez zobowiązań? - John niemal wydyszał, gdy wszedł do pokoju.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Pożegnalny seks, seksu bez zobowiązań...

Pierwszy pocałunek był gwałtowny, kolejne nieco delikatniejsze. John zdawał się nie zapominać o ranie na jego głowie.

- Moja sypialnia? - westchnął Watson, gdy w końcu się od siebie oderwali.

- Twoja sypialnia...

Obaj niemal wbiegli na górę i szybko zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Nie pozostawili za sobą żadnych śladów. Lepiej, żeby pani Hudson nie wiedziała.

Zaczęli się rozbierać dopiero na górze. Szybko i gwałtownie. Niewiele brakowało, a guziki walałyby się po ziemi. Sherlock zdusił jęk, gdy John wgryzł mu się w obojczyk.

- Kładź się - warknął Watson, rozpinając swoje spodnie.

Holmes uśmiechnął się jak skończony kretyn i opadł na materac. Wbił paznokcie w prześcieradło, patrząc żarłocznie na Johna, gdy ten w końcu był obok. Wplótł mu palce we włosy i przyciągnął do namiętnego i długiego pocałunku.

To będzie genialne.


	7. Rozdział 7

John leżał na boku, z głową opartą o plecy Sherlocka. Na zewnątrz świtało, a oni spędzili w łóżku wręcz nieprzyzwoitą ilość czasu, robiąc same nieprzyzwoite rzeczy. Holmes też nie spał. Prawie w ogóle nie spali. Teraz milczeli, stykając się nagimi ciałami. W powietrzu wisiały niewypowiedziane rzeczy, które obaj spychali na bok.

- Piszesz się na kolejną rundkę? - Spytał nagle detektyw.

John zaśmiał się cicho, przewracając się na bok. Mężczyzna obok niego przekręcił się na brzuch i zaczął wodzić palcami po jego klatce piersiowej.

- Nie - uśmiechnął się słabo i po chwili parsknął śmiechem, widząc jak Sherlock wydyma policzki. - Pożegnalny seks przygodnego seksu nie może mieć tylu rundek. Za stary jestem - westchnął ciężko.

- Serio? - Detektyw podniósł się na łokciach i zbadał wzrokiem jego ciało, powoli patrząc coraz niżej. - Nie powiedziałbym.

John uderzył go poduszką i po chwili obaj się śmiali.

- Nie. Ustaliliśmy. To koniec.

Więc czemu czuł taką pustkę? I chyba Sherlock też ją czuł

Chciał dotknąć jego policzka, przejechać ręką po jego włosach. Dlaczego? To głupie.

- Śpij. Zostań tutaj. I śpij. Jeszcze trochę. Później wstaniemy i wszystko będzie jak kiedyś. Pójdziemy wszystko pozałatwiać.

Zdziwiło go trochę, że Sherlock przysunął się bliżej, ale nie powiedział niczego. Chciał objąć go ramieniem i przyciągnąć jeszcze bliżej, ale nie zrobił tego.

Nie rozumiał, dlaczego było mu tak tego żal.

* * *

Pani Hudson kręciła się po kuchni swoich lokatorów, przygotowując dla nich śniadanie. Dla Sherlocka omlet z papryką i czarną kawę, a dla Johna jajka na bekonie z kilkoma plasterkami pomidora i mocną herbatą.

Wcześniej, na dzień dobry, uśmiechnęła się do nich, przytuliła obu i pocałowała w policzki. Jak dobrze, że już byli.

Mogła nie być takim geniuszem jak Sherlock, ale miała swoje lata i widziała pewne rzeczy. Dlatego zauważyła ślady, które zakryją wychodząc. Przemilczała to i niczego nie komentowała. Nie należało, nie wypadało. Tylko uśmiechnęła się lekko, ciesząc się w duchu, że to zniknięcie coś im dało.

- Naprawdę nie musiała pani - westchnął John, gdy postawiła przed nimi talerze. Biedactwo brzmiał jakby w ogóle nie spał. Miała ochotę zganić Sherlocka, że nie daje spać doktorowi, ale w końcu po prostu postawiła ekspres z kawą. Lepiej, żeby obaj się napili.

- Żaden problem! Stęskniłam się za wami, to mogę wam kilka dni robić za gosposię...

- Pani Hudson, zawsze robi nam pani za gosposię - mruknął Sherlock zza gazety.

- Sherlock! - Pacnęła go w głowię. No niech się nie spoufala.

Gdy wychodzili, zmusiła ich, aby obiecali, że wrócą. Obaj uśmiechnęli się, przytulili ją i złożyli przysięgę, której pewnie nie powstydziłby się żaden harcerz.

Krążyła chwilę po mieszkaniu, które znowu stało się takie nienaturalnie ciche. Nagle pomyślała, że może posprzątać sypialnię Johna - cokolwiek się działo, działo się tam, bo niczego nie słyszała - ale tupnęła nogą. Nie, to ich własny brud. Zeszła na dół, ukroiła sobie kawałek ciasta orzechowego i nalała filiżankę herbaty. Co prawda ta była już zimna, ale na dworze było coraz cieplej.

Po godzinie wstała i ponownie weszła na górę. Posprząta. Pewnie będą mieli teraz dużo pracy, biedactwa.

* * *

Sherlock w milczeniu kontemplował otrzymane materiały. Fotografie mieszkania Jima z IT. Złączył dłonie, patrząc na dokumenty.

- Paskudna sprawa, wiesz? Przeraziłem się trochę, jak to zobaczyłem. Wszyscy się przeraziliśmy. Obleśny świr...

Podniósł wzrok na leżącego w szpitalnym łóżku Lestade. Molly siedziała obok niego i bawiła się jego włosami. Wyglądała na zmęczoną, miała wory pod oczami, ale była spokojna. Jednak tylko gdy nie zerkała na to, co trzymał.

- Byłaś tam? Widziałaś to? - Spytał cicho, odkładając zdjęcia.

Przytaknęła ze zdenerwowaniem. Sherlock kiwnął lekko głową. Dziwne. Powinien coś powiedzieć? John na pewno by wiedział. Czemu jeszcze bada Antheę?

- Co z twoimi włosami? - Spytała nagle Molly. - Śmiesznie wyglądają... To znaczy...! Są krótsze niż zwykle! Nie śmieszne, w ogóle nie śmieszne!

Sherlock sięgnął po kolejną kartkę i spojrzał na kobietę. Ta relacja naprawdę jej służyła. Nigdy nie widział jej tak radosnej. Nawet nie robiła na jego widok tych wielkich oczu co zwykle.

Dotknął swoich włosów. Owszem, były krótsze niż zazwyczaj, ale... czy były śmieszne?

- John mi je obcinał - mruknął i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie na wspomnienie sposobu, w jaki minionej nocy jego przyjaciel wplatał w nie palce, jak je całował, jak jego całował.

- Och... - Molly westchnęła cicho, z lekkim przejęciem. Coś w tym "och" sprawiło, że Sherlock natychmiast zacisnął palce na fotografiach.

- Kiedy wychodzisz? - Detektyw spytał inspektora, zbierając dokumenty. Weźmie je ze sobą i pokaże Johnowi.

- Jeszcze dzisiaj. Czeka mnie latanie o kulach, ale możemy dzisiaj przesłuchać Short.

Sherlock przytaknął, uśmiechając się lekko. Tak, to będzie sama przyjemność.

- Daj znać. Jeżeli John by tu wpadł, powiedzcie, że jestem w kostnicy. Molly, rekwiruję twoje biuro, potrzebuję go.

* * *

Molly odchrząknęła nerwowo, gdy Sherlock wyszedł z pokoju.

- To ja, czy coś jest na rzeczy...?

Greg zaśmiał się cicho.

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, ale wiesz co? Byłby najwyższy czas.

Molly uśmiechnęła się słabo. Tak, miał rację. Tę dwójkę od początku łączyło coś... wyjątkowego, coś, o czym marzył niejeden znany jej człowiek. Coś, o czym marzyła sama. Taka druga, wyjątkowa osoba, która zrozumie cię bez słów, z którą połączy cię unikalne, silne uczucie. Patrząc teraz na Grega, żałowała tych wszystkich lat, które spędziła na wzdychaniu do Holmesa. Wystarczyłoby, gdyby tylko na chwilę rozejrzała się wokoło, miałaby swoje szczęście wcześniej.

Dźwięk otwierających się drzwi wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Spojrzała na Johna, który wsunął się do środka. Oboje uśmiechnęli się do niego. Nie wyglądał, jakby dużo pospał. Zupełnie jak Sherlock, a z tego co wiedziała, wrócili do domu wczesnym popołudniem...?

- Cześć, przyszedłem zerknąć, jak się trzymasz - uśmiechnął się w stronę Lestrade. Gdy podszedł bliżej, cmoknął ją w policzek.

- Jak to człowiek po wybuchu. Obolały. Zmęczony. Mogło być dużo gorzej, wiesz?

John uśmiechnął się, przyciągając sobie krzesło.

- Sherlock tutaj był. Podszedł do kostnicy, chciał abyś tam przyszedł. Powiedział, że cię potrzebuje - Molly mówiła cicho, mimowolnie wpatrując się w Johna.

Było gorąco i przyszedł w koszulce. Zawsze był tak dobrze zbudowany? Jasne, był żołnierzem, ale nie podejrzewała, że pod tymi sweterkami skrywało się coś takiego. Jednak nie to było teraz istotne, tylko ślady po ugryzieniach i malinki, których taka koszulka jak ta nie mogła ukryć...

Może... Może... Oni... Może oni...

O Boże.

Oni.

- Molly? - Usłyszała głos Lestrade. - Dobrze się czujesz? Jesteś jakaś strasznie czerwona...

Mózg - głupi mózg, za co - podsuwał jej bardzo niezręczne obrazy, przez które nie mogła spojrzeć na Johna.

- Tak. Wszystko w porządku. Wszystko w najlepszym porządku.

* * *

John wszedł do biura Molly. Sherlock kręcił się na krześle, wpatrując się gdzieś przed siebie, łącząc dłonie pod brodą. Lekarz westchnął cicho i chwycił oparcie siedziska. Jeszcze ten głupek dostanie zawrotów głowy, albo zacznie zwracać śniadanie, które zrobiła dla nich pani Hudson.

Detektyw bez słowa machnął w stronę biurka, na którym znajdowała się niemała góra dokumentów, i ponownie zaczął się kręcić.

- Molly się na mnie dziwnie patrzyła. Tak, jak zazwyczaj patrzy się na ciebie - mruknął.

Sherlock zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

- Tak? Dziwne. Mnie darowała tych spojrzeń, ciągle wlepiała oczy w Grega - chwycił komórkę. - Nie może tak na ciebie patrzeć. Tylko ja mam do tego prawo - mamrotał, pisząc wiadomość.

- Sherlock... - John westchnął ciężko.

- Nie za dobrze...?

- Ciutkę...

Komórka piknęła.

- Czy ty jej to wysłałeś?!

Sherlock bez słowa, bardzo powoli schował telefon do kieszeni.

- Skup się, John. Mamy pracę.

Lekarz westchnął i spojrzał na biurko. Oczywiście, wielki Sherlock Holmes chciał odwrócić jego uwagę. Palant. Z irytacją złapał pierwsze zdjęcie i naprawdę się cieszył, że mógł usiąść. Przetarł twarz, marszcząc brwi. Ręka mu drżała.

- Od jak dawna on...? - Spytał cicho.

- Co najmniej dziesięć lat - odparł Sherlock. - Możliwe, że dłużej.

John przeglądał w milczeniu fotografie ścian mieszkania, a raczej jednego pokoju, należącego do Moriarty'ego. Ścian pokrytych zdjęciami Sherlocka w naprawdę najróżniejszych sytuacjach. Na studiach, w mieście, w podróży, naćpanego, na sprawie... To wyglądało, jakby śledził każdy jego krok, musiał wiedzieć i widzieć wszystko.

Wyobraził sobie, że ładuje pistolet, przystawia go do głowy przestępcy doradczego i strzela.

Spojrzał na Sherlocka, który sprawiał wrażenie niewzruszonego. Jednak John znał go trochę zbyt dobrze, aby dać się na to nabrać. Był chyba jedynym człowiekiem, który znał go tak dobrze i umiał rozpoznać pewne, niemal niezauważalne, objawy zdenerwowania i zaniepokojenia. Jak na przykład zbyt mocno zaciśnięte zęby.

- Przeglądaj dalej, a nie gap się na mnie... - westchnął z irytacją Holmes. Chciał to mieć za sobą.

John westchnął i przeglądał, czując jak z każdym kolejnym zdjęciem jest mu coraz zimniej. Przetarł nerwowo twarz, gdy zobaczył pierwszą fotografię, na której się znajdował. Ktoś z wyraźną frustracją starał się zamazać jego twarz długopisem i robił to tak długo, że zamiast jego twarzy została dziura. Z pozostałymi wcale nie było lepiej. Wyraźne dziury po wypaleniu, ślad gaszonego papierosa, dorysowana szubienica, czy ślady noża.

Watson nerwowo przetarł twarz, jakby irracjonalnie bojąc się, że coś może z nią być nie tak.

- To same wydruki - stwierdził nagle i zdał sobie sprawę, że to bardzo głupie stwierdzenie. Jedno spojrzenie Sherlocka wystarczyło, aby zrozumieć, że detektyw zgadza się z nim w stu procentach. - Lestrade nie chciał ci dać oryginałów?

Holmes westchnął ciężko, wyraźnie rozczarowany.

- Nie ma oryginałów. Jim wysadził budynek w powietrze, zanim zdążyli cokolwiek wynieść. Zrobili zdjęcia całego mieszkania, ale nic ponad to. I tak nie mają wszystkich, bo wybuch nastąpił, gdy wychodzili. Jeden człowiek zginął, drugi do końca życia zostanie kaleką.

Nastała chwila ciszy. John patrzył na kartkę, nie rozumiejąc, co tam robi zdjęcie... morza? Kanału La Manche? Chciał pokazać je Sherlockowi, może on na coś wpadł, ale akurat drzwi się otworzyły. Lekarz czuł, że jego twarz robi się czerwona. Część kartek wypadła mu z ręki, a część zgniótł.

Kurwa, no nie.

Spojrzał wrogo na Harriet, która - trzeźwa, na Boga! - stała w drzwiach. Zaraz za nią była Sarah, która uśmiechała się niepewnie.

John miał wielką ochotę uciec przez okno.

- Braciszku!

Harry rzuciła się na niego i przytuliła mocno. John skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem.

- Tak bardzo się martwiłam, tyle się nadenerwowałyśmy przez ciebie...!

Odepchnął stanowczo siostrę, która spojrzała na niego zszokowana. Typowe.

Miał ochotę się na nią wydrzeć, ale się powstrzymał. Jest ponad to.

- John, jak mogłeś nam to zrobić? Wiesz, jak się martwiłam? Myślałam, że nie żyjesz! To jego wina? - Wskazała na Sherlocka. Kątem oka dostrzegł Sarę, która wsunęła się do pomieszczenia. Nawet się nie odezwała. - Ty dupku, jeżeli go porwałeś to...!

- Harry - John przerwał jej ostro. - To nie jego wina. Co wy tu robicie?

Harriet spojrzała na niego z irytacją i odsunęła się.

- Co? Przyszłam cię zobaczyć! Martwiłam się, nie dałeś znaku życia! Sarah widziała cię w telewizji, że jesteś, żyjesz, ale do mnie nie zadzwonisz! W ogóle o mnie nie myślisz, prawda?

John zgrzytnął zębami. Myślał. Sporo. Na przykład o tym, jak nie włączać telefonu.

- Świetnie, ale skąd wiesz, że tu byliśmy? - Skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

- Koleżanka Sary widziała was, jak wchodziliście do szpitala, więc zadzwoniła do nas. Możesz mi wyjaśnić, o co z tym wszystkim chodzi?

Roztarł z irytacją skronie. Nie miał na to czasu, siły ani ochoty.

Harry najwyraźniej uznała, że to koniec tego tematu - wystarczyło, że zerknęła na drugą kobietę i już trajkotała radośnie o ich związku. O tym, jak cudownie na nią działała, że nie miała kieliszka przy ustach od ponad dwóch miesięcy, od dnia gdy ją poznała. John zaciskał usta, powstrzymując się przed przewróceniem oczami. Zaraz się zacznie...

I oczywiście się zaczęło. Harriet paplała radośnie o tym, jak boski jest seks. Miał ochotę rzygnąć. Uciekł gdzieś myślami, nie zamierzał jej słuchać. Zerknął na Sherlocka, który wydawał się być całkowicie zagubiony w tym wszystkim. Nie rozumiał tego, zresztą co tu było do rozumienia? Harry łamała wszelkie zasady.

Ponownie odpłynął myślami. Nie słuchał tego, nie było po co. Sarah kręciła się przy zdjęciach, podnosiła je i przeglądała, zupełnie tak jak wtedy, gdy rozpracowywali chińską mafię, a on miał być z nią na randce.

- A ja i John się rżniemy i jest cudownie! - Wypalił nagle Sherlock.

John czuł, że opada mu szczęka. Jezu, nie. Harry automatycznie zamilkła, Sarah upuściła jakieś zdjęcia. Jezu nie, wszystko tylko nie to.

- Wiedziałam! - wrzasnęła jego siostra. - Wiedziałam, że tak jest, od początku. Opowiadaj!

Rzucił się w stronę biurka i zaczął szybko zbierać zdjęcia.

- Praca, mamy tyle pracy, prawda Sherlock? Tyle spraw do rozwiązania - chwycił ostatnią fotografię, którą zauważył. - Sherlock, chodź, idziemy - wypadł szybko z pokoju, czując rumieńce na policzkach.

Zabije później tego kretyna.

* * *

- Sherlock, nie możesz tego mówić! Nie możesz ludziom mówić takich rzeczy, to nasza prywatna sprawa! - John roztarł z irytacją skronie. Właśnie wsiedli do taksówki. - Jezu, jeszcze Harry to usłyszała, jestem skończony! Nie da mi spokoju do końca życia, będzie to radośnie wspominać!

Sherlock milczał. John mógł marudzić, ale to było nielogiczne. Harry też się przechwalała.

Harry. Właśnie. Zerknął na przyjaciela, otwierając usta.

- John... Nie sądzisz, że z Harry coś było nie tak?

Przyjaciel spojrzał na niego z irytacją.

- Żartujesz? Popisuje się, że jest zdrowa i szczęśliwa. Gówno prawda, z Clarą było dokładnie to samo.

Sherlock zamknął usta. Czyli John niczego nie widział. Chwilę zastanawiał się, czy powinien mu uświadomić, co sam zobaczył, ale zrezygnował. Później mu powie.

Sięgnął po leżące między nimi zdjęcia i po raz kolejny zaczął je przeglądać. John widział, jak bardzo go... przeraziły? Chyba nie. Miał nadzieję, że nie. Nie chodziło nawet o te fotografie, na których był sam, ale o te z jego przyjacielem. Zerknął na niego kątem oka. Właśnie czegoś takiego się bał, dlatego chciał go wtedy odsunąć. Bo John mógł zostać celem. I pewnie jeszcze zostanie.

Przejrzał ponownie wszystkie zdjęcia. Zmarszczył brwi, po raz kolejny przewracając kartki. I jeszcze raz. Rozejrzał się po samochodzie. Coś było nie tak. Czegoś brakowało.

Telefon Johna zabrzęczał, wiadomość.

- No kurwa, a teraz Harry pisze, że Sarah zapomniała mi powiedzieć, że jestem zwolniony! Pięknie, ja pierdolę.

Sherlock westchnął cicho, odruchowo myśląc, że później zrobi coś, aby go uspokoić. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że to przecież przeszłość.

Spojrzeli na siebie, gdy zadzwoniła komórka detektywa. SMS od Lestrade. Holmes jęknął po chwili, zapadając się głębiej w fotel.

- Nie ma przesłuchania. Short się powiesiła.

Obaj odwrócili się w stronę okien, nie mówiąc niczego, zagłębili się w myśli. Wiedziała za dużo? Czy może po prostu bała się odpowiedzialności?

* * *

Mycroft siedział przy Anthei sam. Już nie spała, co było bardzo uspokajające, ale nadal była osłabiona. Sprawiała wrażenie silnej, ale tak naprawdę była skrajnie przerażona i niemal przy każdym otwarciu drzwi, w jej oczach pojawiały się łzy. Trzymał ją za dłoń i czasem uspokajał. Ku swojemu przerażeniu czuł się zagubiony. Chyba nie bardziej niż Sherlock byłby w jego sytuacji.

Przeniósł się na skraj łóżka i objął ją lekko ramieniem. Pocałował ją w głowę. Miała opatrunki na połowie twarzy, czekało ją jeszcze wiele operacji. John Watson może nie uratował jej twarzy, ale za to życie tak. I za to Mycroft był mu wdzięczny.

Otworzył usta. Chciał jej powiedzieć, że wciąż jest piękna, ale nie przeszło mu to przez gardło. Nie dlatego, że byłoby to kłamstwo. Po prostu gdzieś po drodze, nie zyskał ważnych zdolności, które posiadali ludzie pospolici, tacy jak doktor Watson.

Zacisnął mocniej palce na jej dłoni. Odwzajemniła uścisk i oparła się o niego ostrożnie.

Pokój wypełniał dźwięk pikającej aparatury, która wciąż pilnowała jej życia.

* * *

Poszli do Angelo, który powitał ich nadspodziewanie radośnie. Z okazji ich powrotu oznajmił, że jedzą za darmo. Sherlock chciał zwrócić mu uwagę, że zawsze tak jest, ale kucharz zdążył zniknąć. John wydawał się być tym bardzo rozbawiony i otworzył kartę, aby przejrzeć listę dań.

Sherlock spojrzał za okno, marszcząc brwi. Dalia Short coś wiedziała. Oczywiste było to, że wpadła w bardzo poważne długi u nieodpowiednich ludzi. Tyle dało im kilkugodzinne śledztwo policyjne. Czuł, że dalsze krążenie wokół niej nie miało sensu. Cokolwiek mogła wiedzieć, nie było na tyle istotne, aby mogło to ich przybliżyć do spotkania Moriarty'ego. Mogła podać nazwiska ludzi, którzy przywieźli do niej Antheę, ale prawdopodobnie aby w ogóle dotrzeć do kogokolwiek chociaż zbliżonego do przestępcy doradczego, musieliby sprawdzić co najmniej kilkanaście osób. Zmarnowaliby zbyt dużo czasu, a i tak nie było pewności, że doszliby gdziekolwiek.

Angelo przyniósł im po kawie. John zamówił risotto, Sherlock podziękował z suchym uśmiechem. Miał pracę, nie mógł aż tyle jeść. I tak miał już rano z Johnem awanturę, bo okazało się, że został utuczony jak mały prosiak. Musiał na siebie założyć największe spodnie, jakie posiadał. O koszuli nie wspominając. Lekarz spojrzał na niego krzywo, ale nie podjął walki o jedzenie. Zresztą, tym razem byłaby to całkowicie przegrana potyczka.

Ponownie chwycił stertę dokumentów i po raz kolejny zaczął je powoli przyglądać. John przysunął się do niego, stykali się ramionami. Sherlock uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. To było miłe.

Skup się do cholery.

W myślach przeliczył wszystkie kartki. Brakowało jednej. Zgubili ją? John zbierał je w pośpiechu, ale czy żaden z nich nie zauważyłby, że gdzieś jedna kartka się zapodziała? Trudno było się przyznać, ale istniała taka możliwość. Mogła wypaść z ręki, zostać gdzieś na biurku, zsunąć się z niego na podłogę. Wygrzebał z kieszeni spodni Johna jego komórkę i podsunął ją przyjacielowi pod nos.

- Napisz do Molly, czy niczego nie znalazła u siebie w biurze - mruknął, nie odwracając wzroku od fotografii. Tu musi być jakiś klucz, miał nadzieję, że go nie stracili.

John uniósł pytająco brwi.

- Nie zostawiliśmy cze...nie mów, że brakuje jakiegoś zdjęcia? - John jęknął, wystukując wiadomość tak szybko jak mógł. Jak na niego wręcz nadspodziewanie szybko. Odpowiedź przyszła dopiero po chwili. - Jeszcze tam nie była, ale obiecuje się rozejrzeć, gdy tylko tam będzie.

Detektyw warknął pod nosem, z irytacją odkładając zdjęcia. Po chwili John podniósł je i ponownie zaczął przeglądać. Dużo wolniej od Sherlocka. Holmes fuknął, krzyżując ręce na piersi, jakby to coś dało. Zaczął sączyć kawę dopiero, gdy Angelo przyniósł Johnowi obiad.

Śmieszne. Przed tym wszystkim nie pozwoliłby sobie, aby w czasie sprawy albo poszukiwań tak zwyczajnie, spokojnie siedzieć. Ktoś pewnie pomyśli, że są na randce, ale wątpił, aby na tym etapie nawet John się tym przejął. Teraz w zasadzie niczego nie robił, nie potrafił się nawet w pełni skupić na fotografiach. Zamiast tego spokojnie sączył kawę i - o zgrozo - myślał, czy nie wziąć deseru.

- Szkodzisz mi - mruknął nagle z wyrzutem.

John uśmiechnął się, zerkając na niego kątem oka.

- Nie wydaje mi się, lepiej wyglądasz z odrobiną tłuszczyku tu i tam - wyszczerzył się szeroko. Holmes wyciągnął dłoń i palcem, gwałcąc przy tym wszelkie granice i zasady savoir-vivre, przejechał mu po wardze. Czuł, że John zadrżał nieznacznie.

- Miałeś tam kawałek pietruszki - wyjaśnił cicho.

Przez chwilę atmosfera między nimi zrobiła się gęsta. Odniósł wrażenie, że John zaraz się na niego rzuci, zacznie całować, tutaj, przy wszystkich. Przełknął ślinę, nie będąc pewnym, czy miałby cokolwiek przeciwko temu.

W końcu obaj odwrócili się twarzą w stronę sali. Odchrząknęli i każdy wrócił do swoich spraw.

Dopiero po chwili udało mu się skupić na rozważaniach i niemal od razu stwierdził, że chyba źle myśli. Skupia na tym, co działo się teraz, ale zupełnie zapomniał o tym, co działo się trzy miesiące temu. O wielkiej zabawie w kotka i myszkę, jaką urządził im Moriarty. Carl Powers, z jakiegoś powodu przypomniał mu o tej sprawie. Jego pierwszej sprawie... To musiało być ważne.

Wyjął komórkę z kieszeni i zaczął szybko szukać informacji. Carl Powers przyjechał na zawody pływackie z drużyną z Brighton. Chwila poszukiwań i już wiedział, że chłopiec, który utonął na londyńskim basenie nieco ponad dwadzieścia lat wcześniej, pochodził z małego miasteczka nieopodal. Któreś z jego rodziców pewnie pracowało w Brighton i dlatego tam się uczył.

Newhaven, mała i spokojna mieścina położona nad Kanałem La Manche. Nie rzucająca się niczym w oczy. Nie licząc romantycznych widoków z klifów.

Uśmiechnął się, czując jak zalewa go nagłe olśnienie. Kanał. Tego zdjęcia brakowało. Wciąż pozostawało pytanie, co stało się z tą fotografią.

Naiwnie wyszukał, czy w Newhaven nie było nikogo o nazwisku Moriarty. Nie. Za to...

- John, kończ szybko. Idziemy do domu, pakujesz sobie małą torbę i wsiadamy w pociąg. Robię nam właśnie rezerwację. Na miejsce dojedziemy w takim momencie, że i tak będziemy musieli spędzić noc w hotelu, ale co tam, przeżyjemy. Też zrobię rezerwację! Na wszelki wypadek. Mają wolny jedynie pokój z podwójnym łóżkiem, ale to nie problem, prawda? - Nawijał szybko, stukając w klawisze komórki.

Poderwał głowę, gdy przyjaciel zacisnął mu palce na nadgarstku.

- Sherlock, o czym ty do cholery bredzisz? Gdzie w ogóle jedziemy?

Nie powiedział?

- Na początek, do Brighton. Pamiętasz? Carl Powers stamtąd przyjechał, ten chłopiec który utonął na basenie, a Moriarty dał nam ślad. Pochodził z Newhaven. Wtedy sprawdzałem wszystkie nazwiska w jego szkole, ale nie było żadnego Moriarty'ego. Tylko, że w sąsiednim mieście jest rodzina o tym nazwisku. W Peacehaven - stukał szybko w klawisze. - Z tego, co tutaj widzę, jeden z nich, niejaki Tom, umarł krótko przed Carlem. To może być zbieg okoliczności, ale czuję że tak nie jest - uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Nie ma żadnych informacji o tym, by był tam ktoś w wieku naszego Jima, ale mówił nam wtedy, że Carl się z niego śmiał. To musi mieć jakiś związek.

John nie wyglądał na w pełni przekonanego.

- Zamierzasz sprawdzać wszystkich ludzi o tym nazwisku? - Spytał sceptycznie. - I skąd ty w ogóle masz do cholery te dane?

- Nie, nie zamierzam - Holmes przewrócił oczami. Głupi John. - Mycroft dał mi dostęp do swojej bazy danych...

- Włamałeś się do niej, prawda? - Lekarz jęknął, przecierając skronie.

Sherlock zagwizdał cicho, darując sobie odpowiadanie na to oczywiste pytanie.

- Pociąg mamy po dwudziestej, więc wcinaj, lecimy na Baker Street, pakujemy się i na dworzec. John, czuję, że dowiemy się czegoś ważnego, że jesteśmy na jego tropie! - Z zadowoleniem klasnął w dłonie.

* * *

Mężczyzna stał na dworcu, przypatrując się uważnie Holmesowi i Watsonowi. Wsiadali do późnego pociągu do Brighton, nie było mowy, aby przed ranem dojechali tam, gdzie chcieli dotrzeć.

Wyjął telefon z kieszeni, odwracając się na pięcie.

- Szefie, jadą na południe. Tak, dali dupy ze zdjęciami - głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki po raz pierwszy od lat brzmiał na zdenerwowany. - Spokojnie, jeżeli pojawi się jakiekolwiek zagrożenie, że coś zniszczą, będę za nimi. Jakieś konkretne wskazania? Oczywiście. Dam znać.

Rozłączył się i wsiadł do pociągu. Zarezerwowali cały przedział, ale wolał nawet siedzieć na drugim końcu.

Przypomniał sobie informacje, jakie dzisiaj zdobyli i od razu tego pożałował, bo zastanowił się, co w zasadzie robią w tym przedziale.

Pomyślał o Brighton, w którym pewnie trwała teraz mała mobilizacja i misja transportowa. Westchnął ciężko. Wszystkich czekają bardzo upierdliwe dni z szefem.

Otworzył gazetę i wczytał się w mało interesujący artykulik o jakiejś gwiazdce, która ma romans z kolejnym kolesiem. Nuda.

* * *

Całą drogę milczeli. O dziwo siedzieli obok siebie, dotykając się ramionami. Ponownie przeglądali zdjęcia i John też w końcu zrozumiał, którego brakuje. No tak, to tłumaczyło, dlaczego myśli Sherlocka poszły tym tropem. Dotarli do Brighton na czas, co nie zmieniało faktu, że i tak musieli udać się do hotelu. Najwcześniejszy autobus był koło czwartej, ale z tego co zrozumiał, nie mogli wyruszyć wcześniej niż przed ósmą.

Pokój hotelowy był mały, większość zajmowało łóżko, które w sumie udawało dwuosobowe. Było bardziej na półtorej osoby. Przez chwilę myślał, że i tak będzie całe dla niego, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, Sherlock położył się na nim i przymknął oczy.

- Idziesz spać? - Spytał z niedowierzaniem, ściągając koszulkę.

Holmes pokręcił głową.

- Raczej nie. Ty idziesz, a mnie będzie się lepiej myśleć, nawet jeżeli nie będziesz w stanie odpowiadać.

John usiadł na skraju łóżka i spojrzał groźnie na przyjaciela.

- Sherlock, jeżeli zamierzasz do mnie gadać przez całą noc, to obiecuję, że uduszę cię poduszką. Nie żartuję.

Detektyw uśmiechnął się, rozumiejąc aluzję.

Watson położył się na boku i po chwili ze zdziwieniem poczuł, że jego przyjaciel układa się za nim i przysuwa blisko. Chciał spytać, o co chodzi, ale pewnie miało to coś wspólnego z "lepszym myśleniem". Niech mu będzie, trudno. Póki nie pakował mu rąk w spodnie, mógłby tak leżeć i co noc.

Obudził się przed ósmą. Leżał twarzą do chrapiącego cicho detektywa, który przytulał się do niego lekko. A ponoć miał nie spać.

Mimowolnie pogłaskał go lekko po włosach. Sherlock mlasnął przez sen i wtulił się w niego mocniej. Powinien go obudzić, ale jakoś nie miał serca. I było mu ciepło, wygodnie, miło. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy może nie powinni się dogadać, że nie uprawiają seksu, ale mogą razem spać? Nie, to chyba jeszcze gorsze niż seks.

* * *

Niemal od razu rozpoznał ten widok. Piękny, spokojny Kanał, widziany z klifu. Tamto zdjęcie nie było zrobione z poziomu ziemi, ale był pewien, że gdzieś z tego miejsca. Drzewo, które też znalazło się w kadrze, było wyższe, a wisząca na nim huśtawka wyglądała na zaniedbaną, jakby od lat nikt z niej nie korzystał.

Spojrzeli na dom. Był duży, chociaż część wyglądała na opuszczoną. Po ogrodzie kręciła się jakaś kobieta, która nie przypominała Jima, ale na ich widok wyraźnie zesztywniała.

Zerknął na Sherlocka, który uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nagle całe jego zadowolenie z zaspania zniknęło. Wyglądał, jakby chciał popędzić do przodu, rzucić się stronę kobiety i wyciągnąć z niej wszystkie informacje.

- Pani Moriarty?

Kobieta przytaknęła niepewnie.

- Mamy dla pani kilka pytań.

John nie mógł nie zwrócić uwagi, że nie wyglądała na zadowoloną.


	8. Rozdział 8

John był pod wrażeniem domu, w którym się znaleźli. Był duży, jasny i przestronny. Wyglądał, jakby ktoś wpakował w niego mnóstwo pieniędzy. Wszystko było nowe i niemal lśniło. Siedzieli z Sherlockiem na wielkiej i wygodnej kanapie, a do pokoju właśnie weszła pokojówka, niosąc ciasto i kawę.

Nic dziwnego, że nie mieli żadnego problemu ze znalezieniem tego miejsca, i pierwsza zapytana osoba wskazała im drogę.

Obaj obserwowali siedzącą przed nimi kobietę. Była chyba trochę starsza od Johna, i nie należała do piękności – miała rude włosy, które wyglądały jak siano. Było widać, że przeszła operacje plastyczne - miała gładką twarz, ale jej szyja i dekolt były pomarszczone. Kurze łapki, których pewnie się wstydziła, były bardziej wyraźne, niż gdy zobaczyli ją po raz pierwszy. Teraz siedziała z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, w których widać było mieszaninę strachu i niepokoju.

- Chcielibyśmy zapytać o pani brata - powiedział nagle Sherlock, ucinając ciszę.

Noreen Moriarty zmarszczyła brwi. Wydawała się być nieco spokojniejsza.

- Mój brat nie żyje od ponad dwudziestu lat - szepnęła cicho, niemal z oburzeniem. W jej głosie słychać było nutkę irlandzkiego akcentu. Delikatna pozostałość.

- Widzę, że jest pani na czasie, jeżeli chodzi o informacje, gratuluję!

John jęknął, zakrywając oczy. Miał wielką ochotę wykorzystać swoje jedno uderzenie.

- Pani Moriarty - lekarz odezwał się szybko, zanim zdążyła krzyknąć. - Prowadzimy pewne śledztwo, poszukujemy kogoś i wydaje nam się, że pani brat mógł mieć coś wspólnego z tą osobą. Czy miał może syna?

Spojrzała na nich ze zdziwieniem, po czym parsknęła śmiechem. Nie takim zabawnym, ale bardzo nerwowym.

- Tom? Syna? Skąd. Miał poważną wadę serca, ledwo mógł chodzić do dziwek... Myślał, że nie wiem, ale był zbyt miły, nie potrafił się z tym ukrywać. Zresztą, nasłuchałam się kiedyś od którejś z nich, jaki to on delikatny i jak trzeba się z nim jak z jajkiem obchodzić. Nie wiedziała, że jestem jego siostrą. Dzieci? Nie, swoich nie miał - mówiąc ostatnie zdanie skrzywiła się, jakby o czymś pomyślała.

Wymienili z Sherlockiem krótkie spojrzenie. Coś było na rzeczy.

- Rozumiem, że nie zna pani Jamesa Moriarty'ego? - spytał spokojnie Sherlock. - Trochę wyższy od niego - wskazał na Johna. - Ciemne włosy, duże oczy, chyba lubi nosić garnitury, czasem ma zarost. Dobrze moduluje głos, jest świetnym aktorem.

Z każdym słowem, Noreen była coraz bledsza. Pod koniec wypowiedzi Sherlocka siedziała sztywno, niemal nienaturalnie wyprostowana. Nie odzywali się, obserwując ją czujnie. Wyraźnie coś ukrywała. Johnowi wydawało się, że słyszy zgrzytnięcie zębów, a jej twarz nagle zrobiła się czerwona.

- Nie znam żadnego Jamesa Moriarty'ego - odparła sztywno. Kłamała. To było zbyt oczywiste, nawet dla niego.

- Człowiek, którego szukamy, jest niezwykle niebezpieczny - podjął John. - Te wybuchy sprzed kilku miesięcy to jego wina - wydawało mu się, czy kobieta drgnęła niespokojnie? - To naprawdę bardzo ważne, aby udało nam się go znaleźć. Mamy podejrzenia, że ma coś wspólnego z tym miejscem, ale potrzebujemy więcej informacji.

Siedziała w bezruchu, milcząc jak zaklęta. W końcu pokręciła energicznie głową, wciąż wbijając wzrok w stojącą przed nią filiżankę. John usłyszał zgrzyt zębów, tym razem Sherlocka.

- Wiesz, o kim mówimy! - warknął wściekle. – Kłamiesz, i na dodatek bardzo nieumiejętnie! Kobieto, przez niego zmarło wczoraj sześć osób! Jeżeli nie dasz nam tego, czego potrzebujemy, pewnie zginie więcej! Co wiesz o Jamesie Moriartym?

- To nie James iMoriarty/i, a Wayne! - syknęła wściekle, wyglądała jakby chciała uderzyć Sherlocka, i John nie mógł jej za to winić. - Dupek naprawdę używa tego nazwiska?

Wymienili z Sherlockiem krótkie uśmiechy. Świetnie, czyli nie przyjechali tutaj na marne.

- Nie wierzę, że ten palant naprawdę używa inaszego/i nazwiska. Tom był głupi, za dobry dla niego. Wiedziałam, że z tego gnojka będą same problemy. Tom, ty - urwała nagle. Chociaż dotychczas mówiła z wściekłością, nagle w jej głosie pojawił się ból. - Och, Tom. Ty głupku.

John chciał jej dać chwilę dla siebie, aby mogła się pozbierać, ale o dziwo sama kontynuowała.

- On, James, jest współwłaścicielem tego domu. Tom mu go zapisał, krótko przed śmiercią. Podzielił cały majątek między mnie a tego małego skurwysyna. Opiekował się nim, gówniarz przypadł mu do gustu, budził w nim uczucia rodzicielskie. Teraz mam połowę domu, z której nie mogę korzystać.

John zerknął na Sherlocka, który z irytacją marszczył brwi.

- Jak wygląda tamta część domu? - spytał detektyw.

Noreen Moriarty wyprostowała się powoli. Widać było, że chwilę walczy że sobą.

- Chcecie go zabić, tak? Jak umrze, ten dom będzie cały dla mnie?

Lekarz zamrugał. Siedząca przed nimi kobieta okazywała się przerażająco interesowna.

- Chcemy go złapać i postawić przed sądem. Później będzie mogła pani sobie załatwić co chce - odparł detektyw. Watson słyszał w jego głosie wyraźne znużenie. I wcale mu się nie dziwił.

Kobieta wstała, po jej twarzy było widać, że nie jest to odpowiedź, jaką chciała uzyskać, ale zrozumiała, że nie może liczyć na więcej. Skinęła im głową, aby poszli za nią. Przeszli do holu, gdzie stanęli przed zamkniętymi drzwiami. Noreen sięgnęła do wiszącej na ścianie szafki, zamkniętej na kłódkę szyfrową. Obaj patrzyli jej przez ramię, gdy wybierała odpowiednie cyfry - 1-9-8-7-9. Zerknął na Sherlocka, który wydawał się być wręcz zirytowany prostotą kodu. Po chwili drzwi zostały otwarte. Noreen wprowadziła ich do przestronnego salonu, a John poczuł się, jakby właśnie przeżył podróż w czasie.

Wnętrze było przestronne i nadspodziewanie jasne, z widokiem na klify. Jednak nie to najbardziej zwróciło jego uwagę, a umeblowanie i stan pokoju. Rozejrzał się, patrząc na meble z wczesnych lat osiemdziesiątych minionego wieku, meble jego dzieciństwa, tylko z dużo wyższej półki. Pomieszczenie niemal krzyczało "młody, ambitny mężczyzna z sukcesami". Podszedł do regału, który był zastawiony publikacjami prawniczymi.

- Pani brat był adwokatem? - Spytał, unosząc książkę do góry. Przytaknęła krótko, odsuwając się pod ścianę. Wcale nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, że tutaj jest. - Ciekawa profesja, jak na kogoś, kto ma słabe serce - przejechał palcem po półce, czysto. Ani grama kurzu. Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Sherlocka, który stał przy komodzie, odwrócony plecami do niego. Trzymał w ręku ramkę ze zdjęciem. Podszedł do niego i spojrzał na fotografię.

Przedstawiała dorosłego mężczyznę. Wyglądał na nieco wyższego od Johna, za to na pewno był dużo chudszy. Blady, z rudą czupryną, którą wyraźnie starał się ułożyć. Jego twarz pokrywały piegi, pod oczami miał wyraźne wory. Lekki zarost nadawał jego twarzy nieco ostrości. Choroba serca wyraźnie się na nim odbijała. Stał wyprostowany, pewny siebie, na tle drzewa za którym widać było tylko błękitnie niebo i spokojny Kanał.

- Westwood - usłyszał mruk Sherlocka. Detektyw przejechał palcem po fotografii, po garniturze, który miał na sobie ten mężczyzna.

Noreen poderwała głowę, patrząc na nich z niepokojem.

- To Tom. Nosił tylko Westwoody - mruknęła.

Wymienili z Sherockiem krótkie spojrzenie.

- Jakim cudem tu jest tak czysto? - John przejechał palcem po półce, ani grama kurzu.

- On płaci, za to, żeby pokojówka sprzątała tu raz w tygodniu. Nie bywa tu ostatnio, ale... nie licząc jakiś małych rzeczy na półkach, chyba wszystko jest tak jak było, gdy Tom zginął.

Cóż, przynajmniej było jasne, czemu wyglądała, jakby nie czuła się tu komfortowo.

- Pani brat zginął? Nie umarł z naturalnych powodów? - Watson podszedł do niej. Powoli skinęła głową.

- Został pobity, skatowany. W domu tego gnojka - skrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem. - Nie chcę o tym teraz rozmawiać - zmusiła się do przepraszającego uśmiechu.

To też sporo wyjaśniało, chociaż stawiało wiele nowych pytań.

- Rozejrzymy się, sami - Holmes uśmiechnął się sztywno. John stanowczo wolał uśmiechy, którymi sam był obdarzany, ale chyba cieszył się, że są zarezerwowane tylko dla niego. - Może pani odejść.

Kobieta otworzyła usta, ale John pokręcił głową. Nie było sensu się wykłócać.

- Każę przynieść panom kawę i cokolwiek, czego potrzebujecie.

Uśmiechnął się do niej pocieszająco.

- Zawołam, jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

Wyszła stanowczo zbyt szybko. John rozejrzał się uważnie po pomieszczeniu. Podszedł do kolejnego regału, który zastawiony był winylami. Sięgnął po pierwszy z brzegu. Nawet on widział, że ten człowiek po prostu kochał Ringo Stara - koperta była zniszczona na brzegach, John zastanowił się w myślach, ile razy ten człowiek klął, gdy płyta się zacinała. Kolejni byli Stonesi, Beatlesi, trochę Elvisa, sporo muzyki klasycznej i jazzu. Uniósł ze zdziwieniem brwi, gdy zobaczył, że Bee Gees jest w podobnym stanie co Ringo Star. Ten człowiek... musiał być ciekawy. John wiedział, że powinien być podejrzliwy, ale... jakoś nie mógł powstrzymać fali sympatii do Toma Moriarty'ego.

- Idziemy na górę - oznajmił Sherlock. John spojrzał na niego pytająco. - Szukamy osobistych rzeczy, naprawdę osobistych. Salon? Salon taki nie jest, salon jest oficjalny, publiczny. Gabinet, sypialnia, łazienka. Tam chcemy uderzać - skierował się w stronę schodów. - Pomyśl tylko, niemal nic nie jest zmienione. Pozornie. Pewnie jakieś fotografie zniknęły, albo jakieś pamiątki - mówiąc to, uśmiechnął się szeroko i wbiegł po schodach, które znajdowały się zaraz za drzwiami.

John westchnął i jeszcze raz spojrzał na salon. Kim był Tom Moriarty?

* * *

Dwie godziny później nie wiedzieli wcale wiele więcej. John obserwował Sherlocka, który z irytacją krążył po gabinecie. Lekarz powoli tracił cierpliwość. Odstawił talerz z obiadem, który przyniosła im pokojówka. Porcja Holmesa oczywiście stała nieruszona. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie zmusić go do zjedzenia czegoś, jednak na szczęście zanim to zrobił, przypomniał sobie wcześniejszą awanturę o niepasujące ubrania. Nie, nie ma sensu. Za dużo zachodu.

Wstał i spojrzał na Sherlocka, który niedelikatnie przerzucał książki z półek, w międzyczasie sprawdzając, czy nic nie jest schowane między kartkami.

- Pójdę sprawdzić sypialnię - oznajmił spokojnie. Detektyw spojrzał na niego z irytacją.

- Ta, idź, może coś odkryjesz w tym bezużytecznym miejscu.

John przewrócił oczami, wspominając niedawną radość Sherlocka.

- Nie przewracaj na mnie oczami, John!

Wolał nie wiedzieć, jak on w ogóle na to wpadł, stał do niego plecami.

Wyszedł, w głowie przeklinając Sherlocka. I mając nadzieję, że ten palant niczego nie powie o tym, że śmie go wyklinać. Detektyw niczego nie powiedział, chociaż John odniósł wrażenie, że i tak wiedział, o czym myślał.

Wszedł do sypialni, która była równie zadbana, jak reszta domu. I także tutaj tapeta powoli wyblakła.

Pod ścianą stało pojedyncze łóżko, przy nim stolik, zastawiony lampką i zdjęciami. John chwycił jedno z nich. Usiadł ciężko na materacu, patrząc na Toma Moriarty'ego i chłopca o czarnych włosach i wielkich, brązowych oczach. Nie potrzebował dedukcji Sherlocka, aby rozpoznać w tym drobnym, chudym chłopcu, Jamesa Wayne'a, Moriarty'ego, Emmersona, czy jak on się nazywał. Na fotografii obaj się uśmiechali, chociaż James widocznie bardziej wstydliwie. W oczach nie było widać psychopatycznego błysku. Uśmiechał się jak całkiem normalny dzieciak.

Wstał, odstawiając zdjęcie na stolik. Otworzył stojącą w kącie szafę. Półki i wieszaki były pełne ubrań, głównie garniturów. Było też sporo krawatów. Górna półka zastawiona była kapeluszami, za którymi stały jakieś pudła. Jakby ktoś chciał coś ukryć. Wziął kilka kapeluszy i ostrożnie odłożył je na parapet. Mimowolnie wyobraził sobie, jak Sherlock potraktowałby te przedmioty - rzuciłby je gdzieś niedbale, nie przejmując się ich stanem. John czuł szacunek dla tego miejsca, które było niemal uświęcone. Nawet jeżeli przez człowieka, który był chorym psychopatą.

Sięgając po pierwsze pudło, zadał sobie pytanie, co miał do ukrycia taki człowiek jak Tom Moriarty? A może to tylko pozory? Kto wie, może tak naprawdę od początku szkolił Jamesa na... mafioza? Swojego następcę.

Pudło okazało się cięższe niż myślał. Było tylko jednym z wielu. Nikt nie zakleił go z góry, więc od razu zobaczył, że w środku znajdują się notatniki. Usiadł na łóżku, kładąc pojemnik obok siebie. Sięgnął po pierwszy notatnik z góry, przyglądając się reszcie. Nie były identyczne, były różnej wielkości, chociaż wszystkie miały twardą okładkę. Niektóre były oprawione skórą, inne nie pasowały do reszty, wyglądały jak zwyczajne zeszyty z kolorowymi okładkami. Jakby w sklepie akurat zabrakło tych oprawionych w skórę, a kupiec nie mógł czekać. Więc brał to, co było.

Otworzył trzymany w książce notatnik... Nie, nie notatnik. Pamiętnik. Nie spodziewał się trafić na coś tak osobistego. Moriarty o nich nie wiedział? A może... nie sądził, że ktokolwiek tu przyjdzie? Nie, to głupie.

Spojrzał na wypisaną zgrabnym i czytelnym pismem datę. Rok 1984, czerwiec. Sam był wtedy dzieckiem. Wczytał się w pierwsze akapity. Jakaś sprawa w sądzie, wycieczka z siostrą i problem z rodzicami. Zerknął na ostatni wpis, koniec tego samego roku. Tom nie spisywał swoich myśli codziennie, raczej gdy wydarzyło się coś wyjątkowego.

Powinien zawołać Sherlocka - zdał sobie sprawę, biorąc do ręki kolejny pamiętnik. Po otworzeniu go, od razu zerknął na datę. Tym razem był to 1987. Notatniki nie były ułożone chronologicznie? Już miał go odłożyć, gdy rzuciło mu się coś w oczy. Proste zdanie, napisane idealnym pismem, nad którym Tom Moriarty zapewne pracował przez wiele lat.

"Dzisiaj spotkałem małego chłopca imieniem James."

- Sherlock! - Krzyknął i czytał dalej.

"Poszedłem do prostytutki, która ma opinię... przyzwoitej. Jestem wściekły, nie z powodu jakości usługi, ale właśnie przez tego chłopca. Jej syna. Dzieciak wygląda na strasznie zaniedbanego, jest mi go szkoda i..."

* * *

_Mężczyzna zawiązał krawat, patrząc na leżącą w łóżku kobietę. Była ładna, naprawdę śliczna, chociaż nieco zaniedbana. Zupełnie jak dom, w którym mieszkała. Przeliczała pieniądze, które wcześniej jej dał, zęby zaciskała na papierosie. W końcu przytaknęła z satysfakcją._

_- Zapraszam ponownie - mruknęła uwodzicielsko._

_Poprawił kołnierzyk, założył marynarkę i przeczesał włosy. Przejechał ręką po lekkim zaroście._

_- Zobaczymy - uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Nie, za cholerę tu nie wróci. Nie chodziło o to, że było źle. O nie. Było dobrze, naprawdę dobrze. Naprawdę zasłużyła na swoją sławę, ale patrząc na nią, wiedział, że kobieta powoli się stacza. Pokój zbyt mocno pachniał tanim alkoholem._

_Sposób, w jaki się uśmiechnęła i zatrzepotała rzęsami, pozornie przyjazny, mówił mu tak naprawdę tylko jedno - "Spierdalaj świnio"._

_Wyszedł z pokoju, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ta idiotka nawet nie sprawdzała, czy jej nie okradnie. Tapeta na korytarzu była zabrudzona, podejrzewał, że od wielu lat nikt nie odświeżał tego domu._

_Zbiegł po schodach i czym prędzej wybiegł do ogrodu z postanowieniem, że nigdy więcej nie postawi tu nogi. Będzie szukać innego miejsca. Szedł w miarę szybko, wbijając wzrok w ścieżkę. Niedaleko bramy stała huśtawka, na której siedział jakiś dzieciak. Zbyt chudy, w podniszczonych ubraniach. Chłopak patrzył na niego nieprzyjaźnie, zaciskając dłonie na łańcuchu. Uśmiechnął się, odwracając się w jego stronę._

_- Nie powinieneś być w szkole? - zapytał, podchodząc do chłopca._

_- Nie powinieneś być w pracy? - odparował dzieciak._

_- Gdzie twoi rodzice? - Uniósł pytająco brwi, wciskając ręce do kieszeni. Skrzywił się na widok wielkiego sińca na twarzy chłopca i rękach._

_- Ojciec nie wiem, matkę właśnie zerżnąłeś - odwrócił twarz._

_Zerkając w stronę domu, z którego przed chwilą wyszedł, poczuł się jak ostatni kretyn. Odchrząknął nerwowo, ponownie skupiając wzrok na dziecku, które starało się ukryć ślady bicia._

_- Co ci się stało? - Spytał cicho. Wzrok, którym obrzucił go chłopiec sprawił, że przełknął ślinę._

_- Klient matki mnie uderzył - stwierdził, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. - A później ona, gdy go kopnąłem - wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, mimo że w jego oczach było widać nienawiść._

_Mężczyzna skrzywił się. To tylko dziecko... Czuł, że powoli zalewa go złość._

_- Jak się nazywasz? - Spytał szybko._

_- James..._

_- Czemu tak poważnie, co? - Starał się być miły, wzbudzić zaufanie. Zawsze był zbyt miękki. - James, tak będziesz mówić o sobie, gdy będziesz starszy ode mnie - uśmiechnął się i klepnął go lekko w ramię. Chłopak spiął się._

_- Matka tak zawsze mówi. To znaczy, gdy już używa mojego imienia. W szkole też mówią na mnie James._

_- Jim. Jim brzmi dużo lepiej, nie sądzisz? To zdrobnienie, a nie sprawia, że brzmisz jak staruszek._

_Sprawi, że będziesz brzmieć bardziej normalnie, chociaż twoje życie pewnie nie jest i nie będzie normalne - pomyślał._

_Chłopiec spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, a następnie poruszył ustami, jakby chciał zbadać jak to imię brzmi._

_- Czemu jesteś w garniturze?_

_Zaśmiał się cicho, poprawiając krawat._

_- Tego wymaga ode mnie praca, no i lubię chodzić w garniakach na co dzień. Wyróżniają cię w tłumie, Jim - uśmiechnął się. - Powinieneś poprosić mamę, żeby kupiła ci taki, tylko nie jakiś tani._

_- A gdybym - James ostrożnie ważył słowa. - A gdybym chciał taki garnitur, jak twój, to jaki musiałbym wziąć?_

_- Masz gust, dzieciaku - szepnął z aprobatą. Przejechał ręka po marynarce. - Westwood._

_Chłopiec przytaknął ostrożnie._

_- A ty? Jak się nazywasz? - Jim spojrzał na niego spode łba._

_Zaśmiał się nerwowo._

_- Tom. Tom Moriarty - odparł podając chłopcu dłoń. Ten dopiero po chwili uścisnął ją niepewnie._

_Starał się nie okazać przerażenia na widok zbyt chudych palców._

_- Chodź, Jim. Twoja mama na pewno nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, jeżeli kupię ci loda, co?_

_- Matka nie miałaby nic przeciwko, gdybyś mnie porwał - odparł wstając._

_Co za kusząca propozycja, wziąć cię z tego piekła - pomyślał, uśmiechając się tak radośnie jak tylko mógł._

* * *

Sherlock był zdenerwowany i zniecierpliwiony. Z irytacją uderzał palcami o półkę. Nic. To miejsce było całkowicie bezużyteczne! Tom Moriarty nie był w żaden sposób interesujący. Był przeciętnym mężczyzną, może trochę inteligentniejszym niż większość tego motłochu, który toczył się po świecie. Dobry prawnik urodzony w Irlandii, starający się ukryć swoje pochodzenie. Co było oczywiste, biorąc pod uwagę jego zawód i fakt, że i matka i ojciec należeli do IRA. Sherlocka trochę dziwiło, że Tom starał się tak wiele zatuszować, ale pozostawił jeden list swoich rodziców, którzy wyznali, że już nie są ścigani, ale wciąż wierzą w swoje ideały i nigdy nie wybaczą mu odebrania ich córki.

Tom Moriarty - młodzieniec uciekający z domu razem z młodszą siostrą, którą chciał uratować od możliwych reperkusji bycia dzieckiem swoich rodziców.

Sherlock miał przed oczami obraz człowieka, który za wszelką cenę chciał zbawić świat, chowając przy tym swoją mroczną stronę. Codziennie musiała mu towarzyszyć obawa, że ktoś dowie się, kim jest. Gdy Noreen mówiła, słychać było wciąż cień akcentu, Holmes wątpił,aby nagle zaczęła odwiedzać Irlandię, więc pewnie jej brat nigdy w pełni nie pozbył się swojego akcentu również.

Rozejrzał się po gabinecie. Kiedyś, zanim Jim przeczesał to miejsce, mogli tu znaleźć wiele śladów. Teraz było bezużyteczne. Było jak nudne muzeum na cześć martwego człowieka, w którym niemal wszystko, co złe, zostało zatuszowane.

Ciekawe, czy Jim skorzystał z pochodzenia Toma, tworząc swoją siatkę?

- Sherlock!

Usłyszał krzyk dobiegający zza ściany. Nie był to wyraz paniki czy strachu, lecz jakiegoś podekscytowania.

Ostatni raz spojrzał na bezużyteczny gabinet i ruszył przed siebie, mając nadzieję na coś dużo lepszego.

- Pamiętniki - wypalił siedzący z jakimś notesem John, gdy tylko Sherlock wszedł do pokoju. - Tu są pamiętniki Toma, pisze o nim. O Jimie.

John widział, że Sherlock z trudem dusi chęć krzyku z radości. Zamiast tego Holmes rzucił się na łóżko, padając brzuchem na materac. Szybko wyrwał dziennik z dłoni Johna. Lekarz obserwował go z lekkim napięciem, gdy ten czytał pierwsze linijki wpisu. Poczuł ulgę, gdy na twarzy detektywa pojawił się uśmiech, ten zarezerwowany dla niego.

- I co myślisz? - Spytał Sherlocka, gdy ten podniósł się na łokciach.

- Johnie Watson, jesteś niesamowity - mruknął detektyw i pocałował go w usta. Bardzo delikatnie i czule. Niemal z... troską? I pochwałą. Stanowczo.

Nie wiedział co ma o tym myśleć, ale dla Sherlocka to już nie było istotne. Zatopił się w lekturze, pochłaniając kolejne zdania i strony. Johnowi zajęło kilka chwil dołączenie do niego. Zepchnął wszystkie pytania w głąb siebie, aby skupić się na pracy.

* * *

_Przychodził do Jima kilka razy. Naprawdę czuł do niego niesamowitą sympatię. A może to tylko współczucie? Dzieciak był cichy, chociaż niesamowicie inteligentny i gdy chciał, potrafił powiedzieć coś naprawdę ostrego, niepasującego do dziecka, którym był. Tomowi było go naprawdę żal, przebywanie przy nim ze świadomością, że własna matka odbiera synowi dzieciństwo, bolało w pewien sposób. Może dlatego, że wiedział, jak czuje się mały Jim? Jego rodzice może nie byli tak okrutni, jednak na pewno nie byli ideałami. Walka o wolność to jedno, fanatyzm to coś zupełnie innego._

_Skręcając na rogu, od razu spojrzał w stronę zniszczonego domu. Wyróżniał się na tej ulicy idealnych, białych domów z zadbanymi ogródkami. Sąsiedzi musieli nienawidzić tego budynku, który niszczył ich idylliczny obrazek nie tylko swoim wyglądem, ale i gośćmi, którzy pojawiali się w nim w jednym określonym celu. Mijając jedną z działek, czuł na sobie wścibskie i oburzone spojrzenie jednej z pań domu. Na początku myślały, że chodzi do matki Jima... teraz sam nie wiedział, co o nim sądziły, ale póki ich reakcją były jedynie spojrzenia i szepty, a nie ataki i wzywanie policji, było dobrze. Był zadowolony._

_Jim jak zwykle siedział na huśtawce. Tom wiedział też, że chłopiec jest podekscytowany. Dojrzał kątem oka, jak dzieciak wypatrywał go i gdy tylko go dostrzegł, spuścił wzrok i udawał, że wcale nie czeka. To nic, myślał z uśmiechem, obaj wiemy, że jest inaczej, ale nie musimy o tym rozmawiać._

_Otwierając bramkę zastanawiał sie, czy któregoś dnia zostanie mu w ręce. Dzisiaj niczego ze sobą nie niósł, wolał wziąć chłopca ze sobą na zakupy, aby sam wybrał co chce. Poza tym, dzięki temu zdoła go też nakarmić._

_- Cześć, Jim - uśmiechnął sie ciepło i poczochrał jego czarne włosy._

_- Znowu ty? - Chłopiec spojrzał na niego swoimi absurdalnie wielkimi oczami, w kącikach ust rodził się uśmiech._

_- Znowu ja - odparł, wzruszając ramionami._

_Jim przytył od czasu, gdy się spotkali te kilka tygodni temu. Nie wyglądał już jak szkielet obciągnięty skórą, chociaż nie ważył też za dużo. Był też wyższy o kilka centymetrów i ubrania, które kupił mu na początku, powoli przestawały pasować, jednak mimo to Tom czuł dumę, widząc jak chłopiec rośnie na jego oczach. Mógł nie być jego ojcem, ale poczuł do niego silną więź i gdyby mógł, naprawdę wziąłby go stąd i zajął się nim jak swoim własnym synem. Musiał się nacieszyć chociaż taką namiastką ojcostwa. Może i wziąłby go stąd, ale przez myśl przebiegło mu, że "porwał" już dość dzieci w swoim życiu._

_- Gówniarzu!_

_Poderwał głowę, patrząc w stronę domu Jima. W drzwiach stała Kate Wayne, matka chłopca. Tom zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na zaniedbaną prostytutkę, która opierała się o framugę, Była owinięta szlafrokiem i szczerze wątpił, aby miała coś pod nim. W ustach miała papierosa, a w jednej z dłoni trzymała butelkę z alkoholem._

_- Chodź tu do cholery._

_Spojrzał na Jima, który pokręcił się nerwowo, a później zszedł z huśtawki i poszedł w stronę domu. Tom patrzył za nim. On wcale nie chciał iść do swojej matki. Wcale mu się nie dziwił._

_Kobieta chwyciła syna za ramię i potrząsnęła nim. Tom nie słyszał, co mówi, ale wydawała się być wściekła, słowa wypływały z jej ust z cichym sykiem. Skrzywił się, patrząc na to. Teraz przypominała jego matkę. Jim jak zwykle w takich chwilach był zupełnie obojętny, niczego nie zdradzał swoją mimiką. Poczuł, jak całe jego ciało spina się, gdy Kate na chwilę skupia się na nim. Jeszcze bardziej niepokojące było, gdy kobieta chwyciła podbródek syna._

_Kate znowu coś powiedziała, wydawała się być coraz bardziej zdenerwowana brakiem reakcji ze strony Jima. Jej szeptany monolog trwał jeszcze chwilę, aż w końcu uderzyła chłopca w twarz._

_Tom poczuł jak krew szybko napływa mu do głowy, a serce zaczyna mocno bić. Pewnie zbyt mocno, będzie musiał wziąć leki._

_- Co ty sobie myślisz?! - warknął, stając pomiędzy Kate a Jimem. - Czemu go bijesz?! To tylko dziecko, ma już dość sińców!_

_Prostytutka dmuchnęła mu w usta dymem. Wydawała się być równie zirytowana, co zadowolona._

_- Słuchaj, dupku, to mój dzieciak, nie twój. Uderzyłam go, bo jest małym darmozjadem. Powiedział, że nie bierze od ciebie pieniędzy, tylko prezenty. Myślisz, że pozwolę ci tak, za darmo, brać tego gnojka gdzie i jak chcesz? Że prezenty niby wystarczą? Chyba cię pojebało. Jeżeli chcesz spędzać z nim czas, robić z nim coś, gówno mnie obchodzi co, to płać. Mnie._

_Patrzył na nią zaszokowany. Czy ona była w ogóle zdrowa? Jak mogła myśleć, że wykorzystywał jej syna? Nie, gorzej, jak mogła w ogóle dawać na coś takiego przyzwolenie. Robiło mu się niedobrze na samą myśl o tym, na co mogła zezwolić ta kobieta._

_- Dzisiaj masz jeszcze za darmo, ale nie myśl, że tak pozostanie. No, idźcie już - uśmiechnęła się jadowicie, po czym wycofała się w głąb domu, pociągając duży łyk z butelki._

_Tom stał chwilę w bezruchu, zupełnie nie wiedząc, co robić._

_- Pójdę sobie, jeżeli chcesz - usłyszał cichy głos Jima. Spojrzał na chłopca, który patrzył na niego w przeraźliwie smutny sposób. - Rozumiem, że jestem problemem._

_Z trudem przełknął ślinę. Jeszcze więcej wymagało od niego opanowanie drżenia rąk. Serce wciąż waliło w jego piersi w bardzo niezdrowym i niebezpiecznym rytmie._

_- Nie wygłupiaj się, Jim - położył mu rękę na ramieniu. - Coś wymyślimy. Teraz chodźmy stąd, nie wiem jak ty, ale nie mam ochoty tu być._

_Chłopiec uśmiechnął się, pokazując białe zęby._

_- Nigdy nie mam ochoty tutaj być._

* * *

_Tom Moriarty nieraz widział żywą, dziką nienawiść w oczach Jima. Czasem pojawiała się, gdy patrzył na swój dom, innym razem na swoją matkę. Tego popołudnia ujrzał ją, gdy byli na zakupach i zerkał w stronę dwóch rówieśników, którzy śmiali się, patrząc w jego stronę._

_- Nie możesz tak wszystkich nienawidzić, to, że się śmieją, nie znaczy, że z ciebie - oznajmił spokojnie, po ojcowsku._

_Jim pomimo swojej niesamowitej inteligencji miał straszliwe braki, gdy przychodziło do zdolności interpersonalnych. Tom upił łyk kawy bezkofeinowej, przyglądając się małemu Wayne'owi._

_- Nie rozumiesz - odparł nagle chłopiec. Mocno zaciskał dłonie na łyżce, którą po chwili brutalnie wbił w lody. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy widział go, robiącego coś takiego. Czasem myślał, że powinien być tym zaniepokojony, ale biorąc pod uwagę, z jakiego domu dzieciak się wywodził, trudno było oczekiwać, że będzie całkiem normalnym dzieckiem._

_Prawnik uśmiechnął się krzywo._

_- Sugerujesz, że jestem głupi?_

_- Zadając takie pytanie, brzmisz jakbyś był głupi - burknął Jim. - Nie. Nie słyszałeś tego, co oni mówią. Nazywają mnie skurwysynem, a ciebie moim alfonsem. Nie zasługujesz, aby ktoś tak o tobie mówił - warknął._

_Tom słyszał zgrzyt zębów, widział, jak łyżka po raz kolejny z brutalną siłą wbija się w lody. Przez myśl przebiegło mu, że w głowie małego Jima, to nie lody, tylko ludzkie ciało. Pokręcił mocno głową. Nie, to tylko on był zmęczony pracą. Spojrzał na chłopców, który siedzieli na murku i śmiali się cicho._

_- Wiesz, jak się nazywają? - Spytał cicho Jima, kładąc mu rękę na plecach. Po kilku chwilach czuł, jak mięśnie rozluźniają się._

_- Jeden z nich, tak. To Carl Powers._


	9. Rozdział 9

Zbliżała się północ, gdy John zamknął kolejny pamiętnik. Od czytania bolały go oczy i nagle poczuł się niemal jak student, gdy musiał całymi dniami zakuwać na egzamin. Czuł napięcie w większości mięśni. Spojrzał ze zmęczeniem na kilka ostatnich dzienników, które zostały im do przeczytania. Noreen pozwoliła im skorzystać z kuchni, gdyby czegoś potrzebowali, ale nie wydawała się zadowolona, że zostają na noc. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że lekarz planował zaraz pójść do kuchni po kawę..

Spojrzał na Sherlocka, który opierał się o jego ramię. Przez chwilę John miał wielką ochotę objąć go i przycisnąć do siebie, wtulić nos w jego włosy. I jeszcze na kilka sekund wpleść palce w tę miękką czuprynę. Powinien się wyprostować, odejść...

- Chcesz kawy...? - Spytał cicho, wciąż się nie odsuwając, walcząc z chęcią objęcia go...

John, nie wydurniaj się... - zagnił się w myślach. - Zachowujesz się jak... Dzieciak! Skończony dureń!

- Mmm - Sherlock mruknął cicho, opierając się o niego pewniej. John przez kilka sekund czuł, jak szumi mu w uszach. - Tak, czemu nie - mruknął detektyw, odchylając głowę do tyłu i patrząc na niego ze znudzeniem. - To miejsce jest takie... rozczarowujące...

Johnowi mogło się wydawać, ale wzrok Sherlocka na chwilę skupił się na jego wargach. Lekarz poczuł, że serce mu przyspiesza, gdy detektyw obciągnął zębami usta. Na chwilę zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Oblizał nerwowo wargi. Jego oczy na chwilę zatrzymały się na odchylonej szyi detektywa... piękna, gładka, jasna, ciepła, gorąca, kusząca skóra... prosząca niemal, aby się nią zająć, aby ją pocałować, zostawić na niej ślady...

- John... - głos Holmesa wyrwał go z zamyślenia. - Kawa... Czarna, dwie kostki cukru - wymruczał.

- Pamiętam...

Siedzieli tak jeszcze chwilę, zawieszeni w całkowitym napięciu, za którym kryło się coś, co obaj pewnie mogli nazwać, ale żaden nie chciał się do tego zbliżyć.

W końcu zmusił się i podniósł z łóżka. Sherlock chyba mimo wszystko się tego nie spodziewał, bo opadł do tyłu.

- Ostrzegaj następnym razem - detektyw wydął usta, przewracając strony pamiętnika. Jakby nigdy nic powrócił do czytania.

John uśmiechnął się, trochę rozbawiony, trochę załamany. W ostatniej chwili zwalczył chęć pogłaskania Holmesa po włosach. Pokręcił głową i odwrócił się na pięcie.

- Jak wrócę, chcę mieć gdzie siedzieć - powiedział w drzwiach. Słyszał jak detektyw prycha z oburzeniem, ale tylko się uśmiechnął.

Wyszedł na ciemny korytarz. Zapalił światło i skierował się szybkim krokiem w stronę kuchni. Zwolnił, gdy przeszedł do zamieszkałej części domu. Było tak przejmująco cicho. Wiedział, że oprócz niego i Sherlocka są tu inni ludzie, ale... coś powodowało, że dom sprawiał wrażenie opuszczonego, nawiedzonego. Może to fakt, że wisiało nad nim widmo przestępcy doradczego. A może miało to związek z historią Toma Moriarty'ego... Sherlock mógł być niewzruszony i twierdzić, że przybycie tutaj było stratą czasu, ale John nie podzielał jego zdania. Częściowo dlatego, że jeszcze nie skończyli czytać pamiętników, a przecież coś tam się kryło, jakaś tajemnica. John był nią zafascynowany, zwłaszcza, że na swój sposób zapałał pewną sympatią do Toma Moriarty'ego. Nie przenosiło się to na ich wspólnego znajomego. Obraz Jima, jaki był przedstawiony w dziennikach, był zupełnie inny od tego, który sam miał okazę zobaczyć. Oczywiście, od tamtego czasu minęło wiele lat, ale Johnowi wciąż coś nie pasowało. Czy geniusz udawał i grał przed Tomem? Czy raczej po drodze stało się coś, co tak bardzo go zmieniło? Może jego zło dopiero kiełkowało? Pamiętał, że czytał kilka razy o seryjnych mordercach, których diaboliczność rosła wraz z wiekiem... Jako dzieci znęcali się nad zwierzętami, a gdy byli nastolatkami, zastępowali to katowaniem ludzi. Tylko, że w przypadku Jima wiedzieli, że zabił młodo. Carl Powers... Czytali już o nim w pamiętnikach. Wtedy nawet czytał go na głos. Mały Carl znęcał się psychicznie i fizyczne nad równie małym Jimem. Czy był pierwszą ofiarą? A może był nią Tom?

Roztarł skronie. Woda w czajniku zawrzała. Chwilę później zalewał wrzątkiem dwa kubki z kawą. Do swojej dolał mleka, do Sherlockowej wsypał dwie łyżki cukru. Mieszając czarną kawę, zastanawiał się, czego jeszcze nie dostrzegali. Wierzył i chciał wierzyć, że to miejsce coś im da, coś ważnego. W pewien sposób już czuł, że wiedzą więcej. Sherlock... Sherlock był chyba rozczarowany, bo okazało się, że Jim Moriarty... czy Wayne, czy jak mu było... że ten człowiek mógł być zwyczajną osobą.

- Ciekawe jaki ty byłeś w jego wieku, panie wyjątkowy - wymamrotał cicho, biorąc do ręki swój kubek. Chwilę tu postoi, odpocznie.

Wyjrzał przez okno. Zaraz za płotem stał osobowy samochód, w którym paliło się światło. Siedzenie kierowcy było zajęte. Zerknął na zegarek. Północ minęła dwadzieścia minut temu. Automatycznie wzrosła jego czujność. Może nieco paranoidalnie, ale wyjął wetknięty za pasek pistolet. Wiedział, że z tej odległości nikogo nie zastrzeli, nie przy tym oświetleniu, nie o tej porze, nie z tego pistoletu. Ale wystarczy, że coś zacznie się dziać, będzie czujny. Gdy zabijał taksówkarza, też była noc, ale miał zupełnie inne warunki. Sherlock i morderca byli bliżej, a teraz... Podszedł bliżej okna i przyjrzał się ogrodowi. Przy ścieżce paliły się małe lampki zasilane słonecznie. Nie dawały dużo światła, ale jeżeli ktoś wyjdzie z samochodu i zacznie się zbliżać, John będzie miał jakieś pojęcie względem tego, czego się spodziewać. W jego głowie odgrywały się hipotetyczne sceny, scenariusze, jak to może się skończyć. Jeżeli ktoś wyjdzie z samochodu i skieruje się w ich stronę - zareaguje. Jak, zależy od tego, jak będzie wyglądać sytuacja. W myślach wyobraził sobie jak człowiek wysiada i idzie prosto ścieżką, pomiędzy lampkami. Wtedy pewnie podszedłby do drzwi i zobaczył kto to, wciąż trzymając pistolet. Sytuacja wyglądałaby skrajnie inaczej, gdyby ktoś szedł trawnikiem, w cieniu, unikając światła. Wtedy czekałby na odpowiedni moment i bardzo możliwe, że wystrzeliłby w ramach ostrzeżenia.

Dotknął kieszeni. Miał ze sobą komórkę. W ostateczności może nawet zadzwonić do Sherlocka.

To wszystko mogło... nie, brzmiało jakby miał paranoję, ale wiedział, że nie jest na swoim terytorium. Byli na terytorium wroga, śmiertelnie niebezpiecznego człowieka, który w każdym momencie może nasłać na nich swoich ludzi. Może i ten dom sprawiał wrażenie świętego sanktuarium, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że przez ostatnie godziny, zupełnie zapomniał gdzie jest. I z czym może się to wiązać. Właśnie teraz, w chwili potencjalnego zagrożenia, obudził się w nim żołnierz. Nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek od powrotu z Afganistanu czuł go tak wyraźnie.

Gdy światło w samochodzie zgasło, wyprostował się i wycelował. Z pojazdu wyszedł rosły mężczyzna. John przełknął ślinę, zdając sobie sprawę, że jest od niego dużo wyższy i szerszy. Wielka szafa na dwóch nogach. Zataczająca się szafa. Przez uchylone okno usłyszał pijacki śpiew. Śledził mężczyznę wzrokiem, gdy ten na chwiejnych nogach szedł w stronę domu obok. Pijany, za kierownicą. Musiał źle zaparkować. John nie spuszczał go z oczu, dopóki mężczyzna z wielkim trudem, nie otworzył drzwi i nie wtoczył się do środka. W ciszy nocy nie słyszał krzyków, ani strzałów, niczego takiego.

Odłożył pistolet na blat i roztarł czoło, a chwilę później powieki. Może był przemęczony, może przeczulony. Cholera, sam nie wiedział. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak łatwo byłoby się go pozbyć. Stał w oknie, w oświetlonej kuchni. Gdyby mężczyzna w samochodzie byłby prawdziwym zagrożeniem, jeszcze z jakimś pistoletem, John leżałby właśnie na drogich, ciemnych kafelkach z majestatyczną dziurą w mózgu, gardle, sercu. Chryste, był idiotą.

Chociaż od momentu, gdy zauważył samochód, minęły może trzy minuty, John czuł się jakby stał i wpatrywał się w auto, a później człowieka idącego do domu, kilkanaście minut.

Wetknął pistolet za pasek, ale upomniał się, że powinien pozostać czujny. Złapał oba kubki i szybko skierował się w stronę, z której przybył... kilkanaście minut wcześniej. Sherlock go zabije. Kawy były co najwyżej letnie. Westchnął cicho. Łokciem otworzył drzwi do, na co dzień zamkniętej, części domu. Chwilę później był już na górze i wchodził do pokoju. Sherlock leżał rozłożony na łóżku, oczywiście zajmując całe. John westchnął cicho.

- Prosiłem cię, żebym miał miejsce, gdy wrócę... - westchnął.

Detektyw spojrzał na niego wilkiem. John czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie, wiedział, że Sherlock śledzi go wzrokiem. Odstawił filiżanki na stolik nocny i podszedł do okna. Stąd również widział dom, w którym zniknął nieznajomy. Światło paliło się na górze, najpewniej w sypialni. I jakby na zawołanie zgasło. Powinien usiąść tutaj? I obserwować?

I być celem? Jeżeli coś im grozi?

- A ja prosiłem, żeby kawa była ciepła - Holmes zmarszczył brwi. Odłożył dziennik i przewrócił się na bok. Zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się uważnie lekarzowi. John czuł, jak spojrzenie Holmesa wwierca się w niego. - Coś się stało.

To nie było pytanie. Oczywiście. Sherlock Holmes, geniusz nad geniusze, od razu wiedział, że robienie im czegoś do picia nie poszło tak, jak powinno było. John spojrzał na detektywa, który wbijał w niego to swoje świdrujące, intensywne spojrzenie.

- Wydawało mi się, że ktoś nas obserwował - zasłonił okno i odsunął się od niego. Nie czuł się z tym do końca dobrze. Siadając na skraju łóżka, odczuwał dziwny ciężar w ramionach. Napięcie nie zniknęło. - Na ulicy stał samochód, w którym ktoś siedział, światło się paliło. Ale po chwili wyszedł z niego jakiś pijany facet i poszedł do domu. To nic takiego.

Sherlock chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował. Za to podwinął nogi i zrobił mu więcej miejsca. John oparł się o ścianę i ponownie sięgnął po odłożony wiele minut wcześniej dziennik. Spojrzał na przyjaciela...

- Czytałeś w ogóle? - Spytał po chwili. Albo mu się wydawało, albo detektyw wciąż trzymał w ręku ten sam pamiętnik co kilkanaście minut temu i przesunął się może kilka stron dalej... a raczej stał w miejscu.

Holmes wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie - westchnął. - Bez ciebie to nie taka sama zabawa.

Lekarz zakrył twarz dłonią. Zabawa...?! Nie. Czemu w ogóle się dziwił. Cholerny pan wyjątkowy. Czasem zupełnie nie miał na niego siły. Przemądrzały skurwiel. Otworzył dziennik. Po prostu weźmie się za robotę.

* * *

_Od dnia, w którym poznał małego Jima Wayne'a, sporo się zmieniło. Jego życie się zmieniło, życie Jima też. Nawzajem siebie zmieniali. Gdy wracał z pracy, zamiast marnować czas, poświęcał go Jimowi. Ten natomiast miał zajęte popołudnia. Jego siostra, Noreen, trochę narzekała, ale była nastolatką, miała swoje zajęcia. Śmiała się trochę z niego, że bawi się w jakiegoś alfonsa albo coś takiego. Nie rozumiała, nie obwiniał jej, była młoda._

_Gorzej było z matką Jima. Czuł do niej obrzydzenie, a ona w zamian odrzucała go. Nie jego pomoc finansową, ale nie rozumiała jego argumentacji, gdy powiedział, aby przenieść Jima do prywatnej szkoły, którą oczywiście opłaci. Obiecał odłożenie pieniędzy na studia, zapewnienia mu dobrego życia. Spytała tylko, po co to robić._

_- Aby zapewnić mu lepszy start, aby mógł się wyrwać - urwał. Nie "stąd", gorzej zareaguje. - Z biedy. Jim jest ponadprzeciętny. Może wiele osiągnąć. Wiem, że to pani nie interesuje, aby coś osiągnął, ale to też profit dla pani. Będzie mógł pomóc, gdy będzie dorosły. Będzie mógł się panią zająć i nie przejmować się finansami._

_Kłamał jej w oczy, ale chyba była zbyt pijana, aby zrozumieć, co mówi. Czuł się prawie podle, gdy podsunął jej papiery do podpisania, które pozwalały mu na podjęcie kilku znaczących decyzji. Powinien się wstydzić, spisał skomplikowany prawniczo tekst, którego nie mogła zrozumieć. I nie miała. O to tutaj chodziło._

_- Chcę tygodniowo tysiąc funtów. Rozumiem, że cię na to stać, fiucie._

_Westchnął ciężko i wstał._

_- Będę kupował wszystko potrzebne do domu - spojrzał na nią krzywo. Akurat opróżniła butelkę jakiegoś taniego wina. - Razem z alkoholem - dodał niechętnie. O, teraz się ożywiła._

_- Prochy? - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ukazując światu psujące się zęby._

_Pokręcił stanowczo głową. Splunęła w jego stronę. Była obrzydliwa._

_Teraz Jim chodził do dobrej szkoły. Uczył się doskonale, nauczyciele go chwalili, ale wciąż miał problem z kontaktem z innymi dziećmi. Tom był spokojny, wiedział, że dzieciak był na dobrej drodze do chociaż częściowego wyjścia na prostą drogę. Żadna droga życia nie była prosta, ale Tom wierzył, że właśnie przeprowadził go z wiejskiej drogi pełnej rozpadlin, a może takiej z nierównych kocich łbów, na dobrą, równiejszą drogę, z możliwością przejścia na jeszcze lepszą..._

_Mimo to nie wszystko było idealne. To było wiadome. Nic nigdy nie idzie idealnie. Z jego sercem było gorzej, coraz częściej bolało, było mu słabo. W czasie wizyty jego lekarz kręcił głową z zaniepokojeniem. Mamrotał coś. Tomowi chyba jeszcze bardziej spadło ciśnienie. Jeszcze więcej leków, jeszcze więcej sterydów. Gdy wszystko układało się dobrze, coś musiało iść źle. Może za jakiś czas czeka go operacja, albo przeszczep._

_Kilka razy zastanawiał się, jak powiedzieć o tym Jimowi, ale nigdy nie znalazł w sobie odpowiednich słów. Bo co miał mu powiedzieć? Jim był tylko dzieckiem, nawet jeżeli bardzo bystrym, Tom i tak odnosił wrażenie, że mimo wszystko by tego nie zrozumiał. W jego życiu w końcu było coś dobrego i miał to stracić? Bo przecież takie było zagrożenie. Przez ten czas stali się dla siebie bliscy. To znaczy, Jim dla niego był bliski. Nie wiedział do końca, jak sytuacja miała się w drugą stronę. Wydawało mu się, że jeżeli wszystko potoczy się dobrym torem, może stać się dla chłopca kimś w rodzaju ojca. Tylko aby do tego doszło, nie mógł umrzeć._

_Spędzając z nim całe godziny zastanawiał się, co może zrobić z tą sytuacją. Czy może jakoś zabezpieczyć Jima, na wypadek, gdyby coś mu się stało? Aby ktoś się nim zajął? Oczywiście miał matkę, ale ona nie była w stanie się nim zaopiekować. Nie robiła tego przez te wszystkie lata. Zastanawiał się nad tym często, pewnie zbyt często. Kwestia finansowa... mógłby podzielić majątek na dwie części, ale nie znał go na tyle. Czy byłby w stanie się tak poświęcić? A raczej Noreen. Czy byłby w stanie ją tak poświęcić, jej dobro? Kilka tygodni zajęła mu analiza całego majątku. Podejmie decyzję do operacji, jeżeli do niej dojdzie. W końcu na pewno będzie ryzykowna, wszystko mogło pójść nie tak. I co wtedy z małym Jimem? Powinien przynajmniej odłożyć pieniądze na jego studia, opłacić szkołę, albo upewnić się że będzie w stanie opłacić edukację... tak, aby jego matka nie miała do tego dostępu. Bo jeszcze to przepije albo przećpa. Może warto byłoby znaleźć dla niego jakieś miejsce, bezpiecznie miejsce, w którym nic by mu nie groziło, w którym ktoś na pewno się nim zajmie. Przecież wszystko mogło się zdarzyć, nic nie było pewne. A już na pewno nie jego życie. Nie czyjekolwiek życie._

_To przecież tylko chłopiec z małego miasta, ze zniszczonej huśtawki, którego spotkał, bo zapłacił za seks z jego matką._

_- Nie wygłupiaj się, stary - powiedział mu jego stary kolega z czasów liceum. Gordon Norell pracował w laboratorium chemicznym i właśnie siedzieli przy jego biurku, gdy Jim kręcił się między półkami i z fascynacją przyglądał się różnym substancjom. Niektóre słoiki ostrożnie, z namaszczeniem brał do rąk i przynosił im, pytając Norella czym jest substancja znajdująca się w środku. - Wszystko pójdzie dobrze, zobaczysz - Gordon uśmiechnął się szeroko._

_Tom zmarszczył brwi, pociągając łyk zielonej herbaty z malinami. Dobra, i raczej nie zrobi mu żadnej krzywdy. Zacisnął obie dłonie na brzydkim kubku z taniego porcelitu. Gordon z uśmiechem popijał swoją smolistą kawę z zlewki. Tom zastanawiał się w milczeniu, co chwilę wcześniej w niej było. Może jakiś kwas? Wiedział, że pije z jego kubka, ale naprawdę wolał już swoje naczynie._

_- Zastanawiam się co z nim - powiedział Moriarty po chwili, patrząc na Jima, który pukał palcem w jakiś słoik z błękitną cieczą. - Wiesz, jeżeli coś mi się stanie - Gordon przytaknął ze zrozumieniem. Tak, ten człowiek go rozumiał, sam adoptował trójkę dzieci. - Wiem, że ma matkę - zniżył nieznacznie głos, lepiej aby chłopiec tego nie słyszał. Lepiej go nie niepokoić. W końcu zdawał się być spokojniejszy. Oczywiście w porównaniu do tego, jaki był, gdy Tom pierwszy raz ujrzał go na huśtawce przed zniszczonym domem._

_- Nie wierzysz, że się nim zajmie - odezwał się Gordon, wyjmując mu to z ust. Tom przytaknął smętnie. Słyszał jak chemik wzdycha ciężko. - No nie możesz też być pewien, że się nim nie zajmie. Wiesz czego możesz być pewien? Że każdy gaz ma taką samą objętość! To jest pewne i niezmienne!_

_Tom uśmiechnął się lekko._

_- A to, że umrę? Podatki?_

_- Nauka leci do przodu, Tommy. Za sto lat będziemy nieśmiertelni, a podatki będą przeszłością, za to jeżeli wciąż będziemy pierdzieć, będzie wciąż ta sama objętość._

_Milczał chwilę, zastanawiając się nad słowami Norella. Brzmiały absurdalnie, jak na niego przystało. Były nieprawdopodobne, nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie sytuacji gdy żyje kilkaset lat i po prostu nie umiera, nie może. Znał kiedyś stuletnią kobietę, która poddała się śmierci głównie dlatego, że nie miała już nikogo bliskiego ze swojej młodości, wszyscy jej przyjaciele już dawno nie żyli, była samotna i uzależniona od innych._

_- Nawet jeżeli - pokręcił w końcu głową - to wtedy będę już martwy. Na pewno. A Jim..._

_- Jim też - westchnął Gordon. Tom rzucił mu zirytowane spojrzenie. - Wiem, o co ci chodzi, stary. Naprawdę._

_Rozmawiali cicho, a Tom co chwilę zerkał w stronę Jima, który wciąż i wciąż krążył między alejkami. Był czujny, musiał pozostać, nie chciał aby chłopiec usłyszał coś, czego nie powinien. Uniósł rękę, gdy tylko usłyszał jego przyspieszone kroki._

_- Co to? - Spytał mały Wayne gdy tylko do nich podszedł. Wyciągnął przed siebie słoiczek na którym Gordon zapisał swoim równym pismem nazwę. Clostridium botulinum._

_- Trucizna, bardzo niebezpieczna, więc bądź ostrożny. Kojarzysz botoks? - Jim przytaknął. - Jeżeli taka babcia wstrzyknie sobie za dużo, to ją zatruje - Gordon wskazał palcem szklane naczynie. - Uważaj, tym można zabić całą ludzkość._

_ Tom spodziewał się, że chłopiec nieco się przestraszy, albo zrobi się nerwowy, ale Jim tylko przytaknął z zamyśleniem. Otworzył nieco szerzej oczy, ale Tom nie był w stanie niczego z nich wyczytać. Może powinien się przejąć, był prawnikiem, rozgryzanie ludzi było jego pracą, ale to było tylko dziecko._

_Jim odszedł pomiędzy rzędy półek i odłożył słoiczek na swoje miejsce. Gordon chyba odetchnął z ulgą. Obaj wrócili do rozmowy._

_Byli w laboratorium jeszcze dwie godziny, w sumie spędzili w nim jakieś cztery. Pod koniec Norell wykonał szybki telefon, w czasie którego zapisywał jakieś szczegóły. Podał kartkę Tomowi, gdy ten zadecydował, że czas udać się w drogę powrotną._

_- To numer telefonu znajomych znajomego... Mają syna, o rok starszego niż Jim. Opowiadał mi o nim, specyficzne dziecko, miał tu kiedyś chyba nawet przyjechać. Pasjonuje się chemią. Nie ma zbyt dobrego kontaktu z innymi dziećmi, raczej z niego samotnik, ale jest niesamowicie mądry. Prowadzi własne eksperymenty chemiczne... z bardzo różnym skutkiem, ale się nie poddaje. Tylko... nie rozumie pewnych rzeczy o ludziach. Na przykład potrafi na ciebie spojrzeć i powiedzieć, co jadłeś na obiad, albo co robiłeś wcześniej... lub co z kim robiłeś... i nie widzi w tym niczego złego, chociaż ludzie się na niego wściekają..._

_Tom zmarszczył brwi. Z opisu chłopiec nie brzmiał zbyt przyjemnie. Spojrzał na karteczkę, na której zapisano numer telefonu, imiona rodziców i samego dziecka._

_- I co mam z tym zrobić?_

_Gordon westchnął ciężko._

_- Wydaje mi się, że mogliby się polubić, być dla siebie jak bracia. Przyda mu się ktoś taki – wskazał Jima. - To dwójka bystrych, ciekawych dzieciaków... są pewnie zbyt bystrzy i zbyt ciekawscy dla własnego dobra, ale... Rozmawiałem z Georgem, on ich zna, mówił mi kiedyś o nich, ponoć szukają jakiegoś podobnego dziecka, z którym ten mały mógłby się w końcu zakolegować. Jemu nie zależy, ale pewnie się mimo wszystko ucieszy._

_Jim akurat do nich podszedł._

_- Kto taki? O kim mówicie? - Jego wielkie oczy zabłysły z ciekawością. Tom uśmiechnął się lekko._

_- Chłopiec, którego chciałbym, żebyś poznał – powiedział od razu Gordon. Tom spojrzał na niego krzywo. - Lubi chemię, jest naprawdę bardzo mądry, nie dogaduje się z ludźmi i jego rodzice chcą znaleźć dla niego jakiegoś podobnego kolegę – Norell uśmiechnął się. - I z tego co słyszałem, jesteście bardzo podobni, myślę, że się polubicie._

_Jim otworzył szeroko oczy. Wydawał się zafascynowany, podekscytowany._

_- Kto to? Jak się nazywa? Kiedy go poznam?_

_Tom zrozumiał, że został postawiony w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Niemal roztarł skronie, był nieco zirytowany i jego serce dziwnie biło._

_- Sherlock Holmes – powiedział po chwili. - Jest od ciebie o rok starszy i mieszka w Londynie._

_Usta Jima poruszyły się, bezdźwięcznie wypowiadając usłyszane przed chwilą imię._

_- Sherlock – powiedział po chwili – to bardzo fajne imię – uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Muszę jak najszybciej go poznać._

* * *

_Spotkanie z Holmesami, z którymi rozmawiał przez telefon jeden raz, miało nastąpić dopiero pod koniec stycznia... mieli jakieś sprawy do załatwienia i nie mogli spotkać się wcześniej. Pani Holmes mówiła, że jej syn „o dziwo" był podekscytowany wizją spotkania kogoś na „jego poziomie" chociaż jednocześnie był niezwykle sceptyczny. Kobieta zapewniała, że jak na niego i tak wydawał się bardzo ożywiony, prawie jak gdy zajmował się swoimi „sprawami", cokolwiek to znaczyło, ale słyszał w jej głosie całkowitą dezaprobatę i chyba miała nadzieję, że czymkolwiek były „sprawy", zakończą się wraz z poznaniem kogoś „normalnego"._

_Jego wątpliwości topniały. Widział podniecenie Jima, to, jak odznaczał dni w kalendarzu, czekając na dzień, w którym spotka Sherlocka, z którym na pewno się zaprzyjaźni i staną się dla siebie jak bracia._

_Boże Narodzenie spędzili w trójkę – Tom, Jim i Noreen. Jego siostra wcale nie była zadowolona, ale z drugiej strony nie było jej w domu aż tak dużo. Po obiedzie wyszła na spotkanie z nowym chłopakiem i powróciła dopiero rano. Tom o nic nie pytał, nie musiał. Pewne fakty po prostu są oczywiste. Spała z nim, nie pierwszy raz i nie raz._

_Małemu Wayne'owi dał w prezencie przede wszystkim spokój. Była też książka chemiczna i kilka ubrań. Ale głównego prezentu mu nie dał. Nie teraz, na to jeszcze za wcześnie. Kilka dni wcześniej zostawił u notariusza nowy testament. Zapisał mu połowę majątku, zapewnił edukację, zabezpieczenie finansowe oraz możliwość przyjęcia jego nazwiska. Długo nad tym myślał i uznał, że ta ostatnia pozycja może być bardzo przydatna, gdy Jim zechce się stąd wyrwać. Od matki. Spędził ostatni miesiąc na zastanowianiu się, co zrobić. Znał Jima prawie siedem miesięcy i myślał o nim jak o swoim synu. Dodatkowo na początek lutego miał zaplanowaną operację... a później może przeszczep. Nie wiedział jak to się skończy, a czuł się w obowiązku, aby zapewnić mu byt. Postanowił porozmawiać z nim o tym po wizycie u Holmesów._

_Był Nowy Rok, a Jim przyszedł do niego po nocy. Jego matka z jakiegoś powodu nie pozwoliła mu przyjść, ale Moriarty nie robił awantury. Miała do tego prawo. Tom czuł się gorzej, bolało go serce. Nie wiedział, skąd to się brało, ale zazwyczaj po Sylwestrze tak się czuł. Nie pił, nie palił, patrzył tylko na pokazy fajerwerków i czuł uciekający czas. Chłopiec jak zwykle przywitał go z pewnym dystansem, w którym Tom zazwyczaj widział ciepło i sympatię, ale dzisiaj była tam pustka._

_- Jim, wszystko w porządku? - Spytał, wyjmując z lodówki małą butelkę Coli, którą podał chłopakowi._

_- Tak – odpowiedział od razu. Szybko, zbyt szybko. - Tylko... denerwuję się tym wyjazdem do Londynu, czy wszystko będzie w porządku._

_Czujność Toma wcale nie została uśpiona. Czuł od Jima wątły zapach alkoholu. Był przerażony, nerwowy, drapał się i obgryzał paznokcie. To nie było typowe zachowanie._

_- Pamiętaj, cokolwiek się dzieje, możesz mi o tym powiedzieć..._

_Chłopiec przytaknął nerwowo, ale tylko mocniej zacisnął zęby, jakby starał się stłumić krzyk._

_Nie stłumił go nocą. Wrzeszczał przez sen, rzucał się w łóżku i płakał. Tom siedział przy nim zaniepokojony. Gdy w końcu udało mu się obudzić Jima, cały się trząsł._

_- Jim, co się stało, powiedz mi. Możesz mi zaufać._

_Chłopiec spojrzał na niego przerażony. Jego wargi drżały, gdy wypowiadał słowa._

_- Matka... ona pozwoliła, aby człowiek, który się za mną od dawna oglądał, jej klient, żeby mnie kupił na noc..._

_Tom czuł, że jego serce niemal staje. Widział, jak Jim powstrzymuje odruch wymiotny. Tom z trudem powstrzymywał chęć rzucenia się i zamordowania tej szmaty._

* * *

John czytał na głos wpisy od dłuższego czasu. Część omijali, czytał ten o wizycie u Gordona, ten o rozmowie z matką Sherlocka... a teraz te ostatnie. Ostatni wpis był krótki, ale John czuł, że jest mu niedobrze, że ma ochotę rzucić pamiętnikiem.

Sherlock słuchał go, ale stał niewzruszony przy oknie. A może był poruszony? John sam nie wiedział, co dzieje się z detektywem. Świtało.

- Zostań tutaj – powiedział nagle detektyw. - Nie ruszaj się stąd. Zabraniam. Muszę coś sprawdzić – odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł.

John pozostał w pokoju, zaciskając dłonie na ostatnim pamiętniku. Zrobi to, o co poprosił go Sherlock. Zrobi to. Może...

- Cholera – warknął i wrzucił pamiętnik do torby. Weźmie go. Tak jak brał ze sobą pistolet i leciał za Sherlockiem, bo ten idiota jeszcze zrobi sobie krzywdę.

* * *

Sherlock rozumiał lepiej niż John. Słuchał uważnie czytanych mu historii. Tak, zaczynało się robić ciekawie, ale i przerażająco. Fakty, o których zapomniał, powróciły, pozostawiając w ustach dziwnie gorzki posmak. Posmak rozczarowania. To wiele tłumaczyło.

Gdy John przeczytał ostatni wpis, Sherlock rozumiał już, co stało się później. Ale musiał wyjść, nawet jemu trochę przekręciło się w żołądku. To była bardzo gorzka historia. John oczywiście poszedł za nim.

Wiedział, gdzie musi iść.

Działka, na której niegdyś stał dom matki Jima, została wylana betonem. Nie było śladu po budynku, po fundamentach. Pozostała tylko huśtawka – zniszczona i z jednym łańcuchem zerwanym. Nic więcej.

- Sherlock! Co my tu do cholery robimy? - Szept Johna był pełen złości.

- Nie rozumiesz? Tutaj umarł Tom Moriarty... i finalnie narodził się Jim Moriarty jakim znamy go dzisiaj. Pękło, wszystko pękło. Pękło serce Toma, nie wytrzymało. Pękła skorupa, która pozorowała normalność Jima.

Rozumiał, co podziało się dalej. I nagle doskonale pamiętał jedenastoletniego siebie, gdy siedział rozczarowany, zastanawiając się, po co robił sobie nadzieję, że może w jego życiu pojawi się ktoś ciekawy, ale wszystko skończyło się jak zwykle. Tylko, że się nie skończyło. Lata później i tak się spotkali. Jim dostał obsesji na jego punkcie, na punkcie swojego „braciszka" którego obiecał mu „ojciec"... ostatnia pamiątka po „ojcu".

* * *

_Tom wpadł rozwścieczony do domu Jima. Odbierze tej kurwie Jima, na zawsze. Miał do tego podstawę prawną, miał te dokumenty._

_Mógł użyć ich wcześniej._

_W domu zastał nie tylko ją. Był też ten obrzydliwy człowiek. Dwa potwory pod jednym dachem._

_- Gdzie bachor? - Spytała zirytowana. - Miał na dzisiaj pracę!_

_Z salonu wyszło czterech ludzi. Klienci, wstawią się za nią._

_Tom czuł, jak serce zaczyna nierówno bić, ale mimo wszystko uderzył tego skurwiela, który znowu chciał to zrobić. Te straszne szczegóły, o których mówił mu Jim, nagle stanęły mu przed oczami. Czuł, że traci nad sobą panowanie, że traci Jima, który był już na takiej pięknej drodze._

_Tracił wszystko._

_Uderzył gwałciciela w twarz. Znał go, mieszkał niedaleko. Kiedyś robił im coś w domu. Wpuszczał go do swojego domu. Był przy jego siostrze. To było zanim zaczął pić._

_Cios został oddany, mocny, silniejszy. Pozostali klienci złapali go mocno, byli pijani._

_Nie da rady obronić Jima._

_Złapał się za pierś. Bolało, tak bardzo bolało, a ten człowiek jeszcze kopnął go w brzuch. A później w głowę. Szumiało mu w uszach._

_- Spierdalaj skurwielu._

_Cofnęli się i zaczęli szeptać, gdy zorientowali się, że coś jest chyba nie tak._

_Leżał, patrząc w stronę drzwi, w których zobaczył Jima. Stał tam, uczepiony framugi, poszedł za nim. Po co... kazał mu zostać..._

_Oczy zaszły mu łzami, wiedział, że jest siny na twarzy, że to koniec... i jeszcze usłyszał te słowa. To na co tyle czekał. I to ostatnie słowa._

_- Tato...? Tato, proszę wstań...?_

_Nie wiedział, ile razy Jim to powtarzał, usłyszał to tylko raz._

* * *

- Jim jest przekonany, że Tom został zamordowany. Że to wina tych ciosów. Mści się. Widziałeś działkę. Zostawił na niej jedną dobrą rzecz, huśtawkę. Matkę spalił żywcem w domu. Ludzie, którzy byli przy śmierci Toma dawno nie żyją.

Jechali samochodem, który wysłał po nich Mycroft. Za kierownicą siedział wysoki, czarny mężczyzna, który nie odezwał się do nich ani słowem. Sherlock go znał, tyle mu wystarczyło.

Holmes spojrzał na przyjaciela. Teraz to on w milczeniu patrzył za okno, jakby nie radził sobie z tym, co usłyszał.

- Gwałciciel też nie żyje. Carl musiał się napatoczyć, miał pecha. Jim pewnie wyniósł botulinę z laboratorium i użył jej na Carlu, gdy wciąż przeżywał śmierć Toma. Po prostu... miał pecha. Możliwe, że widział mnie wtedy na basenie. Matka krzyczała na mnie, moje imię.

- Nigdy go nie spotkałeś?

Pytanie było krótkie, nerwowe

- Nie. Do dzisiaj nie pamiętałem, że do tego spotkania miało dojść - przyznał szczerze. Samochód wypełniła cisza. - John...?

Jego przyjaciel pokręcił głową. Potrzebował czasu. Tylko, że Sherlock czuł, że go nie mają. I dziwnie mu było w sytuacji, gdy to John milczał jak zaklęty i analizował, a on sam miał ochotę mówić i analizować.

Minęli znak, który ogłaszał, że wyjechali z Peace Haven. Skrzywił się. Powinno się nazywać Hell Haven. Johnowi by się spodobało. Mimo wszystko poczuł ulgę, wiedząc, że opuszcza to miasto. Tymczasem w lusterku obserwował czerwoną Toyotę, która jechała za nimi niemal od początku. Znaczna odległość, zawsze ten sam pas, zawsze podobna prędkość.

Opuszczali terytorium wroga, ale Sherlock nie był pewien, czy sami.


End file.
